


You Keep What You Kill

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Biting, Body Modification, Canon Typical Violence, Character Death, Come Kink, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Furyan, Light BDSM, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mates, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of Slavery, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riddick universe, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, attempted breeding, furyan mating cycles, lots of people die, mate bond, mentions of mpreg, mentions of past non-con/rape, possessive Riddick, protective Riddick, set after Riddick 2013, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Butcher Bay, Riddick and his mate Brian head back across the galaxy to find the Necromonger Army and reclaim their proper place in society. Unfortunately the Necromonger faith was never made for breeders.</p><p>This is the sequel to Surviving Butcher Bay. You will need to read that before reading You Keep What You Kill.<br/>This follows on directly from the end of Surviving Butcher Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reclaiming the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Thank you to everyone who read and followed Surviving Butcher Bay, we are happy to announce that this monstrously long fic is finished at a ridiculous 70K words.  
> We are currently betaing each chapter and making edits so please be patient, we aim to post once a week to give you your much needed Riddick/Brian dose.  
> As always please do leave comments and feedback! We love hearing from you!

Brian came out of cryo-sleep slowly.  His brain was muddled and he felt a bit like he was going to vomit.  He rubbed his head and looked around.  Riddick was watching him closely.  

  


He’d never been fully in cryo before and his brain was fuzzy.  It took him a moment to remember everything, the slam, the planet, Tank giving them the break they needed to escape.  It had been an eventful few days.

  


He smacked his lips and Riddick was there with water, holding it gently to his lips, cradling his head while he drank.

  


“How long has it been?”  He rasped.  “And where are we?”

  


“A little over a month.” Riddick told him, making sure Brian drank the water slowly so he wouldn’t choke.

  


“We’re in the Veral System, heading towards their moon network. The Necro’s have got their ship parked behind the moon Tiberius.” He told his mate.

  


Riddick had been in cryo for most of the trip too. Unfortunately for him since he was part animal his brain didn’t shut down all the way, and he was left mostly conscious, it wasn’t a problem though. Riddick could slow his heartbeat down and sit there just listening to Brian’s heart, counting off the beats in his head.

  


“I stopped off at a planet last system and bought us some proper clothing. You’ll need to change and then we can sneak onto the Basilica.”

  


Brian nodded and finished the water before Riddick helped him disconnect from the machinery.  He stood on shaky legs, using Riddick’s arm for stability.  It took him a minute but he was able to recover and make his way to the back of the ship where the bunks were.  He found a new set of clothes and a new pair of boots laid out.

  


He stripped off and changed quickly. His new clothes were nice, nicer than anything he’d worn before.  He smiled.  His mate took such good care of him.  Once he was dressed he headed for the cockpit where Riddick was seated.  He kissed the top of his bald head and dropped into the seat next to him.

  


“So what happens when we get to the Basilica?  Are they just going to welcome you with open arms?  Or are we going to have to sneak around and fight?  Also, is there any food around here?”  His stomach gave a loud growl.  

  


“I’m starving.”

  


Riddick snorted a laugh and threw a ration pack at Brian.

  


“I don’t know. I don’t think they’ll be glad to see me, but we can work it to our favour. I think marching up to Lord Fancy Pants Vaako and punching him in the face would work well. Make a big song and dance about you keep what you kill, but only if you actually succeed at killing them.”

  


He paused and side-eyed Brian who was eating his nutrition bar like a ravenous man.

  


“You keep eating that quick you’ll choke. No one’s gonna take it from you.” He promised, putting his hand on Brian’s knee and giving it a small squeeze.

  


“But stealth will be out first option. Sneak our way into the Necropolis and embarrass him on the throne, _my_ throne.” He grinned.

  


Brian gave a sheepish smile and made an effort to eat slower, maybe someday he’d break that habit.

  


“So what are we gonna do with our new army, once you’ve retaken the throne?”  He winked, finishing the ration bar and reaching for something to drink.  

  


He couldn’t imagine himself being in charge of anything like that, but Riddick would make a fine leader.  He would be a perfect consort, keeping an eye on the court, learning who was who, who was plotting what, reporting it all to his king.  It would be fun, a life of intrigue.

  


Riddick chuckled.

  


“We’ll be an army. We’ll lead campaigns to the surface of worlds for converts. But unlike the previous leaders, I’m not gonna force anyone. They want to join us they can, and we won’t be destroying planets. We’ll keep circling the universe and maybe stop off at their beloved threshold to keep ‘em happy.”

  


He paused and reached out to stroke across Brian’s soft cheek.

“You’ll be my eyes and ears in the court, tell me who’s plotting for more power, who’s going to try attack us and who you think is loyal. I’ll need you to help me with this. I can’t do it alone.”

  


Brian leaned his face into Riddick’s touch, pressing a kiss to his palm.

  


“Well it’s a good thing information is what I do best.  Or well, maybe second best.”  He winked.

  


He was actually quite excited to start his new life with Riddick.  It would be an adventure, one where he was free, where he had someone who cared for him and he’d be doing something useful and exciting.

  


“So how long before we start our cloak and dagger routine?”

  


“Not long.” He promised. “I let you sleep as long as I could. We should be starting the cloaking subroutines in the next half hour or so and then we’ll have to get inside a loading bay and work through the vents and secret passageways to the Necropolis. I’ve done it before.” He assured his mate.

  


“Now I need to get changed.” He stood and headed to the bunks. Riddick had spent a lot of his free time working out in the ship, getting his body in perfect physical condition for this section of his plan.

  


He knew Brian wouldn’t have really had a chance to notice the difference yet, brain too focused on food and not falling over, but he could feel the blonde’s eyes on him as he walked.

  


Brian watched Riddick stand from his chair and head down to the bunks.  His eyes narrowed, something was different.  He was not that defined when Brian went to sleep.  Riddick had definitely been working out.  Before he could think twice about it he got up and followed his mate.

  


By the time he reached the bunk area Riddick had his shirt off, facing away from the blonde and Brian’s mouth went dry at the sight of that strong back, tanned skin stretched taut over rippling muscle.  His arms had gotten bigger as well.  Brian couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him.  He really really wished they had more time.  

  


Soon, he thought to himself.  Soon, Riddick would be able to toss him onto a bed and fuck the daylights out of him.  He approached the man, and ran his hands over his back and up over his shoulders hugging him from behind.

  


“Someone’s been busy.”  He purred.

  


“Someone wanted to make sure they could keep you safe if this went south.” Riddick replied, turning in Brian’s arms to nuzzle his face against Brian’s neck.

  


“You smell so good.” He murmured into the skin. “If we didn’t have things to do I’d show you how good.” He grinned.

  


The larger man reluctantly placed a kiss on Brian’s neck and stepped away from him, pulling on his new clothing.

  


Brian smelt like desire, want and _his_. The Alpha wanted to take him again, cement the claim but they didn’t have time.

  


“As soon as we have a bed I’m going to mark you as mine, all over.” He promised and dropped another kiss on Brian’s neck before heading back to the cockpit to engage the cloaking mechanisms.

  


The Basilica was in sight.

  


“Fucking tease.”  He whispered to himself and then followed Riddick to the cockpit where an enormous ship was in sight.  He whistled in surprise.

  


“Is _that_ the Basilica?”  When Riddick answered in the affirmative he nodded.  Ok so this would be interesting.

  


He watched as they got closer and closer Riddick handling the ship like a seasoned expert.  He felt his nerves rising, but pushed them down.  He could handle this. _They_ could handle this.  Riddick guided the ship toward one of the docking bays on the large ship and Brian prepared himself to follow his lead.

  


The docking bay was staffed only by a lensor crew of 3 and their masters. Riddick confidently strode out of the ship.

  


One of the lensor masters gawked at him.

  


“You tell no one I’m here. I’m still Lord Marshal of this army, I will not hesitate to kill you for failure.” He growled.

  


The lensor master nodded.

  


Riddick held out his hand for Brian and pulled him gently along into the main hold of the ship and then through a vent.

  


He had a mental map of the place, but it had been a while. After a few wrong turns he eventually ended up in the room of the quasi dead.

  


“Riddick.” One of them whispered.

  


“I’m still your master. Be silent.” He told them. Riddick had had a few choice conversations with the quasi-deads before he was kicked from his throne.

  


The larger man helped Brian over the creature and into the room.

  


Glancing through the decorative iron of the door he could see the throne room... Scales sat on the throne.

  


_Hmmm Interesting._

  


“You ready?” He turned to face his mate. Brian looked nervous, but he knew the blonde could do this.

  


“Just remember, you’re my mate. You hold the power here, not them. They’re beneath you. They have to earn the right to talk to you. Now chin up, shoulders back and be the Kajira I know you can be.”

  


Brian looked into Riddick’s eyes shining silver and powerful.  He could do this.  He was Riddick’s mate.  He would lean on his confidence.  He _would_ do this.

  


“Yes Master.”  He answered, needing to feel the comfort of the reminder of his role in Riddick’s life.  He was his mate, his slave boy, but he was more than that. He and Riddick protected each other.

  


He mimicked Riddick’s posture, chest out, head up.  He had no reason to submit to these people.  He demanded their respect, he was mated to their leader, they couldn’t touch him.  At least that’s what he told himself, taking a deep breath and preparing to enter the throne room.

  


Riddick entered first, Brian followed, taking in the enormity of the hall and the shocked stares of the people around him.  The obviously were not expecting their guest.  Brian affected a look of condescension as he walked a step behind Riddick as they approached who he could only assume was this Fancy Pants Vaako character.

  


Riddick kept his eyes on Scales but his peripheral was watching for attacks.

  


“R...Riddick!” Scales gawked.

  


“Scales, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me.” He grinned widely. “Where’s Vaako? Or did you _kill_ him too?” He teased.

  


Scales glared hard at him.

  


“Guards, take him to the cells.” Scales called out.

  


Riddick held up a hand to the man approaching him.

  


“Excuse me, but I think you’re all forgetting a very important rule.”

  


He turned so he was facing the people gathered in the throne room addressing them formally.

  


“You keep what you kill.” He spoke it loud and clear. “Those are the words we live by? Now I don’t know about you but I think failing to kill me would revoke this guys status and would put me back as Lord Marshal, don’t you?”

  


There were a few shocked mutterings.

  


“You should never have been Lord Marshal in the first place!” A woman of the court sneered.

  


“Is that so?” He asked.

  


“We need a strong and loyal leader! A leader of the faith!”

  


Riddick kept from rolling his eyes.

  


In an instant he had the Ulaks out of his boots and in his hands, lunching for Scales, beheading the man easily, his body convulsing on the floor.

  


The Necropolis went silent.

  


“You keep what you kill. That’s twice I’ve killed your precious Lord Marshal. Still think I’m not strong enough to lead your army?” He shouted at them all.

  


The room was still deathly silent before the guards and warriors knelt down, showing their loyalty.

  


Eventually the members of the court did so too.

  


“Good. Now where is Lord Vaako?”

  


One of the guards looked up. “Lord Scales had him sent to the cells when he returned from... from killing you.”

  


“Bring him here. And I want my rooms cleared out of all his shit.” He pointed to Scales’ body.

  


Riddick kicked the body away from his throne and sat down on it, grinning at Brian.

  


He held out his arms and let Brian come and get comfortable on his lap, facing the rest of the crowd.

  


“Feels good doesn’t it, My Lord?” He teased in Brian’s ear.

  


Brian grinned and kissed Riddick’s neck, showing off his place for all the court to see.

  


“That was very impressive My Lord.”  He answered.  His eyes meeting Riddicks and then watching the crowd.  Taking in the reactions, he could already see there were going to be issues with many of them, but he could also see a few eyeing them appraisingly.  They could be useful if he and Riddick could turn them to their favor.  He made a mental note to find out exactly who they were.

  


He looked up when the doors banged open and a man with a ridiculous braided mullet was brought in and put on his knees before the throne.

  


Riddick shifted behind him and Brian moved with him, sitting up a bit straighter, making them both a bit more regal and imposing.

  


Riddick eyed Vaako, the one great warrior now diminished by his imprisonment.

  


“Tell me what happened. Start at the moment you sent me to that planet. I will know if you’re lying.”

  


Vaako, forcefully pulled his arms from the guards and glared at them, his expression softened when he saw Riddick.

  


“Scales was to drop you at that planet and strand you there. He was to come back and help me plan my trip to the threshold but he reported you dead instead, one of your chest plates with blood as his proof.”

  


Vaako rolled his shoulders, stiff from his imprisonment.

  


“He had me put in the cells before I could challenge him on his claim, there was no way an idiot like him could beat you.” He looked to the body on the floor and smirked.

  


“I see you’ve already reclaimed your rank.”

  


Riddick grinned.

  


“I have. And you’ll reclaim your own. Stand up Lord Vaako.”

  


Vaako looked surprised but did.

  


“You’ve got two weeks to get yourself back to battle ready and then you can pick your troops for your squad. You’ll have 20 men, take only the best. I have a special task for you.”

  


Vakko’s disposition strengthened and he bowed for his Lord Marshal.

  


“Yes Lord Marshal. Might I ask about lodgings?”

  


“You can have the rooms adjoining mine. I want you close, can’t have my First Among Commanders too far away.”

  


Vaako’s grin was back in full force as he bowed once more and turned on his heel to see about getting some proper food and start training again.

  


“Let me up.” He said softly to Brian and stood, leaving the blonde to sit on his throne.

  


“As for the rest of you, if you have any concerns you can wait until tomorrow. I will not be holding court until then. We will continue our mission across the universe and I will schedule a trip to the Threshold.” He promised.

  


Most of the room looked somewhat appeased by this.

  


Riddick nodded and offered Brian his hand.

  


“Come, there’s a bed with our name on it.” He purred and lead him away.

  


Brian relaxed on the throne as Riddick addressed the court, he tried to project an air of calm and regality. This was his rightful place he reminded himself.  He watched Riddick command his people and felt a thrill of arousal and possessiveness shoot through him.  That was _his_ mate Riddick could have literally anyone he wanted but he chose Brian. It was a heady feeling.

  


When Riddick held his hand out Brian rose in what he hoped was a graceful manner and followed him out, walking next to him down the corridor he whispered in the big man’s ear.

  


“I need you Master.  Now.”  

  


“I know.” Riddick grinned. “You forget I can _smell_ it on you.” He purred and was annoyed to find workers still clearing out the room.

  


“Apologies my Lord. We are still clearing the room as you requested, your old bed has been returned.” One of them told him.

  


Riddick made a face thinking about what he’d done in that bed.

  


“I want a new one. A larger one. One big enough for my _mate_ and anyone we invite to share it.” He told them, knowing if he didn’t add the last bit they would get suspicious. Monogamy was not a Necro ideal and Riddick would have to ease them into the idea that He was now no longer on the market.

  


He felt Brian tense next to him and Riddick squeezed his hand in a gesture of “wait. I will explain”.

  


Brian’s blood ran cold at what Riddick had said. _Share?_ Riddick had promised he wouldn’t share him.  Told him he wouldn’t let anyone touch him but him.  Had he lied?  He didn’t think Riddick would use him like that but what if he was wrong.  

  


What if he was just there to help Riddick in plans.  He couldn’t do it.  Couldn’t be that kind of slave again.  He wouldn’t.  He _couldn’t._  It would kill him.  He’d gotten so comfortable, gotten so used to Riddick protecting him, taking care of him. He’d been so caring and so reassuring. That couldn’t have been act, _could it?_  Had Riddick just been thinking about his usefulness all along, lying to him, stringing him along, just telling him those things, and then intending to make him do things to make sure his power was secure.

  


Brian felt himself panicking, his thoughts racing. He needed to calm down but the fear was too much and he couldn’t breathe.  He felt Riddick squeeze his hand, but couldn’t react.

  


Riddick could smell the acrid fear and panic in Brian’s scent and he hated it, his chest ached to make his mate happy again, to explain and to calm him.

  


The bed in his room was taken away. Riddick tried not to look at it, remembering the women he’d had in there before his trip to Not Furya.

  


When the room was empty, Riddick pulled Brian into a hug, his face in the blonde’s neck.

  


“It’s okay. I didn’t mean it. Necro’s don’t understand monogamy. Sex and relationships don’t mean anything to them, they’re bargaining tools. We will _not_ be sharing our bed with them. I will _not_ be sharing you with anyone and _no one_ will be getting any part of me except you.” He swore so fiercely he felt if the situation had been different they’d be wedding vows.

  


Brian felt Riddick’s arms come around him and he tried to calm down.

  


“You can’t.”  He told Riddick fiercely looking into his eyes. “You can’t let them.”  He closed his eyes and opened them again, head down.

  


“You know I was a slave.”  He said softly.  “He was powerful, used me as a favor for his court.  Gave me to whoever he wanted something from.  I can’t do that again.  You promised you wouldn’t.”  Riddick’s words finally sank in and he met his eyes again.

  


“I’m yours.  You’re Mine.  No one else.”  He said nodding, and then buried himself in Riddick’s chest.  Trying to get his heartbeat to slow

  


Riddick tightened his hold on Brian. The fury inside of him growing.

“Is he dead?” Riddick asked lowly.

  


“Because if he’s not, we have a whole army to destroy his whole world. And I’ll destroy him, one slice of flesh at a time.” His voice was low, his eyes glinting with danger. In that moment Riddick proved just how dangerous he was.

  


“No one touches you ever again, Brian. I won’t let them.” He promised and with a surge of possession he grabbed the blondes face, tilted his head up and kissed him, deeply, tongue parting the boy’s lips and claiming his mouth as his own.

  


Brian gasped slightly in surprise but surrendered to the kiss, responding timidly. He’d never actually been kissed before.  Riddick’s kiss was powerful and all consuming and Brian found he liked it.  Liked Riddick staking his claim so no one else could.

  


When they parted for air Brian panted softly and climbed into Riddick’s lap.  He needed to feel the man’s strength around him.  His words were so powerful there was no way Brian would ever doubt him again. He turned his face up for another kiss.

  


“Kiss me Master.  Please.”  He asked sweetly

  


Riddick smiled, cupping his face properly and kissing Brian again, gentler this time, taking his sweet time exploring the boy’s mouth with his tongue.

  


He pulled back, teeth tugging on Brian’s bottom lip, before gently pushing him away.

  


“They’re coming with your new bed.” He explained and watched as the frame and then a luxurious mattress big enough for at least five or six people was set up quickly and efficiently.

  


The bed was made with expensive soft silk sheets and plush feather filled blankets and furs.

  


Riddick approved.

  


“Leave us.” He ordered and and locked the door behind himself.

  


“You.” He said to Brian, eyes glinting and a smile on his lips.

  


“On the bed.”

  


“Yes Master.”  Brian replied playfully with a smile.

  


Brian approached the bed, he’d never had one for himself before.  He was going to enjoy christening this one, all his and Riddick’s.

  


He stopped next to the bed to remove his clothes and then climbed onto the mattress.  It was obscenely soft, the sheets of the softest silk he’d ever felt were amazing on his skin, and he grinned when he saw the furs, he’d never be cold again.  He couldn’t help the soft sigh that he released as he lay down on his side, head propped on an arm to watch Riddick.

  


“I’m never leaving this bed.  It’s far too comfortable.”  He told him with a grin

  


Riddick snorted a laugh, also stripping as he moved closer to the bed.

  


“I don’t think we’d get much work done if we spent all our time in bed. But I promise to dedicate at least 16 hours a day to it.” He grinned, crawling up the foot of the bed until he reached Brian’s ankle, taking it in hand and pressing a kiss to the inner bone.

  


“God you’re gorgeous.” He murmured into the skin and kissed his way up Brian’s leg to his knee, nuzzling up the inside of his thigh and then licking the rest of the way to his balls, nuzzling them and licking playfully at the sac and below to his hole.

  


“Been so long.” He breathed against Brian’s skin. “I bet you’re going to be so tight around me.”

  


He reached for some slick but paused when he realized they had none.

  


“Fuck.”

  


Brian moaned when Riddick parted his legs and licked at him, nuzzling and kissing his most intimate areas.  He was losing himself in pleasure when he heard him curse.

  


“What’s wrong?”  He asked.

  


“You don’t happen to have any slick hidden somewhere do you?” Riddick asked, cursing himself for not remembering. He’d been too busy being enchanted by Brian’s scent to think of logistics.

  


“Fuck”  Brian echoed.  “I don’t. My old clothes got left on the ship, and the jar of slick with them.  You could always just use saliva.”  He pointed out.  It would be uncomfortable, but he could handle it, and for Riddick it would be totally worth it.

  


“No,” Riddick shook his head. “I’m not hurting you.” He kissed the inside of Brian’s thigh and reluctantly got off the bed.

  


“Don’t move.” He ordered, eyes playful as he pulled on his pants and unlocked the bio locks, slipping out the door.

  


In his main chambers they were still working on getting Scales things out and moving Vaako into the rooms attached.

  


The man in question was helping design the dining area and the relaxing area.

  


“Vaako.” He called out.

  


The Necro turned, suddenly caught off guard by Riddick’s appearance.

  


“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any bigger.” He teased.

  


Riddick rolled his eyes.

  


“I need you to get something for me, really quick.”

  


Vakko nodded. “What do you need?”

  


“Lube.” Riddick tried to keep a straight face.

  


“Lube, My Lord?” Vaako stared at the breeder, surely he didn’t mean to take Vaako to his bed?

  


“Yes. My mate and I seem to be without.”

  


“Oh.” Vaako nodded. That made more sense. Although if he was to move into the joined chambers perhaps it was just a matter of time before he was invited to join them. It would be the best way to cement the hierarchy after all.

  


“Of course. I’ll have some for you right away.” He agreed and headed out.

  


Riddick moved back to his rooms where Brian was waiting.

  


“Vaako’s going to bring some. We’ll have to keep ourselves occupied till he gets back.” He purred, dropping his pants again and crawling back onto the bed, laying over Brian once more.

  


Brian grinned and wrapped his legs around Riddick’s hips and his arms around his shoulders.  Having servants really was a plus he decided, holding Riddick close and kissing him deep.

  


“Whatever shall we do until then?” he asked playfully.

  


Riddick chuckled and kissed Brian harder, rolling their hips together.

  


“Maybe you should remind me how impressive your mouth is. I’m gonna trust you with my court I have to know you got the _oral_ skills to make it work.” He teased.

  


Brian grinned.

“Well if you doubt my skill already My Lord, obviously I didn’t leave enough of an impression.  I’ll have to remedy that.”  He pushed on Riddick’s shoulder until the large man rolled them over.  Brian kissed him long and deep.

  


“Now, you say you need to know that my oral skills are up to par?”  He asked with a smirk.

  


“I’ll have you know that they are varied.” He kissed down Riddick’s jaw, stopping long enough to suck a dark mark into his neck.  His hand wandering down to stroke Riddick’s cock as he worked.

  


“I am well versed in using my oral abilities in several different areas.”  His teeth latched onto one of the large man’s dusky nipples, clamping down lightly and then soothing the ache with his tongue.  He moved lower, nipping at each one of Riddick’s defined abs and sucking a mark into each hipbone.

  


“I even speak several languages.”  He said matter of factly his lips grazing down the trail of hair that lead right down to where Riddick was leaking in his hand, he breathed lightly over it.

  


“But, I’m told, my real gift lies in my silver tongue.”  He licked across the head, collecting the precome at the tip, and then locking eyes with Riddick as he brought him into his mouth and began sucking.

  


Riddick groaned, body arching into Brian’s touches. He liked it when the blonde was playful like this, when he teased and taunted Riddick, matched him touch for touch.

  


“You’re making a great impression so far.” He purred, reaching down to run his hands through Brian’s hair, much longer now since the cryo.

  


“Mmmm, thats it.” He moaned then the blonde took him deeper.

  


He rolled his hips up lazily, not forcing himself or choking Brian, just moving with him.

  


There was a knock on the door.

  


Riddick hesitated for a second meeting Brian’s eyes and seeing the look in them.

  


“Enter.” He called out. Of course his mate would want to solidify his position, want to remind everyone that he was the only one who got to touch him this way.

  


Vaako opened the door hesitantly.

  


“My Lord.” He addressed him and tried to keep his eyes away from where the pretty blonde was enthusiastically sucking his Lord Marshal’s cock.

  


“Put it on the stand here and leave.” Riddick ordered, eyes moving back down to Brian, silver locking with blue, the large man grinning amused by his lovers antics and the blonde seemingly preening with the power rush of proving his position above them all.

  


Brian kept his eyes on Riddick when the door opened, he knew Riddick wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him and seeing him sucking his Master’s cock would make sure everyone knew who he was and where he was positioned in their society.  He was the only one who got to do this.  This cock belonged to him, he got to please it, everyone else was beneath him.  

  


The underling brought the lube in and put it on the stand, as he did Brian kept his eyes on his master and did the one thing he knew he loved, he swallowed him down, taking him deep into his throat.  The gasp he made in front of the other man was so worth it as Brian adjusted to the stretch and swallowed around him.  He pulled off when he heard the door close again and resumed sucking.

  


“Show off.” Riddick accused when he caught his breath back.

  


He pulled Brian off his cock and used his grip on the boys shoulders to pull him up and into his lap.

  


“Grab the lube for me, I want to get my fingers inside of you, want to know how tight you’ve gotten without me opening you up each night.” He purred, kissing and biting at Brian’s neck, loving the red splotches that decorated his perfectly light skin.

  


Brian grinned and reached for the bottle on the stand, leaning in to kiss Riddick as he handed it over.

  


“I can’t wait to see how your fingers feel inside me, stretching me open after so long without, bet you’re going to feel so big.  Bet you’re going to have me whining and squirming in next to no time as I try to get used to the stretch, especially when you lay me out and press this big, fat, cock of yours into me.  I’m gonna whimper so much, I just know it”  He whispered tugging on Riddick’s earlobe.

  


Riddick’s grin widened with each word out of the blonde’s mouth.

  


“You’re such a naughty little Kajira.” He whispered back, taking the lube from Brian’s hand and opening the top of the bottle, drizzling some into his hand before parting Brian’s cheeks and spreading it all over him.

  


“Which is why I’m going to enjoy teasing you until you beg me for it, good and proper.”

  


He pulled Brian closer, managed to get his erection out from where it had been caught between their two bodies and right between Brian’s lubed up cheeks.

  


He pressed them together with his hands, his cock trapped between them and gave a few experimental thrusts, making sure it was slick enough to not hurt Brian at all. The head of his cock brushed against Brian’s hole, sometimes catching the rim just a little making the blonde gasp.

  


“Feels good don’t it?” Riddick purred.

  


Brian moaned and rocked his hips more.

  


“You’re an evil man Master.”  He gasped out as Riddick’s cock bumped his rim again, teasing.

  


“Fuck.  Please fuck me properly.  Please Master, lay me out, spread me open and fuck me.  Claim me please.”  He whined.  He was done with the teasing, he wanted a good hard fuck.

  


Riddick grinned, taking pity on the man, and really, while this felt good, Riddick wanted a decent fuck.

  


He grabbed Brian’s hips and rolled them over, reaching for the lube again to slick up his fingers.

He pressed the first one inside, surprised by how tight Brian really had become.

  


“Fuck.” He muttered imaging how that will feel around his cock.

  


He worked quickly, one finger becoming two, then turning into three, fucking up into Brian smoothly, curling them against his prostate while he nuzzled Brian’s hips and breathed in his scent.

  


The blonde’s cock leaked precome over his collar bones but Riddick didn’t care, he wanted to be covered in his mate’s scent, wanted them both to reek of one another.

  


“You think you’re ready for me now?” He purred into his hip, biting at the sharp jut of the bone beneath. Riddick would never admit it but Riddick loved his hipbones, they were his second favorite part of the boy, second only to his eyes.

  


Brian whined as Riddick stretched him, the first finger feeling almost foreign after so long, he reveled in it, in feeling so new for his mate.  He whimpered in pleasure as each new finger was added, Riddick taking it perfectly slow and giving him so much pleasure.

  


When Riddick asked if he was ready he looked down and met his eyes.

  


“So ready Riddick.  Please Master.  Need you inside.”  He gasped out, the words coming along with a curl of the large finger inside him against his prostate.

  


He whimpered at the loss of the fingers as Riddick removed them to slide up his body and slick his cock up.

  


Brian pulled his knees up and out giving Riddick all the room he needed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders holding on tight as he felt the swollen head of Riddick’s cock slowly push inside.  He gasped, head falling back as Riddick took him in one long slick stroke, groaning as he bottomed out.

  


Brian was so much tighter than he remembered.

  


Riddick had to take a few breaths to calm himself, to remember to move slowly and smoothly and not just fuck up into his body.

  


It had been a while, Brian’s body wasn’t used to this kind of stretch or activity. He had to work up to it again, to make sure his mate, his Kajira was ready to take him properly before he gave it to him.

  


“Fuck you feel amazing.” He groaned, moving to kiss Brian again. He couldn’t think of why he never did that before now, kissing Brian was addictive, and the blonde was so pliant under him.

  


He pulled his hips back an inch or so before rocking them forward again, getting Brian’s body used to the stretch and the movement.

  


He kept moving slow and small, feeling Brian’s body accept him more and more the longer he went on.

  


It took him a while to realize, once they were slicked with a fine layer of sweat and Brian was mewling his pleasure, they weren’t fucking. This was definitely not like anything Riddick had ever done before.

  


It scared him. A lot. Riddick picked up the pace to make up for it, hips snapping forward to shove against Brian’s prostate while his hand came down to his cock, stroking in time.

  


“Come for me Kajira. Come for me and squeeze me till I come inside you.” He purred.

  


Brian cried out at the first sharp thrust of Riddick's hips. He had been so lost in the slow languid pace.  Riddick was taking his time, being careful and Brian adored every second. This was different from the hard fast claiming he was used to. It was more than fucking. He felt possessed by the man. He truly felt how much he belonged to Riddick in each slow slide of his hip and how much Riddick belonged to him in the care he was taking of him. Brian could have basked in it forever.

  


When Riddick's hips snapped forward, hitting his prostate dead on, the game changed. Suddenly he became even more aware of his need to come, of how good everything felt and he moaned, clutching the large shoulder above him he began to shake.

  


"Please master." He cried and the spilled between them his muscles clamping down on Riddick still moving inside.

Riddick moaned low and deep in his chest, the scent of Brian’s seed, the way he panted Riddick’s title and the wet tight heat around his cock became too much.

  


He came harshly shuddering through it as he pulsed deep inside of Brian, filling him as best he could.

  


He settled on top of the blonde and nuzzled his face against his cheek.

  


“One day when we have nothing to do I’m going to spend all day inside of you, just filling you up, again and again and again, and you won’t be allowed to move at all, you’ll have to keep your ass up so none of it spills. I’ll have you so full your belly will swell with it.” He purred, loving the idea of it.

  


Brian was just coming down, enjoying the feeling of Riddick stroking his face and running his fingers through his hair when Riddick revealed his plan.  He squirmed at the thought.

  


"Fuck Riddick. You can't just say those things when I've just come and can't do anything about it." He sighed.

  


Riddick grinned and reluctantly pulled out of Brian, rolling off him to spoon up behind him.

  


“One day.” He said softly, kissing the back of Brian’s shoulder while his hand rubbed over his mate’s belly.

  


“One day I’m going to have you just like this with my hand over your swollen belly and it’ll be because I bred you so full of my come.” He purred, his still hard cock rubbed against one of Brian’s cheeks and Riddick lifted the blondes top leg, opening his hips so the larger man had room to slide back inside and then rest his leg down again.

  


Riddick loved being inside of Brian, he’d stay there forever if he could.

  


Brian sighed when Riddick pushed back in.  He loved having his master inside, filling him up. He wished they never had to be apart. He could lay like this forever.  

  


He cuddled back into the warm chest cradling him and allowed himself to imagine what Riddick was describing. His hard cock filling him up, his warm hand stroking low on his belly, being full, so full, almost to the point of discomfort but enjoying it because it was what his master wanted and it felt so good to please him.  

  


He could imagine himself squirming,  whining as Riddick pumped yet another load into him, whimpering as he tried to hold onto it. Riddick's large hand moving down to cup him, stroke him to another orgasm as his insides swelled.

  


"Fuck master." He whimpered his hips twitching slightly, lost in his fantasy.  "Please"

  


"You like that don't you?" Riddick accused. "You want it just as much as I do." It was fond, the way he was saying it. Mouth pressed to Brian's shoulder the arm slung over Brian's middle, stroking at his belly.

  


He pressed kisses to the boy's shoulder, loving the way he relaxed into the touch.

  


"Are you hungry?" He whispered in Brian's ear. "Any food you want I can get it for you."

  


Brian hummed happily in Riddick's embrace cuddling close.

  


"Is that even a question? I'm always hungry." He answered playfully.

  


He thought about what he wanted. He'd never had the luxury of choosing his own food. He was definitely going to make up for that now that he could eat what whatever he wanted and as much of it as he wanted.

  


"I want...hmmm"

  


It was a tough decision he didn't have many preferences most of the stuff he'd eaten thought his life has been tasteless slop. He knew he loved those garlic biscuits but he couldn't exactly live on those.

  


Fish..he remembered having fish before...and sweets he wanted to have an actual desert not just tiny morsels from some creep’s hand.

  


"I want fish?  And bread and sweets, something sweet." He turned over his shoulder to look at Riddick.

  


"I've never actually had dessert before." He said sheepishly

  


Riddick grinned and strained his neck to kiss him.

  


"We'll get you some fish. And you can have dessert. You ever had chocolate before?" He grinned as he asked it, if Brian had never had chocolate then he was in for a delightful surprise.

  


Brian kissed Riddick's shoulder and shook his head.

  


"No, I've seen it and smelled it but I've never tasted it."

  


Riddick's grin widened.

  


"Through there is a bath, go turn on the taps, make it as hot as you want. There should be some nice smelling oils in there too. I'll join you when I have the food."

  


Reluctantly the Alpha pulled out of his mate. Preening proudly at the sight of his come easing out of Brian's hole.

  


He helped Brian up and over to the door before grabbing his pants again.

  


The room smelt like them already. Like sweat and sex and come. Like Riddick and Brian, like mates.

  


He smiled proudly at their accomplishment and caught the attention of an underling.

  


"Fish, bread and wine. And chocolate." He ordered.

  


The serving boy nodded and headed off to the kitchens.

  


Riddick wanted to go to his mate but he was hesitant to let anyone into their rooms now. This was their space, their den. He didn't want anyone else's scent in here with them.

  


The alpha could hear his mate working the water, turning off the taps and getting into what he knew was more of a pool than a tub.

  


He smiled thinking about how beautiful Brian will look in the water up against the black marble. Pale and gorgeous and covered in his marks.

  


The serving boy held the platter to Riddick, head bowed as the man took it.

  


"As soon as this room is completed I want everyone out and my rooms on full lockdown." He ordered before shutting the door and heading to the bathroom and his Kajira.

  


Brian sighed with loss as Riddick pulled out of him, making a face as he began to leak.  He kissed his mate soundly when he helped him up and then headed off to the bathroom.

  


The tub Riddick mentioned was enormous. The two of them would have plenty of room and then some. He grinned and began turning the taps on.  This was the first bath actual he would have in a long time.  He was going to enjoy it.  He turned the water hot, really hot and watched the tub fill with steamy water and turned toward the various vials and jars.  He opened them all sniffing at the contents. Some made him wrinkle his nose but he eventually found one he liked and added it the water filling the room with scent.

  


When the tub filled he turned off the taps and climbed in.  He moaned at the feeling, it was luxurious and amazing to actually bathe in a tub.

  


He dunked his head wetting his hair that was really getting too long and when he came up, wiping water out of his eyes, his master was there with a tray.

  


He swam over to edge to meet him.

  


"So I lied earlier master. The only thing I'm getting out of bed for is this bath." He grinned

  


Riddick chuckled at his mate.

  


"I thought as much. But I can guarantee you'll leave that bed for more reasons the longer you stay here." He promised and set the tray on the ledge of the bath and stripped to join his mate.

  


The larger man moved behind his Kajira, wrapping his strong arms around the blonde and nuzzling his neck. He pulled the tray closer and picked up a grape from it, holding it to Brian's mouth.

  


"You can have anything of the platter except for the chocolate. That's for after." He told him firmly.

  


"But you can try everything else and we'll remember for next time what you like the most."

  


Riddick relaxed back against the black tile and held Brian to his chest as the blonde picked at the foods on the platter.

  


There were three types of fish, two different kinds of breads, cheeses and fruits and a decanter of wine with two glasses.

  


The chocolate was broken into bite size pieces in a bowl.

  


Brian smiled up at him and cuddled into his chest. Turning his face up for a kiss, he grinned when Riddick obliged.

  


"My master" he sighed. "Takes such good care of me." He murmured softly pressing a kiss to the tanned chest behind him.

  


He picked at the food exploring everything. When he found something he liked he offered some to Riddick holding the food to his lips and grinning when he took it.  He found he really liked the fruit, strawberries and pineapple and oranges, bananas he decided he would take or leave and he made a face at the raspberries that made Riddick laugh.

  


He tried all of the fish and decided he liked the tuna best of all especially with the fluffy white bread. Though he did enjoy the others.  He ate until he was almost full. He was saving room for the chocolate his master had promised him.

  


"I don't think I can eat any more, master." He sighed happily offering another berry to the big man.

  


Riddick took the offered fruit and sucked it from Brian's fingers, mouth closing over the digits to suck them into his mouth too, playfully.

  


"Good." He smiled and nuzzled against his Kajira.

  


"Come here." He pulled the boy to face him in his lap, kissing him deeply as his hands held the  boy in place, one on his neck, cupping his skull the other in his hip, encouraging Brian to roll his hips and glide their cocks together.

  


Brian sighed and rocked his hips, following his master's lead. Moaning and closing his eyes in pleasure as their cocks rubbed together.

  


"Fuck Riddick."  

  


He turned his head and pressed kisses to the strong wrist and arm that was bracing him.  He braced his hands against his master's shoulders and settled himself properly astride his lap, still rocking slowly, he leaned in to press kisses from his chest, up to his neck, ending at his perfect lips.  He kissed him long and slow and then pulled away, biting his own bottom lip.

  


"I loved my dinner."  He whispered. "But you taste best of all."  He looked up into Riddick's eyes.

  


Riddick grinned smugly at Brian’s words.

  


“You’ll always taste best to me,” He promised and kissed his mate deeply once more.

  


“Are you ready to try some chocolate?” He asked. “They say it used to be illegal in some places because it had aphrodisiac qualities in the women.”

  


Brian chuckled.

  


"Well I know we don't need it to do that, but I so so am.  I saved room for it."  He grinned, nearly bouncing in Riddick's lap.  

  


He'd always wanted to try chocolate he'd been teased with it more times than he could could count.  He couldn't wait to actually have it, especially from his master's hand.

  


Riddick loved how happy Brian looked in that moment. Loved that he was the one to bring his mate such joy.

  


He picked up a piece and sniffed it, making sure it was just chocolate before holding it out.

  


“Open your mouth, I want you to stick out your tongue and hold it there, let it melt on your tongue before you swallow it.” He instructed before placing the piece of chocolate on Brian’s tongue.

  


Brian closed his eyes and let the morsel melt, just like Riddick had told him to.  It was sweet and creamy and the best thing he'd ever tasted, foodwise. He couldn't help the moan that he let out as he closed his mouth and savored the taste.  When it was gone he opened his eyes, shining with happiness and looked at Riddick.

  


"More. Please?"

  


Riddick grinned, watching Brian discover things for the first time was one of his favourite sights he decided.

  


“You look happy.” He commented, placing another piece on Brian’s tongue and then eating his own.

  


Brian smiled and leaned in to kiss Riddick.

  


“I have never.” He kissed him again, on the corner of his mouth, “been happier.”  he kissed the other corner.  “Than I am right now.”  He leaned in and kissed Riddick properly tasting chocolate mixed with his usual flavor.   _This_ he decided was his favorite flavor in the world.

  


He picked up a piece of chocolate from the bowl and held it to Riddick’s lips, waiting for him to take it before leaning in for another chocolate covered kiss.  He sighed when they broke away and nuzzled his head into the big man’s neck, pulling back only for another bite of chocolate, and another kiss.

  


Riddick smiled as Brian contented himself with the chocolate and the kisses.

  


He loved how happy the boy looked and he could feel it building in his chest.

  


They kissed and ate until the water got cold and Riddick carried Brian back to the bed.

  


“Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.” He nuzzled him.

  


Brian snuggled down into the luxurious bed, pulling the sheets and furs around him and settling down next to Riddick, draping himself across the big man’s chest and closing his eyes, completely safe and content.

 


	2. Addressing the Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, just wow. Thank you to everyone who has followed us after Surviving Butcher Bay, we're pleased to present to you this 11K long chapter of plot and awesomeness.  
> Please remember to comment or send us a message on tumblr (misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com) to let us know what you think!

Brian woke slowly, to fingers carding through his hair.  He blinked his eyes open and looked up into Riddick’s face.  He was smiling down at him.  Brian felt a wave of happiness wash over him.  He got to sleep until he wasn’t tired, wake up next to someone who cared for him and protected him, he had a full belly and no one had tried to attack him during the night.  He couldn’t believe this was his life.

 

He turned his face up for a kiss and Riddick obliged.

 

“Mmmm….I don’t want to move.”  He rolled on top of the large man, resting his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

Riddick slept well, not deeply and not completely but it was a better rest than he’d had in a while.

 

Brian was warm and soft in his arms and he was eager to get to work today, organise his ship and his army and get things in motion.

 

He stroked Brian’s hair, waiting for the blonde to wake and grinned when he kissed him and purred about how much he didn’t want to move.

 

“Unfortunately there’s a lot to do today.” He kissed Brian again. “Get dressed, we’ll be having breakfast with Vaako and then I need to introduce you to the court. Vaako is going to be our advisor on Necro etiquette, we gotta make this work for us to keep it in check.”

 

“So mean.”  Brian teased and got up from the bed.  Hunting for his clothes he found a new pile set out on a dressing stand in the corner, they must have come while he’d been sleeping.  He looked at the pile obviously meant for him, pants, a shirt and a long robe.  It wasn’t the armor that was set out for Riddick, but it would definitely show his position as the Lord Marshal’s Consort.

 

He shook them out and put on the shirt and pants quickly, lacing up his boots and turning to the robe.  It was an imposing thing.  He was about to take on a lot of power and a lot of responsibility, it was a position he’d never found himself in and he hoped he would succeed. He needed to be good for Riddick.  He took a deep breath, picked the robe up from the stand, and swung it around his shoulders, shrugging his arms into it.

 

He could do this.  He’d been watching court intrigue since he was a child. He knew how to manipulate people with ego’s and now he actually had the power to back it up.   _He could do this_.

 

He twitched the cloth so it lay straight and then turned to Riddick who had been watching him the whole time from his spot on the bed.

 

“Well?  Will I do?”  He asked the large man.

 

Riddick watched Brian as he dressed, appraising him mentally.

 

Brian looked regal and elegant, but he also had a look in his eye that Riddick knew well.

 

“You look perfect, my little court Kajira.” He grinned and sat up moving over to his own clothing.

 

The under armour was light and flexible, he eyed the rest of his armour.

 

“You wanna help me suit up?” He asked. “I’ll teach you how to do it and you can help me each morning.”

 

Brian executed a perfect court bow.  

 

“I’d be honored My Lord.”  He said seriously and then broke it with a grin.

 

He walked over to where Riddick was putting on the first layer.  He stood on his toes, hands on Riddick’s pecks and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“If I’m the one getting you into your armor every day, you know that that means?”  He asked playfully.

 

“I’ll be able to getting it _off_ every night.”  He nipped at Riddick’s ear and then pulled back, forcing his face back into a serious demeanor.

 

“What shall I do first My Lord?”  He asked primly.

 

Riddick liked seeing Brian in such a playful mood.

 

“Chest plate, then the legs and then the forearms.” He instructed pointing at each piece of the formal and decorative plate armour.

 

“And yes, you will be the one getting me out of it each night. I’ll be looking forward to it, but I won’t be wearing the armour each day, only when I’m in court.”

 

Brian nodded, hiding a smile and reached for the chest plate that was on the stand, he brought it over and helped Riddick settle it into place.  He buckled the buckles Riddick told him to until it was comfortably fitted on.  He moved away to grab the leg pieces and then got to his knees before Riddick.

 

He bit his bottom lip and looked up at his master.

 

“It’s a shame we don’t have more time.”  He sighed regretfully.  Taking the upper part of the armour and fitting it into place, buckling it securely and then moving on to the next pieces.

 

Riddick smirked at Brian.

 

“You’ll have plenty of opportunity to capitalise on this experience in the future. We’re late for breakfast.”

 

Riddick helped Brian with the last bits and then gave the blonde a soft kiss.

 

He offered his arm and lead his Kajira out of their room and into the common area, Vaako was sat waiting for them with a decent platter of hot and cold foods before them.

 

“Thanks for joining us.”

 

“Of course, Lord Marshal.” Vaako bowed his head.

 

“I didn’t get to introduce you earlier, Brian this is Vaako, Vaako this is Brian, my Kajira.”

 

Brian waited for Riddick to take his seat and then sat himself.

 

“It’s an honor to finally officially meet you Lord Vaako. My Lord has told me so much about you.”  Brian said politely.  Riddick seemed to like the man, had made him his First Commander so he couldn’t be all bad.

 

Brian smiled gratefully as Riddick placed a plate with small bits of everything offered in front of him and then placed a hand on his knee, squeezing slightly.  Brian was glad or the support, the small portions giving him a chance to try everything, and Riddick’s hand reminding him that he didn’t have to scarf his food out of fear.  He still ate a little quicker than was normal but he was getting better.

 

He reached for seconds of the things he liked and listened as Vaako briefed them on what was to be expected that day.

 

Riddick nodded as Vaako spoke, they had a meeting with the court first thing and Brian would be introduced to them. There would be a formal dinner tonight in celebration of the Lord Marshal’s return and to formally introduce Brian to the court. Vaako explained that Brian would get many courting offers, and to not accept a gift from anyone, as it was seen as acceptance of the courting.

 

Throughout the day Riddick would be in meetings with the heads of his troops to discuss upcoming campaigns and then a meeting with the scribes to accurately record his activities from his departure until now for the Gospel of Lord Riddick in the Necromonger history books.

 

After that Riddick would brief Vaako on his special task and he’d organise to have a scout team go and collect his friends from Crematoria.

 

Riddick wasn’t looking forward to all the fluffing about but he supposed thats why he had Brian, to work the court into their favour.

 

Vaako sighed. “I should also inform you my ex wife is still about.”

 

Riddick rolled his eyes.

 

“Is she still simpering at anyone with power?”

 

“She is. She has her eyes on you.” Vaako smirked.

 

Riddick groaned. “Why didn’t I kill her?”

 

“Maybe because you told her you smelt beautiful?” Vaako offered.

 

“I was talking about you.” Riddick shrugged and turned to Brian.

 

“You’ll know the former Dame Vaako when you see her. She is beneath you. She is scum to you. Don’t let her get to you and don’t let her close. Turn the court against her if you can.” Riddick instructed and leant across the table to kiss his neck softly.

 

Brian bristled slightly when he heard Riddick refer to Vaako as beautiful, there was something between them he didn’t really like.  He couldn’t quite place it but it was an off feeling.  He knew Riddick wouldn’t lie to him, or break his promise but it still felt odd and he didn’t like it.

 

He smiled when Riddick kissed him, leaning into the touch.  Today would be the toughest day, he’d have to be charming, but aloof. He could do that.  He would have the court eating out of his hand.  He was sure of it.  At least that’s what he told himself.

 

Riddick was very good at getting warriors to follow him but his bluntness would turn most courtiers away.  He would have to be diligent.  He wondered about this Dame Vaako, he would definitely be on his guard for her.

They finished eating and Vaako announced it was time to go greet the court.  Brian stood and straightened his robe, then turned to Riddick to make sure his armour was in place and he was presentable.  He certainly did cut an impressive figure.  Riddick offered his arm once more and he took it, walking beside his mate through the corridors with his head held high.  

 

"You really do look the part." Riddick whispered in his ear as they entered the throne room.

 

A smaller chair had been place to Riddick's right.

 

He glared at it.

 

"We won't be needing the extra chair." He told Vaako and sat down on his throne, pulling Brian onto his lap.

 

Brian grinned smugly for the benefit of the court.  Yes, let them see exactly where he was positioned.  Let them know exactly where he belonged in their ranks.  He was their Lord now and they would recognize it.  No one would be able to doubt it.

 

He arranged himself comfortably on Riddick’s lap and watched the crowd as Vaako addressed the court.  

 

Riddick listened as Brian was introduced as Lord Brian, Kajira of The Lord Marshal Riddick.

 

The look of confusion over the courtiers’ faces was amusing.

 

Riddick would wait for the announcement of their monogamy for the feast that night. This was just to introduce the man and the formal dinner was to introduce him fully.

 

For now everything was focused to Riddick.

 

"You gonna advise me if I can't find a diplomatic answer?" He whispered, nipping at Brian's neck softly.

 

“That’s what I’m here for.”  He whispered with a smile.  “But I’m sure you’ll do fine.”  He said, pressing a kiss to Riddick’s cheek.  

 

He smiled politely at the confused looks on everyone’s faces, no doubt he would be answering the questions about his title for the rest of the day.

 

Riddick listened to the court introduce themselves to him and Brian, explaining their roles in the Necropolis.

 

When that was done all questions and concerns about the direction of the faith and their people were thrown at him.

 

"We will continue to run campaigns and recruit converts." Riddick replied.

 

"And what about the more prevalent matters?" The former Dame Vaako spoke up.

"The Lord marshal must take a consort in order to maintain his balance."

 

"I have a consort." Riddick replied.

 

"Oh?" The Dame asked, quirking her eyebrow.

 

"Brian is my consort, my advisor and my representative in the court. If you wish to know more you can wait until this evening. If that's everything I have meetings with the commanders to attend. Brian will be available to speak with you after lunch."

 

Brian eyed the woman shrewdly, she was going to be dangerous.  He would have to watch her carefully. Her blatant disregard of his obvious position to offer herself as consort told Brian all he needed to know, but he would charm her anyway, if he could, he’d be polite if he couldn’t, and if all else failed and she became a real threat, she would be dealt with.

 

Brian stood to let Riddick up and then gave him a deep chaste kiss to send him off.  He would remain here, mingling with the court informally until lunch, when he would meet back with Riddick until coming back here to hold court.

 

He sat back down on the throne and watched Riddick sweep from the room his top commanders following him, a rush of pride filled him as he watched him go.  They’d come so far, or well he supposed Riddick had been here before, _Brian_ had come so far.

 

He stood from the throne when the last man exited the door and stepped down from the dais.  He was immediately approached with an offer of courtship.

 

“Excuse me.”  He began coldly to the imposing man.  “I don’t think it’s exactly prudent to so blatantly offer courtship to your Lord Marshal’s consort.  I’m afraid I cannot accept.”  He told the man and moved deeper into the crowd.

 

The Necros may not understand monogamy but they would soon learn that Brian was Riddick’s alone and any offers of courtship would be shut down quickly, he would be charming in his loyalty to their leader but he would not simper and flirt and string anybody along, those days were over, and every offer he received was met with the same polite brush off.

 

He spent the morning mingling and getting to know the court.  He could tell that the task wasn’t going to be as hard as they thought it would.  Many were willing to follow Riddick, but they would have to move fast. Riddick would have to have a successful campaign and soon, or they would lose that loyalty.

 

He kept an eye out for the former Dame Vaako but she was no where to be seen.  That made Brian a little uneasy, she could easily be plotting something. They would have to keep their guard up.

 

He chatted and got to know the courtiers until a servant came to fetch him for lunch.  He followed the man back to his quarters where Riddick was waiting with Vaako.

 

Riddick had Vaako put a man on the Necropolis to keep an eye on Brian, make sure he was safe.

 

They met in the war room, discussing their next attack, it was sloppily planned by Scales without Vaako’s help or Riddick’s critical eye. They worked together and came up with a new plan, a better one that appeased the Commanders, they would tell their courtier partners about this success and instill loyalty to Riddick and Brian.

 

Lunch couldn’t have come sooner.

 

Riddick was pleased to see Brian in one piece, seemingly in good spirits. He had worried, being away from his mate and not being able to look out for him had left the man distracted.

 

A knot in his chest eased when Brian moved and sat next to him.

 

Riddick didn’t hesitate to pull the blonde onto his lap and nuzzle his face into his neck.

 

“You smell like them all.” He was not pouting.

 

Vaako grinned. “I take it the courting gifts were substantial?” He asked Brian.

 

Brian smiled and went eagerly to Riddick.  The bond had settled enough for him to withstand being apart from Riddick for short distances and short periods of time, but he had just been beginning to feel that discomfort when the servant had come for him.

 

He settled into the big man’s lap and nuzzled his chest freely.

 

He looked up to address Vaako.

 

“They were never ending, and quite poorly executed, I might add.”  He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Riddick jaw, reminding him that he only had eyes for Riddick.

 

A platter was placed before Riddick that held bite sized pieces of varied fruits, meats and cheeses.  Brian made himself comfortable against Riddick’s chest and let himself be fed.  

 

“From what I’ve gathered so far,”  He began,  “Most of the court is willing to support you, but you’re going to have to do something worthy of that support, and soon.”  He turned to look at Riddick seriously.  “They’ll turn quick if you don’t”

 

“The only real threat I can sense so far is Dame Vaako, her blatant insulting of me this morning means she likely won’t respect my place at all, and I’m not inclined to believe her even if she does come to me in kindness.  We’re going to have to keep a close eye on that one. She also has a few followers that are probably reporting to her.  I still don’t know who all of them are, but I _will_ find out,”  He finished, reaching for Riddick’s goblet and taking a sip, making a face at the sour wine he was drinking.

 

Riddick smirked and gave a grin to Vaako who groaned and handed over a silver coin.

 

“He had no faith in your abilities.” he explained to Brian. “I had no doubts.” He kissed the blonde slowly.

 

“We’re planning a large campaign and the spoils will be great. The commanders are calling it the best raid of the year already.”

 

He paused to take the goblet from Brian and drink the wine.

 

“You don’t worry about the Dame. We’re keeping an eye on her too, just don’t trust anyone right now, not until we find out who her minions are.” He nuzzled Brian’s neck and licked a soft line up it.

 

“I don’t like you smelling like them.” He growled hotly in his ear.

 

“I can’t wait for tonight. They’ll have no doubt you’re mine and only mine.”

 

Brian offered his neck easily to his master, sighing softly as his tongue grazed his skin.

 

His next words put him slightly on edge.

 

"What exactly does that mean? What is going to happen at this dinner tonight?"

 

Riddick smiled. “Nothing too awful.” He promised.

 

“I just have a very special outfit picked for you and I plan to not have you leave my side or my lap all evening.” The alpha grinned and continued nuzzling Brian’s neck.

 

“And you’re going to be wearing some wonderful marks of mine too.”

 

"I like the sound of that." Brian purred leaning in for a kiss.

 

"So what's the plan for after lunch?  Are we holding court together or separate?" He asked reaching for another bite of cheese

 

"I figure I'll let you hold court while Vaako and I watch out of sight. I want to know what my court is like. Any questions about what you are to me or your position you just tell 'em their Lord Marshal will explain tonight." Riddick stroked his face gently, unwilling to be away from the boy for any length of time

 

"I can do that. Should be fun." Brian smiled wryly. He was looking forward to taking his place to beginning his actual duties. He'd gotten a feel for the court earlier as he'd mingled now would be his true test.

 

"Are we ready to go now?" He asked kissing Riddick.

 

"Not yet." Riddick nodded to Vakko to leave them and the Alpha pulled Brian firmly onto his lap, kissing Brian deeply, tongue slipping past his lips.

 

Then they parted Riddick nudge Brian's head back and bit and sucked a large dark mark against his pale throat.

 

"Mine." He purred in the blonde's ear. "There will be more of those all over you by tonight." He promised.

 

“Yours." Brian agreed settling himself properly across Riddick's lap bracing himself against his chest.

 

"And how are we going to get all of these marks on me?" He flirted

 

Riddick's grin could only be described as predatory.

 

"Oh I have a few ideas, but you have to go attend court now." He teased.

 

The alpha gently eased the blonde of his lap and then checked his robes, grooming his mate to look his best.

 

"Make me proud, Kajira." He kissed Brian sweetly and then lead him out the door.

 

Brian entered the throne room escorted by two of Vaako’s men, he heard murmurs throughout the crowd as he made his way to the throne without Riddick at his side.  He approached the dais and stood in front of the ornate chair as he was announced.  He nodded politely to the herald and addressed the crowd.

 

“As My Lord is still attending important meetings regarding the upcoming conquest, I shall be holding court today in his stead.”  Brian’s voice rang clear and strong through the room.

 

“Now, as My Lord announced this morning, I am the Lord Marshal’s consort. I wield the power of his office in his absence.  Any questions about my role in his life, or my title will be addressed by My Lord at this evening’s banquet.  That being said I look forward to answering your questions and addressing any concerns you may have.”  He sat down on the throne then, making himself comfortable, and maintaining a perfectly regal posture.

 

He nodded to the bailiff to send the first person through.  He listened to many petitions, most of them nearly the exact same inquiry about the conquest and when they were going to The Threshold.  He replied as diplomatically as possible, explaining that the conquest was planned and being lauded as the finest in ages, and that a trip to the Threshold was likely to occur after the conquest.  He kept an eye to the crowd as he answered the questions and settled a few disputes between courtiers.

 

He could see some of them trying to disguise surprise on their faces at how well he was handling himself, and he was handling himself well, being charming and diplomatic.  He saw some others looking disgruntled, whether it was over the fact that the Lord Marshal’s consort was holding his first official court or it was just that it was Brian himself he didn’t know, but he was sure he could win them over.

 

He’d just settled a dispute between two women over space on the ship that neither had any claim to, by telling both of the well dressed ladies that if they were going to fight over rooms neither of them were technically entitled to, then neither would have them, and awarded them to an available lesser nobleman who had applied for his first rooms.  If the ladies were smart, one of them would snap up both the nobleman and his rooms, take care of two things at once.  He told them with a wink.

 

He called for a glass of warm cider and sipped at it, searching the room for his mate as the next courtier came forward.  He wasn’t looking at who it was until her voice boomed through the room.

 

“Brian O’Connor, Race: Bessian, Age: 5 years, Complexion: Fair, Eyes: Blue, Hair: Blonde.  Suitable for houseboy duties, with potential for bed slave duties when he comes of age.  Sold to His Most Imperial Majesty, Lord Arrak of the Valerion system for 50,000 credits.”  

 

The crowd went silent and Brian’s eyes snapped to the former Dame Vakko, she was reading off of a portable vidscreen that had a picture of him as a child and the details of his first sale on it.  He didn’t let anything show on his face as she continued to read.  This time it was a picture of him taken when he’d been arrested.

 

“Brian O’Connor, Age: 20, Occupation: Pleasure Slave, Crime: Murder.  Sentence: Life Imprisonment.”

 

There were murmurs spreading through the crowd now as she paused and looked him dead in the eye, waiting for him to speak.  Brian crossed his legs, he wasn’t going to let her get to him.  How he handled this situation would make a huge impact on how the court viewed him.  He was upset and embarrassed to have it thrown out there for all to see, but it wasn’t all that hard to find the information if one wanted it.  This way no one could come back and use it against him later.  He would just show these people that no matter what he’d been in the past, he was their leader now.

 

“I’m assuming you have a point Dame Vaako?”  He asked coolly.

 

“I’m just wondering _My Lord,_ ”  She said slyly. “How a murderous whore became our Lord Marshal’s Consort, and how prudent it is to let one wield the power that such an office carries. How much can a slave truly know of the world, especially one who spent most of their time on his knees.  How can they be expected to lead us.  I’m really quite concerned about the direction our people will be lead in, if such a person is at our leader’s side.”

 

The murmurs had grown to a dull roar and Brian held a hand up to silence the people.

 

“If you’re done being vulgar My Lady? I will address your concerns.”  He began, not moving from his spot on the throne.

 

“I will not deny the fact that I was a slave, nor the fact that I was a pleasure slave, but since my skills in the bedroom are being put to use for the benefit of the Lord Marshall, I don’t see why it’s a concern.  I’ll just take it that you're either curious, or jealous.

 

“If you’re curious I’m sure there are plenty of pretty boys willing to show you exactly what you’re wondering about. If you’re jealous all I can tell you is, that’s too bad.  I _am_ the Lord Marshal’s consort and I shall remain so.”  

 

He stared around the room, people seemed very interested in what he had to say next.  He could see some of them were amused by his little speech, some approved and some were turning from his side.  That was ok, he’d get them back.

 

“As for my ability to lead, do you know what a good leader does my lady?  A good leader connects with the people, learns what their concerns and needs are, then figures out how best to meet them.  And then does everything they can to make sure their people stay healthy and happy.

 

“You know what a good slave does Mistress?  A good slave watches, a good slave goes unnoticed, a good slave learns what their master’s needs are and fulfills them perfectly. A good slave knows what their master requires before they do, and takes care of it.  They work behind the scenes, they make sure their master stays healthy and pleased.  

 

I was a _very good_ slave Dame Vaako, and I continue to serve My Lord with every ounce of skill I possess, and he is pleased, _very pleased_ ”  His grin said everything about how pleased Riddick was with him.

 

He leaned forward on the throne to speak more closely to the woman in front of him.

 

“Now, as for being murderous, well your motto is you keep what you kill.  So I’m not entirely sure why you brought it up.  For the record however. I was falsely accused. If it eases your mind to not have a murderer as your Lord Consort.”  He smirked.

 

“Now this lovely little display of yours was impressive, and took quite a bit of effort I’m sure.  It also reeks of desperation.  I know you want a place in my Lord’s bed but you won’t have it.  If there is one thing he hates, it’s desperate whores.  The thing he hates more than that, is attacks upon his Consort. So I’m going to do you a favor Dame Vaako.”  He motioned for the guards to come forward.

 

“I’m going to have these fine guards here escort you to your rooms, and then they can wait and escort you to the banquet tonight, because I’m sure My Lord would not want you to miss it.”

 

“This isn’t the end of this.”  She seethed before turning on a heel and stalking from the room, the guards flanking her..

 

“Oh I’m sure it isn’t” he replied.

 

He looked at the court, all of them trying to figure out what to make of what had just happened.

 

He was surprised as anyone when Riddick came out of the shadows.

 

Riddick was proud of Brian and his calm diplomatic replies.

 

The petitions were boring but he understood the need to get through them all.

 

Brian was doing so well and Riddick was beaming with pride.

 

The voice he didn’t want to hear rang loud through the room.

 

Vaako’s hand on his arm kept him from killing the woman instantly.

 

Airing Brian’s past for the whole court of gossiping bitches who would spread it over the army in minutes.

 

Brian was cool calm and collected as he replied and Riddick had never been prouder of his mate.

 

They were a good balance, Brian would be able to handle the situations where Riddick would prefer to just kill.

 

He watched the bitch leave the room and decided a united front would be best for this.

 

Slowly he and Vaako moved out of the shadows and up onto the dais.

 

Riddick gave the blonde a small smile and stroked his cheek, cupping his chin and encouraging him to stand by the movement alone, before sitting on the throne and then pulled Brian down onto his lap.

 

Non verbal cues, showing how in sync they were with each other was a good way to show Brian was Riddick’s equal, that he did speak for the Lord Marshal.

 

“We’ll have a few more petitions before we must leave to prepare for tonight.” He spoke to the court.

 

Brian let nothing show on his face as Riddick approached him.  He smiled up at the man and let him guide him up and into his lap.  He made himself comfortable, presenting a united front, the perfect picture for the court.  Inside he was seething.

 

Riddick just came out and undermined him.  He should have been allowed to finish it, he knew his mate was probably as on edge as he was about what had happened, but he just took away any respect Brian had managed to gain.  By coming from inside the room he proved that he didn’t truly trust Brian to handle it on his own, and that he was a liar, he also by coming in and rescuing him like that showed he thought Brian wasn’t strong enough to deal with situations.  Brian was going to win back the crowd by himself and that chance was stolen from him.

 

He sat, projecting an air of calm and solidarity, letting Riddick field the questions and adding his input where he saw fit.

 

Eventually Riddick brought the proceedings to a close and led him out of the hall to their quarters.

 

Riddick immediately tried to pull him into a hug, tried to comfort him, obviously knowing how hard that had been on him, but Brian was in no mood.  He put a hand on Riddick’s chest, stopping him.

 

“I realize that you were only trying to help.  But I cannot believe you did that to me.”  His voice rising slightly on the end.

 

“What did I do?” Riddick frowned, his mate had smelt wrong since he entered the Necropolis.

 

“I saw you were upset and I wanted to help.” He moved away from the blonde, confused and a little hurt at the tone Brian used. Moving into their rooms and away from listening ears, the Alpha began to undo the ties on his armour, wanting to bathe before the banquet he had no desire to attend.

 

Brian followed him down to their sleeping quarters, tearing his robe off as he went.

 

“You undermined me in front of the entire court.  You showed them that you think I can’t actually handle being in charge.  You made me a liar, by telling them you were busy and you coming out of the shadows like that, you told them you thought I needed supervision, that I couldn’t handle the difficult parts of this on my own.  Then when things _did_ get difficult.” His voice broke slightly, the memory of everything Dame Vaako had shared with the court, the _entire_ court.

 

“You came out to rescue me, like I couldn’t finish it.  Like I need protection because when it gets hard I can’t do it.  I needed to finish that, to show the court that it didn’t bother me, that I was strong enough and that the shit in the past meant nothing, and instead you come out and…”

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“I know...I know you were just trying to help, but things are going to be so much harder now.  They won’t see me as their leader, respect me in my own right, if every time something big happens you come out and pull me into your lap and cuddle me like some delicate thing.  They need to see me as strong too.”  He was standing across from Riddick, arms crossed and nearly shaking with the stress of the situation.

 

Riddick had no idea how these politics bullshit went. He was educated in the prison system, what use did he have for court etiquette?

 

“How was I supposed to know? You were distressed and upset and I wanted to help. I wanted to make you feel better. Should I have just left you to be insulted? Should I just ignore when you are hurt or upset? Let you work it out on your own?” He asked, voice raising.

 

“Should I stop hugging you or touching you? Should I stop treating you like my Kajira and go back to treating you as the whore in my bed?” He snapped.

 

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, he was angry and lashing out with what he knew would hurt Brian the most.

 

“Brian-“ He started but the look on the blonde’s face told him nothing he had to say would fix what he’d just done.

 

Riddick’s words hit him like a slap across the face.  Riddick had promised never to use that word in reference to him.  His back stiffened and he turned to the big man.

 

“Is that what you’d like me to be?”  He hissed.

 

“If you’re going to take my power from me I might as well be. That’s all they’ll see me as, and apparently that’s what you think of me as well.”  His voice was low and emotionless.

 

“At least I have experience with that, and it’s proven how good I am at it.  Where would you like me _My Lord._ Shall I get on my knees?  Would you like your cock sucked after such a hard day? Or  would you like your whore on his hands and knees for ease of access.”  

 

He walked over intending to get on his knees, but couldn’t do it.  He’d promised himself he wouldn’t do this again and he wouldn’t, not even for Riddick.

 

“Fuck you Riddick.”  He slapped the man across the face and stalked out the door, tears welling in his eyes.

 

Riddick let Brian rant, let him hit him even though he could have caught the blonde’s wrist and watched him stalk out the door.

 

Riddick’s Alpha whimpered inside of him, desperate to go after his mate and make things right.

 

He couldn’t do that. He had to give Brian space.

 

He could arrange that. And he could apologise in other ways.

 

Riddick sent for Vaako, had the man organise formal attire for the evening for Brian, the original option no longer appropriate.

 

He had robes and clothing made of the most expensive material, something that painted Brian as the highest of Lords within the court, something that gave him status and power apart from being Riddick’s consort.

 

He left the knife that had killed Irgun on top, Necro’s gave gifts for courting, and Riddick wanted to do this right.

 

“If I don’t have a consort what happens?”

 

“You need one for status, if you’re single. If you’re married then the Status is balanced.” Vaako replied stiffly.

 

“So if I married Brian…”

 

“Unacceptable, he was your consort first, a rise like that in power-“

 

“He was never just my consort.” Riddick muttered.

 

Vaako nodded.

 

“You keep calling him a word we don’t know…”

 

“Kajira.”

 

“Maybe explain that to them, what it means, they might allow a marriage after understanding.”

 

“Brian has to agree first.”

 

“Thats what the knife is for.” The Necro teased.

 

With a small huff of air, the Lord Marshal nodded and sent Vaako out so he could bathe

 

Brian stalked from the quarters and immediately realized he had no where to go and no idea where he was going.  He wandered around the halls until he found a large room with a vidscreen.  He sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and stared out at the stars.

 

He was alone. He had no where to go, and no one to go to.  He had been a slave for his entire life, until he’d been sent to that slam.  He didn’t know how to do anything but use his body to survive, most of the time unwillingly, but he survived and that’s what mattered.  Now the entire court knew about it. If Riddick cut him loose he would be be right back where he had been.  He would be used and it would destroy him, it was going to be hard enough even with Riddick.

 

He realized he may have overreacted a bit to Riddick’s words, but Riddick knew what it meant when he used that word.  He expected Brian to do these things, to wield his power and yet he undermined it at every turn.  Riddick said he didn’t understand but then why didn’t he ask, or think, the man was a brilliant strategist, why couldn’t he figure this out.

 

Brian began to feel the ache inside him, the one that meant he’d been away from Riddick for too long.  That was another thing, he literally could not be away from Riddick, he’d die.  He didn’t really want to be away from Riddick anyway, all he really wanted was to bury himself in those strong arms and shut the world out, but he wanted Riddick to understand exactly what he was asking from him, and respect that it was difficult, respect that he needed help but that pulling him into his lap and cuddling wasn’t the only way.  

 

The people would never see him as more than the Lord Marshal’s whore if he kept that up.  The big man was heaping a lot on his shoulders and while he was trying the best he could, he wasn’t helping.

 

Brian waited until he the pain got so bad he could barely stand it and struggled to his feet.  Breathing hard, he made it back to their quarters and collapsed. He really just wanted Riddick’s arms around him.  He wished he could erase the last few hours.

 

Riddick was dressing in his formal clothing when Brian got back. The Furyan was beginning to feel the ache of being apart for too long and he could only assume how bad it was for Brian.

 

"There's clothes for you on the bed. You can bathe if you want, we have time. I'll wait out here."

He said stiffly and went to exit the room.

 

Brian stared from where he’d dropped next to the door as Riddick left the room.  So this was how it was going to be?  Was Riddick really done with him?  Had he gone too far?  What would Riddick do with him if he was done with him?  He didn’t want to think of the answer.  He whimpered in pain. It had gotten a little better but it wouldn’t completely go away without Riddick’s touch.

 

He dragged himself to the bathroom and drew a bath.  He washed quickly and went to the bed. He climbed in, smelling their mingled scents lingering in the sheets.  He supposed this might be the last chance he ever had to lay here, he might as well make the most of it.  He inhaled deeply, the scent easing some of the pain and then got up.  He needed to get dressed and face whatever was coming.

 

He went to the clothes, they were opulent, ridiculously formal.  He’d never seen anything like them, they screamed power and prestige. What the hell was Riddick playing at.  He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself.  He went to the door,  took a deep breath and opened it.

 

Riddick smiled when he saw Brian. He looked amazing.

 

Instantly the smile dropped from his face.

 

If Brian wanted to be treated like a Lord and not his consort then Riddick would do so.

 

"We have a few minutes before we need to leave." He spoke lowly.

 

He eyed the still dark bruise on Brian's neck that he'd put there not a few hours earlier.

 

He wanted to hold his mate, soothe the pain he knew he was feeling, kiss and hold him and apologise but Brian didn't want to be coddled didn't want to be treated as fragile and Riddick would respect that.

 

Brian frowned as Riddick’s face dropped at the sight of him.  So he’d really messed up that badly.  Ok.  He could deal with this.

 

“What is going to happen tonight My Lord?  Because I need to know, if I’m to be your…..something other than what I was…”  He couldn’t make himself say the word again.

 

“I need to know, so I know how to behave.”  His voice was stiff, awkward.  He wanted to go and bury himself in Riddick’s chest, to apologize for anything he’d said wrong and promise that Riddick could treat him however he wanted, do whatever he wanted if he’d just stop frowning at him that way.

 

“You’re my- “ Riddick paused and stopped. “What do you want to be?” He asked softly, unsure of himself.

 

“Because apparently what I want isn’t the same as what you want. I need to know how to treat you, how to act around you without you getting angry at me again.”

 

He took a few steps towards Brian.

 

“I want this to work. I want you happy and whatever you need me to do I’ll do it, but please don’t be mad at me. Don’t be angry with me again. I’m _trying_. I’ve never done this before.”

 

Brian looked at Riddick, really looked at him, he’d never seen the big man look so wrecked before.

 

“I want.  I want you.  I want what we had.  I want you to call me Kajira again, and kiss me and cuddle me and feed me.  I want all of that.  I want to wake up next to you covered in your marks secure in the knowledge that I’m yours and you’re mine.  I don’t want to be wearing these ridiculous clothes,” he lifted the almost floor length sleeves of the robe he was wearing, “or going to this stupid banquet while we’re fighting. I just want _you._ ”

 

He stepped closer and pressed his forehead against Riddick’s chest, inviting the big man to put his arms around him.

 

Riddick wrapped his arms around the blonde, even more confused.

 

“But you got mad at me for doing that.” He said softly. “I don’t know what I did wrong then.”

 

Brian felt amazing in his arms, it felt right, like being home. Brian’s scent changed and he smelt better, calm and happy and Riddick nuzzled his face against the blonde’s cheek and inhaled deeply.

 

Brian basked in the warmth, feeling the pain beginning to subside.  This was exactly where he was supposed to be and he was never leaving again.  Ever.

 

“I _like_ sitting on your lap on the throne.  I _like_ when you kiss me in front of them and touch me and show them that you’re the only one that gets to.  I just don’t want it when I’ve just won a huge battle in court and am trying to establish myself.  Think with this head next time.”  He brushed his hand across Riddick’s bald head.

 

“You’re such a brilliant man, I’m in awe. I know you can get this.  I know you were just upset, but trust me to handle it next time, and be here when I get back and need you to hold me when I fall apart.  I’m a big boy and I can take care of it myself, and if I ever need you, I know how to find you, but when you send me to hold court on my own.  You’ve got to let me do it _on my own._ ok?”  He finished staring up at his mate, now that he wasn’t upset he could explain himself more clearly, he hoped.

 

Riddick nodded. “Okay.” He agreed and kissed him deeply. “Okay. In public I’ll let you initiate things, in private, you’re fair game.” he teased.

 

“Do you want to see what I originally had planned for you to wear? You can chose if you don’t want to wear it, I meant it when I said I wanted you to be my equal, anything you don’t want to do Brian I won’t force you.” He kissed him again.

 

“I’m sorry I used that word.”

 

Brian smiled up at him, it was more than he could have ever asked for.

 

“Thank you.”  He leaned up to kiss him again.

 

“And yes, I’d very much like to see what you had planned for me _Master”_  He smiled.

 

Riddick moaned softly at the sound of that name from Brian’s lips.

 

He pulled Brian closer and nuzzled his cheek against Brian’s “Kajira.” He whispered, almost reverent of how pleased he was to have Brian in his arms and to be able to call him that.

 

“Alright, come have a look.” He pulled Brian back into their rooms, gently by the wrist and opened up the drawer he’d hidden the other clothing in. It was a pair of black simple underwear, sheer harem pants and soft looking shoes, it would leave his body exposed just enough to entice and tease.

 

“I wanted to parade you about to all those who tried to give you a courting gift today, wanted to show off that you’re mine and I’m yours.” He picked up the knife he’d killed the old Lord Marshal with. “I wanted you to wear this on your hip, our own courting gift.” He admitted.

 

Brian stared at the clothes, imagined himself wearing them and lounging in Riddick’s lap, showing off the fact that he belonged to the big man, that he could parade around in such things and no one could lay a hand on him.

 

He thought about what it would mean.  He wanted the court to see him as someone who held power, who they had to respect and obey, would parading around half naked really do that?

 

But it would.  He’d made a big deal that day about how well he served his master, about how his skills in serving made him a better leader.  This evening was about him and Riddick together, how they functioned as a unit, and he was a slave to his Master.  It might actually solidify his power. If he could lead them from his master’s lap, wearing nothing but sheer pants he would be unstoppable.

 

“I think.”  He leaned in and kissed Riddick’s neck

 

“That you had better get to work.”  He purred, stripping off his robe.

 

Riddick watched as Brian studied the clothing, or lack there of. His face changed expressions a few times before he kissed the man’s neck and began to disrobe.

 

The Alpha smirked and bit into his exposed shoulder, sucking a bruise into the skin.

 

“How many can I leave?” He asked, now conscious that his decisions would have to be _their_ decisions.

 

He’d almost lost Brian, he’d messed up and he wanted to avoid that again.

 

Brian whimpered and whispered in his ear.

 

“As many as you like Master.  I’m yours remember?  And we’re going to show them exactly how powerful I am because I am yours.  And we’re going to do it while you kiss, and cuddle and feed me.  Because I’m your Kajira, and you’re my Master.  I’m yours; you’re mine and we’re going to prove that because I serve you so well, you take such good care of me, we’re going to be the best leaders they’ve ever had.  And I’m gonna do it all, from your lap.”  He purred, leaning up to kiss Riddick on the lips.

 

He loved that Riddick was heeding his words, was giving him leeway to make decisions, but he needed his strong master too.  

 

Riddick grinned at Brian’s words. “Like I’d let you do it from anywhere else.” He teased.

 

He latched his mouth to the centre of Brian’s chest, sucking an elaborate trail down his chest to the sensitive spot below his belly button and between his hips.

 

“One day this is going to be swollen with my come and I’m going to have so much fun pressing on it and touching it.” He grinned up the at blonde from his position on his knees.

 

“And tonight I’m going to have your cock in my mouth, because I’ve been wanting to taste you properly for months.” He growled lowly and helped the blonde pull his underwear and then the sheer pants up.

 

Lastly he secured his knife, the one everyone would recognise instantly, to Brian’s hip, within easy reach if he needed to use it.

 

He was going to set aside time to do more training with Brian, he wanted the blonde to be a warrior too, wanted him to be able to fight off even the best Necro’s.

 

Brian whimpered when Riddick began leaving his marks on his body, moaning loud when he reached his lower belly, talking about breeding him again.

 

“Fuck Master.  You’re such a tease.”  He sighed as Riddick dressed him and mentioned what he had planned for that night.

 

When he stood to secure the knife to his hip Brian sucked his own mark into Riddick’s neck,  claiming him for all to see.

 

When he was dressed there was a sharp knock at the door.  They both knew it was Vaako with their escort so Brian went to open it.  

 

“So should we talk about the fact that I made a really big enemy today at court?  And then more or less put her on house arrest and she and her followers are probably going to be pissed?”  He asked looking up at both men.  

 

Riddick grinned.

 

“You won’t have to worry about her for long. I don’t plan on letting her live past tonight. I want you to push her.” He told Brian.

 

“Push her slowly and carefully, I know you can do it. Make her look like a fool, a desperate whore. I want her to push too far so I can kill her for daring to speak ill of you.” He purred into Brian’s ear as they walked.

 

“Or I can let you do it. Make an example of her. Prove I will always stand with you, and to undermine your power is to undermine mine?” He offered, not sure how his actions would be interpreted.

 

“You have to teach me this court stuff.”

 

Brian thought it over.

 

“You need to do it, to prove a point that you tolerate no disrespect of me, but do it on my order, to show that I share your power, that you take care of me, keep me healthy and happy, same as I do you.”  He winked, kissing Riddick’s cheek.

 

Vaako reminded them that it was time to go and Brian felt a slight thrill of nerves, he was about to face the court in next to nothing.  He could do this.  Vaako’s men formed an honor guard around them and he walked next to Riddick, hand held tenderly in the crook of his arm.

 

Riddick nodded.

 

He could do that. He’d kill the bitch anyway, if it was on Brian’s order he was more than happy to go along.

 

They entered the Necropolis which had been lined with tables and a feast, the throne had been moved back and a low table with opulent cushions had been put in it’s usual place.

 

Riddick sat down behind it and held a hand out for Brian, offering him the chance to sit with him, not forcing him to.

 

The look on Brian’s face said he’d done the right thing.

 

He smirked at the gawking and the whispers regarding the state of Brian’s chest and Riddick’s neck.

 

“I think we’re a big hit.” He teased in the blonde’s ear, nuzzling against his throat and grinning.

 

Brian settled himself in the circle of Riddick’s arms, leaning into his chest and cuddling there. Trying to look regal as he did it, but needing the strength of his master.

 

“I think everyone is remembering I’m a slaveboy.”  He whispered. Now that he was actually doing it, this whole outfit idea was a bit daunting, especially with everyone knowing who he was and what he used to do.  He could already feel the leers on his skin he didn’t like it.

 

"You're not a slaveboy, you're my Kajira. I'm sorry I never explained it before now. You'll understand the difference in a few minutes." He promised and turned Brian's head to kiss him slowly, deeply. "Remember. If you're a slaveboy and they're all beneath you, what does that say about them?" He asked.

 

“You’re the best master ever.”  Brian whispered with a smile, ducking his head against Riddick’s chest.  It was exactly what he needed to hear.

 

“Now make your little toast so you can feed me.  I’m starving.”  He teased, nipping at the bottom of Riddick’s jaw,  showing off to the courtiers. He could sit and be pampered by his master and he’d still rule them.

 

Riddick grinned and read out the speech Vaako had helped him prepare, addressing the upcoming raid and the new positions of people around them.

 

He also mentioned that Brian was his Kajira and any classifications as to what that mean could be asked after they had eaten.

 

He sat back and picked up one of the pieces of fruit he knew Brian liked and held it to his lips, smiling when Brian sucked it out of his fingers.

 

"Love it when you get playful." He grinned

 

Brian grinned and repeated the motion sucking the fingers lightly into his mouth when the next bit was brought to his lips. He chuckled at Riddick's growl in his ear when one of the doors banged open as Dame Vaako came striding in, flanked by her guards.

 

"I see our Lord Consort is remembering his old life." She sneered after looking once at his outfit.

 

"Your skin is looking a bit green Dame Vaako you might want to get that looked at." Brian. replied cooly not giving in to her

 

Riddick smirked at the banter. Brian was quick and his barbs were true.

 

"How many hours do you think she wasted trying to look as stunning as you?" He asked his Kajira. Brian chuckled.

 

"At least I don't look like some two credit whore perched on my John's lap." she hissed

 

Brian stiffened and the growl Riddick let out echoed through the hall. He felt Riddick moving behind him, obviously wanting to drop her right then. Brian put a hand on his arm.

 

"Not yet." he whispered.

 

"Wow you must be truly desperate Dame Vaako, to resort to such base insults.  Let me offer you a piece of free advice. It doesn't usually help your case to insult the object of your affection’s mate, when they are covered in evidence of their coupling, call them a dirty name and accuse the object themselves of having to pay for it. You might want to try a different approach next time." he smiled sweetly not letting how much that word bothers him show

 

"And if you use that word again I'll drop you where you stand. Are we clear?" Riddick growled lowly, hand still on his Ulak ready to kill any second.

 

The Dame simpered to Riddick "Of course Lord Marshal." She bowed low, exposing her ample cleavage and went back to her table at the front.

 

Riddick watched and waited for her to sit before letting go of his blade.

 

"No matter what anyone says. You're my Kajira. You'll always be my Kajira." He whispered in Brian's ear and picked up a piece of chocolate.

 

"Open." He said softly and placed it on the blonde's tongue. He was of half a mind to put it on his shoulder and watch it melt before licking it off his perfect white flesh.

 

Brian moaned letting his head fall back onto Riddick's shoulder.

 

"You're the best Master ever" he turned his head to lick at Riddick's neck enjoying the flavor of his skin mixed with the chocolate.

 

"You keep saying that." Riddick purred in his ear.  "You gonna let me prove it?" He asked, nipping at Brian's exposed throat, fingers running over his chest.

 

"Soon I'm going to have gold rings through these." He teased pinching playfully at Brian's nipples.

“So when we have events like this I can play with them while you squirm in my lap."

 

Brian moaned squirming as Riddick played with his nipples.

 

"I squirm anyway but if you want them pierced you can." He told him seriously looking into his eyes

 

"Good. I want to do it. I don't trust anyone else not to hurt you." He licked up Brian's neck as he continued pinching the blonde's nipples.

 

"You're enjoying this." He purred noticing the tent forming in Brian's underwear. They had a table obscuring the view of their laps but if Riddick was to do anything, Brian's noises and face, not to mention the movement of his hand would give them away.

 

"Do you want me to help?" He whispered, leaving it up to Brian.

 

"Of course I'm enjoying it your hands are on me." He moaned

 

Brian didn't have to think long about it. Riddick getting him off here would just show off how much Riddick cared for him. Plus he wanted to get off and it would be hot as hell.

 

"Please Master" he whispered.

 

Riddick grinned and let his hand slide lower down Brian’s chest, pinching against the bruises he’d made earlier just to hear Brian gasp.

 

“Good boy.” He praised before slipping his hand inside of Brian’s pants and underwear, large warm palm cupping him gently.

 

“You enjoy it when they know I pleasure you. You like them knowing it’s not all about my pleasure it’s about both of us.” He purred lowly.

 

“They’re all going to know what we’re doing soon. One by one they’ll turn to look, slowly going silent until even the people in the back can hear you pant and whimper while I work you over until you come. Then they’ll get to watch while I lick my hand clean and share the spoils with you.”

 

Brian moaned and relaxed back against Riddick turning his head and burying it in the big man's neck. He let his legs fall open wide giving Riddick plenty of room move and making it even more obvious what was going on.

 

He reached one arm up around Riddick's neck his hand landing on Riddick's shoulder the other curled helplessly into a fist on the table as he whimpered and sighed.

 

"Fuck Master."

 

Riddick grinned, curling his fingers around Brian's now fully hard cock and working him slowly. "I wonder how long it'll take them to realize?" He purred. "Look at them all, completely oblivious, but if I do this." Riddick let go of his cock and moved lower pushing a dry finger against his hole. Brian made a noise. "Mmm thats is, Kajira." He grinned ,taking Brian's cock again. "I'm going to make this quick so you can come and then we're going back to our room so I can fuck you through the bed."

 

Brian cried out when Riddick pushed against him, whining as Riddick took him back in hand. His hips began to rock slightly against where he could feel Riddick hard beneath him.

 

He forced his eyes open to look around the room. People were indeed beginning to stare, that was okay, let them see how well his Master took care of him.  He locked eyes with one woman in particular and moaned high and wanton just for her benefit.

 

"You finally saw her huh? She looks so mad. She'll never get to do this, you're the only one. Show her how good it feels to have my hand on you. Show her what she'll never have." Riddick purred in Brian's ear, speeding up the movements of his hand.

 

Brian turned his face up for a kiss his eyes never leaving Dame Vaako. She looked ready to jump onto the dais and kill him herself. It made Brian grin to think about exactly how jealous that woman must be.

 

Riddick's hand was feeling too good he was getting close, every eye in the room was fixed on them now, all you could hear were the sounds of his pleasure.

 

"Please Master please." He whimpered

 

“Go on,” Riddick gave his permission. “Come for me Brian. I wanna see you come, wanna see how good I make you feel.” He kissed him deeply pumping the blonde through the aftershocks of his orgasm before gently easing his hand out of his underwear and bringing his sticky fingers to his mouth, licking them clean before pulling Brian in for a kiss to share the taste.

 

Brian moaned into the kiss, tasting himself mixed with Riddick, and relaxed back against Riddick’s chest, closing his legs and pulling himself into a more demure posture.

 

“You’re the best master ever.”  He sighed, loud enough for the entire room, that was still staring at them to hear, and turning his face up for another kiss.  When he pulled away he righted himself and reached for another piece of meat.  He never stopped being hungry and he loved that he was now able to eat whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

 

He looked around the room, and caught Dame Vaako’s eye as she glared at him.  Brian grinned back and whispered to Riddick.

 

“I don’t think she was impressed.”

 

Riddick chuckled lowly. “No I don’t think she was.” He agreed.

 

Riddick held Brian against him eating food that the blonde held to his lips. He in turn fed fruit and meat to the blonde, muttering in his ear about all the filthy things he was going to do to the boy when they got back to their room.  

 

“I’ve got Vaako going on a special mission tomorrow and I’ve told him to cancel all our arrangements for the day so we can spend it doing nothing if we want.” He purred, pinching at Brian’s nipples again, loving the way he squirmed.

 

“We can spend it in bed, relaxing and doing nothing, or we can spend half of it in bed and the other half in the gym, working on your fighting and getting all hot and sweaty again before I take you on the training matts.”

 

“Fuck Master you can’t just say those things.”  Brian whined, turning his face up for a kiss.  He was caught up in his Master’s words and touches that he hardly noticed as Dame Vaako stood slowly and approached the dais. It wasn’t  until  she began to clap slowly the he looked at her.

 

“That was quite the show My Lord, your boy is well trained.”  She simpered addressing Riddick, before she turned to Brian

 

"There are rumors about you _My Lord._ " she addressed him. "Your former master talks and so does his court. They say you were passed around. Given out to anyone who earned some favor with the king. Any little thing earned them a night with you.

 

Is that why you're here with the Lord Marshall? Is that how he's going to keep his court loyal. I have to say. I don't think you're worth it. Though that little display will certainly have many parties interested. I’m sure the Lord Marshall will be able to accomplish anything he likes with the offers he will no doubt receive.  I would caution any lord who partakes to make sure the boy’s been thoroughly examined before, you never know what someone so _busy,_ may have picked up."

 

Riddick was on his feet instantly with a snarl, Brian placed a hand on his arm and handed him the knife from his hip, this woman would die for her disrespect by the courting gift Riddick had given him.  The crowd was suddenly in uproar, even they wouldn’t tolerate so blatant an insult.  Brian held a hand up, and they went silent.  

 

“My Lady,”  He began, sitting up straight and pulling an air of regality around him that even half naked he managed to pull off.

 

“I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt.  I know that you are jealous, and I understand, My Lord is quite a catch.  He would have ended you this afternoon for your careless words but I asked him to wait.”  Riddick’s growl increased. “I had hoped you would get over these petty feelings and become an asset to our court.  I can see now that that just isn’t possible.  You are the lowest form of creature resorting to base insults and petty slander in your attempts to discredit me.  I will not have it anymore.”  

 

He addressed the entire court.

 

“Whatever you think of me and my past.  Whatever lies you may have heard and whether you believe them or not, the fact remains that I _am_ My Lord’s consort.  I _do_ rule at his side.  And I _will not_ tolerate such disrespect.”

 

“My Lord will you please end this disgusting creature’s existence.”  He smiled sweetly at Riddick.

 

Riddick thought Brian talked too much. He just wanted to get to the killing, but he understood that Brian needed to make this a show of united power.

 

“Gladly, Kajira.” He nodded and grabbed the woman by her throat.

 

He pulled her into the knife 4 times before throwing her back onto the floor before the dais.

 

She lay whimpering and bleeding on the floor.

 

“I don’t tolerate bullshit in my house. I will clean out anyone who gets between me and my mate.”

 

He moved to clean the knife on the bottom of her dress, smirking as he ruined the fabric even more.

 

Vakko caught his eye, face paler than usual, eyes wide and shocked, he hoped the man didn’t have any lingering emotions towards the bitch.

 

“The Dame is dead.” Announced one of the poncy official guys. “According to Necromonger faith all her belongings now pass to the Lord Marshal. All bow for his Lord Marshal’s new husband Lord Commander Vaako.”

 

Riddick’s head shot up. _What?_

 

Riddick glared at the court.

 

“No.” He said loudly. The room was quiet again.

 

“No, what the fuck is wrong with you? Brian is my Kajira, I would never have another like him.”

 

He moved back to Brian’s side.

 

“Clearly you’re all too stupid to look up that word. Kajira in my faith, to my people is more than your husband or your wife. Kajira is your mate, your equal and your match in every way possible. We are bound to one another, by the thing you value most. Your soul.”

 

He let it sink in for a moment, watching the look of shock throughout the room.

 

"I will not seek another and neither will he. Stop thinking of Brian as my consort. I have constantly referred to him as my Kajira, you will do so too. Brian is my husband, my mate and _mine_. I am his husband his mate and _his_. Any questions?”

 

“I have a question, husband.”  Brian grinned cheekily, raising his hand like an obedient school boy.

  
“Will you take me to bed now?”


	3. Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just shameless smut followed by cuteness and fluff. But it's totally relevant to the plot *nods*  
> Don't forget to comment and let us know what you think!

Riddick gave Brian a grin and dropped to one knee in front of the blonde, holding out the knife again, a formal offering. Vaako had told him this much.

 

When Brian laughed and took it happily, Riddick stood, grabbed the blonde around his middle, throwing him unceremoniously over the shoulder and marching out of the room and to their bed.

 

“Vaako, seal up the doors to our rooms. We’re not to be disturbed until you get back from your mission!” He called out and slammed the door behind him.

 

Brian laughed as he bounced onto the bed when Riddick dropped him.

 

“You’re such a caveman Master. Or should I say _husband?_ I love it.”  He held his arms up, beckoning Riddick over from where he was taking his robe off.

 

Riddick rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it’s anything new, you’ve known you’re my Kajira since the slam.” He disrobed and crawled up the bed to Brian, hooking his fingers in the boy’s pants and pulling both them and the underwear off in one go.

 

“But I suppose since we announced it this could be the wedding night?” He grinned.

 

“I suppose it could. Does that mean I’m the blushing bride?”  He asked, smirking as he reclined back against the pillows bending his knees and spreading his legs wide. His hand teasing his own nipples as Riddick sat on the edge watching him.

 

Riddick let out a low growl and crawled up the bed, moving between Brian’s legs and pinning the boy down with strong hands on his hips while he bit and sucked on the sensitive skin on the inside of Brian’s thigh, nuzzling up so his nose rubbed against the boy’s balls.

 

“You wanna be my bride or you wanna be my _Kajira_?” He asked, making it rumble and vibrate against his leg.

 

Brian’s heart pounded when Riddick’s hands pressed him to the bed.  He whined as Riddick’s mouth moved higher and higher, he couldn’t help squirming against Riddick’s firm hands.

 

“Oh fuck Master. Please.”  His word choice answering Riddick’s question.

 

“Good boy.” Riddick grinned. “You’ve been such a good boy, running my court and demanding all that respect. So hot watching you order them all around.” He purred, moving up to mouth at the boy’s hips.

 

“I think my Kajira deserves a reward.” He ghosted his mouth over Brian’s hard cock, breathing on it but not touching.

 

“What would my Kajira like?” He lifted his head to lock eyes with the blonde.

 

Brian whimpered, hearing Riddick praise him made him ridiculously happy, made him float. He wanted nothing more than to hear it again.  He sighed and bucked his hips as his master mouthed at him, his hands keeping him firmly in place.

 

“Your mouth Master. Please.”  He looked into Riddick’s eyes as he said it.  No one had ever done that for him before. He was well versed on giving this particular act but he’d never received.   He couldn’t wait to see what it felt like, especially when it was his Master doing it.

 

Riddick grinned. “As you wish.”

 

He mouthed up the hard length from base to tip, stopping to lap at the tip, moaning at the taste of Brian’s pre come. He’d tasted the boy not a half hour earlier but this was different. Brian’s scent was strongest here and Riddick loved how mingled their scents had become.

 

“No one’s ever done this for you have they?” He asked, voice low and deep, eyes flicking up to Brian’s as he parted his mouth and licked through the slit along the head.

 

Brian fisted the sheets beneath him and shook his head vigorously, eyes coming back to watch Riddick as he teased him.

 

“No.”  He panted.  This was quite possibly the most pleasurable thing he’d ever felt, second only to when Riddick fingered his prostate until he felt like he was going to die.

 

“Only...you.  All yours Master.  Ah...Fuck.” He whimpered.  Riddick’s tongue should be illegal.  The things he was doing felt too good to be true.

 

“Is this….does it feel this good when I do it for you?”  If it did he had no idea why Riddick ever let him off of his knees.

 

Riddick grinned. “It does.” He promised.

 

“If I could, I’d never let you use your mouth for anything else, but I’m not greedy.” He teased before parting his lips further and sucking the head into his mouth.

 

He had to hold Brian’s hips down to stop the boy from bucking up into his mouth. Slowly he lowered his lips further down Brian’s shaft, stopping when it became uncomfortable and then pulling back, working up a rhythm that had Brian’s legs twitching and squirming as he held him down and sucked him as decently as he could.

 

Riddick hadn’t done this much, preferring to have it done to him, but he loved the reactions he was drawing from Brian. Loved the noises and the writhing. He couldn’t wait to get his fingers inside the boy, knowing how much Brian loved having his prostate massaged.

 

Brian trembled as Riddick sucked him, shaking and whimpering he tried to keep his eyes open.  He wanted to burn the image of his cock inside Riddick’s mouth into his brain. He didn’t want to miss a second of it.

 

He writhed against the sheets, bucking and whimpering, feeling Riddick’s hands firm on him. The thought that he was stuck there, held in place to his Master’s pleasure, that his Master wanted to pleasure him, only spurred him on brought him closer.

 

“Fuck Master.  I’m gonna…”  He sobbed.

 

Riddick made a noise in the back of his throat encouraging Brian to come. To finish in his mouth.

The first burst took him by surprise but the rest he swallowed quickly as Brian moaned.

As soon as he finished Riddick surged up to kiss the blonde, rolling his cock in the V of his pelvis.

 

Brian wrapped his arms around Riddick’s shoulders and pulled him close kissing him enthusiastically, rocking his hips in sync with the big man.

 

“Have I ever told you you’re the best Master ever?  Because you are.”  He sighed.

 

“Now, I see you have a bit of a problem.”  He thrust his hips.  “How would you like me to solve it?”  He asked teasingly, sucking a mark into Riddick’s shoulder.

 

"I plan on burying my _problem_ in your ass and fucking you through the mattress. All night. Until one or both of us pass out." He purred, biting hard on Brian's shoulder leaving more teeth marks.

 

“Oh fuck.”  He moaned.  “Yes please.  You gonna fill me up Master?  Gonna breed me good until I’m all swollen here?”  He took one of Riddick’s hands and placed it on his lower belly.  

 

“Gonna fuck me hard until I can’t walk?  Until I can’t do anything but lay here, blissed out and swollen, leaking your seed in our bed?”  He purred in Riddick’s ear, voice breathy, hips working against Riddick.

 

“You know me too well.” Riddick smirked. “I can feel it. I haven’t come today so now I’m going to fill you so much.” He purred, moving to grab the vial of oil from the side table, lathering up his fingers and rubbing two of them over Brian’s hole.

 

“You gotta open up for me, Bri.” He licked along Brian’s neck pushing his fingers inside, slowly stretching the boy.

 

“I can’t decide if I want you on your back or on your knees. It’d be easier to keep you full if you were on your knees, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

 

Brian’s back arched when the fingers slid inside moaning wantonly.

 

“Oh god Master.”

 

“I won’t...I won’t be uncomfortable.”  Brian panted out, keening as Riddick’s fingers caressed him inside.  It was all he would say about his familiarity with that position and how long he could hold it.

 

“But...I want to see you the first time.  Take me like this first?  Please Riddick.”  He whined.

 

“Then I’ll be such a good boy for you.  I’ll be such a perfect Kajira and you can have me any way you want.  I just, I want to hold you and kiss you and hear your heartbeat when you’re inside me.  Please Master.”  He whispered.

 

Riddick smiled and kissed Brian softly, applying more oil to his fingers and pressing a third inside of him while also slicking up his cock.

 

“Alright, we can go slow and face to face the first time, then I want you on your knees.” He agreed, kissing Brian deeply as he spread his fingers  and stretched Brian further before removing them and pressing his cock against Brian’s hole.

 

He loved how Brian whined, rolled his hips up and tried to take Riddick deeper.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so thoroughly you’re not even going to remember your name Kajira. I’m going to have you begging me to come, panting out my name and writhing until you can’t take it anymore and come without permission. Then I’ll have to punish you.” He purred, easing his cock inside slowly until he was all the way in, tilting his pelvis so his cock pressed harshly against Brian’s prostate.

 

Brian twitched and moaned brokenly when Riddick finally pressed inside and pushed against his prostate.  His hands reached up and braced on the strong biceps of his mate, hands squeezing as he began to move, long slow strokes that had Brian gasping and moving his own hips to meet him.

 

His eyes locked with Riddick’s and he leaned up for a kiss, his tongue hungrily exploring Riddick’s mouth as he spread his legs even wider, trying to get Riddick as deep as possible.

 

“Oh God Riddick.”  He whimpered, burying his face in the crook of his neck.  

 

Riddick kept the pace slow, rolling his hips back and forth, bracing himself on his elbows either side of Brian’s head, while the blonde clutched at his shoulders.

 

“Love the way you whimper when I push in like this.” He shoved in hard and held himself still before slowly pulling and doing it again, quick jabs in, holding and slowly pulling out.

 

Brian obliged him unconsciously, whimpering uncontrollably until it was just a long low whine, broken occasionally by louder cries as Riddick’s thrusts hammered his prostate.

 

“I...You...I can’t….too good….so close.”  He couldn’t even form coherent words anymore. Riddick’s varying thrusts and perfect aim, made it impossible for him to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure.  The feeling of being bracketed down by his Master’s strong arms, his chest up against him, heartbeat hammering in his ears, hands stroking him lightly.  The man was all consuming and Brian was right where he wanted to be, drowning in him.

 

He tried to catch his breath when Riddick was taking it slow, just moving inside, making sure he felt every inch filling him, but it never lasted, he would start quickly piercing him and Brian’s was left gasping.

 

“Please master.  Please I can’t”  He sobbed, he was on the edge, he was going to come and soon.”

 

Riddick was sweating from the effort of restraining himself. His Alpha urges demanded he roll Brian over and take him roughly, to claim him so thoroughly no one would ever be able to touch him again, but Brian had wanted it slow, had wanted to face him for the first time and Riddick would do everything he could to see that happen.

 

“I got you. Come Brian, you can come Kajira.” He whispered sweetly in the blonde’s ear, slowly grinding deeply inside of the blonde. He could feel his own orgasm threatening to spill forward. But he waited for Brian first.

 

Brian heard his master’s words and the way he pressed in so perfectly, grinding the head against his prostate and Brian saw stars as he looked into Riddick’s eyes and came with a scream of his name.

 

He regained his senses slowly, Riddick stroking him through the aftershocks.

 

“Fuck Riddick.  That was.”  He didn’t have a word for it, but he hoped the satisfied look on his face conveyed what he was feeling.

 

Riddick held Brian through the aftershocks, the mix of his scent, his beating heart and his noises took Riddick over the edge too, pushing in deep and holding there as he came in long slow pulses.

 

“Mmmm.” He agreed, stroking Brian’s face and kissing him sweetly.

 

“I’ll give you 10 minutes to recover then your ass is mine.” He purred, trailing a hand across Brian’s messy stomach and licking his fingers clean.

 

"Ass is always yours" he mumbled incoherently.

 

Two orgasms so close together had him slightly muddled but he was enjoying laying in Riddick's arms. His hands stroking him softly.

 

When he finally came fully back to himself he smiled up at his master as he leaned in for a kiss, and shivered at the predatory look on his face.

 

"Good boy." Riddick praised him then pulled back, cock slipping out of his hole, dripping come onto the furs.

 

"Roll over." He slapped at Brian's hips firmly.

 

As soon as his ass was up and presented for him, Riddick wasted no time in sliding back in, deeper than before.

 

He picked up a swift pace, fucking Brian steadily, the sounds of skin slapping skin echoing through the room with his low growling and Brian's whimpers and keening.

 

Brian  whimpered and struggled to hold himself up. It was too soon, the sensation just on the edge of too much. He gripped the pillow beneath him, buried his face in it and whined helplessly.

 

Riddick loved the noises Brian made. Loved how he clung to the pillows beneath him and just took what Riddick have him.

 

"Good boy. You're so perfect Kajira." He purred, leaning down so he could lick and kiss at Brian's shoulder.

 

"You feel so good around my cock, no wonder it's so easy to fill you with my seed." He nuzzled between the boy's shoulder blades, cock twitching with how much the boy smelt like him already.

 

"Oh god Master please. Please fill me. Breed your good boy. Wanna be so full I'm almost bursting." Brian groaned.

 

He reveled in the feeling of Riddick's weight pressing down on him, holding him in place so he could fuck him good and hard. When the big man mouthed at his shoulders he turned his head hoping to catch his lips in a dirty kiss.

 

Riddick kissed Brian as best he could from this position.

 

"You've got such a naughty mouth." He teased against Brian's lips.

 

"I'm going to come in you and then I'm going to look over my work before I fill you again." He purred, biting at Brian's lips.

 

Brian moaned.

 

"Fuck Master." His head dropping back down and his elbows nearly collapsing as Riddick's hips moved, pounding into him, the head of his cock hitting that spot that made Brian's vision fuzzy every time.

 

He didn't know what Riddick looking over his work was going to entail but Brian was pretty sure his master was going to tease him until he died of frustration and Brian wouldn't even mind.

 

Riddick let out a low snarl, hips shoving forward roughly before he buried himself as rep as he could ,holding still as he pulsed inside the boy.

 

He circled his arms around Brian’s middle, grinding against the boy’s prostate, sucking bruising marks over Brian’s back as he rode it out.

 

He kept them locked together for a few more minutes, enjoying the afterglow and nuzzling into Brian. His Kajira smelt happy and proud and very aroused.

 

The Alpha reached beneath him and circled Brian’s cock.

 

“Such a good boy.” He praised. “Hold still for me.” He purred and slowly pulled out, careful to not let any of his come out.

 

He held Brian’s cheeks in his hands, parting them, watching his hole, slightly red, twitch with the emptiness.

 

Brian groaned as Riddick pulsed inside him almost imagining he could feel his seed filling him, coating his insides.

 

"Fuck master please." He whimpered as his warm hand closed around him.

 

He wriggled and cried out when Riddick pulled out, distressed at the loss and feeling exposed as his master opened him up and his hole clenched on air.

 

"Please master. Empty." He whimpered wanting Riddick back inside.

 

“Shhh.” Riddick soothed, and used his thumb to push against the ring of muscle, watching a line of come start to work its way down his crack and the back of his balls.

 

Riddick caught it with his finger and pushed it back in, arching the blonde’s hips higher and tilting his pelvis more to better keep it in.

 

He grabbed for a couple of pillows and stuffed them under Brian’s hips, trying to get him comfortable.

 

“Better?” He asked.

 

"Thank you Master."  he sighed.

 

The new position arched his back at a sharp angle, the pillows helped but he dropped his shoulders, until he was resting on just his knees and chest, hips held up by pillows, arms hugging the pillow under his head.

 

He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his Master's hands on him.

 

Riddick kept one hand on Brian’s ass, two fingers inside, plugging him up and pressing against his prostate to watch the boy twitch and moan, the other rubbed soothingly up his back and shoulders.

 

“Lets try this.” He pulled Brian’s knees further down the bed, making him a little more flat with his hips still arched up, it would take the pressure of his spine and be more comfortable for him.

 

“That’s better, can keep you like this for longer.” He nodded to himself.

 

Brian’s toes curled in pleasure as Riddick’s fingers pressed into him, stroking his prostate as the big man  repositioned him again.  This one was much better, lying mostly flat with his ass held up and presented for his Master’s use.

 

“This is much better Master.”  He sighed happily, whining a bit at the end as large fingers pressed down inside him.

 

The Alpha preened, pleased he could make his mate happy, pleased his mate was enjoying this as much as he was. He’d been worried Brian would only put up with this breeding because Riddick wanted it and the blonde had trouble disobeying his words.

 

“Good, you tell me if it gets uncomfortable.” He moved to lie over Brian, removing his fingers and replacing it with his cock as he pressed his weight down, bracing most of his weight on his elbows on either side of Brian’s head.

 

“You always feel so tight around me, no matter how much I fuck you or fill you, you always feel so tight and perfect.”

 

Brian’s breath left him in a huff as Riddick’s weight pressed down on him again.

 

“ ‘s cause you’re so big Master.”  Brian mumbled, face pressed into the pillow, pleasure making his words slur as Riddick pressed inside him again.

 

He reached forward and put one of his hands on top of Riddick’s entwining their fingers.

 

“Feel so good inside me Riddick.  Stretch me so well. Fill me up, ugh fuck Master.”  He breathed.

 

Riddick grinned when Brian entwined their fingers.

 

He moved his head so his cheek was pressing against Brian’s, rubbing them together, lovingly.

 

“Flattery will get you everything.” He purred happily, rolling his hips slowly in small controlled circles.

 

Brian cried out, fingers squeezing Riddick’s, as his legs twitched.

 

“Please Master.”  He worked his hips against the pillows, grinding his erection into the cloth.

 

“Gonna come Master.”  He sighed.

 

“Good boy.” Riddick praised him. “Good boy, you can come. I wanna feel you squeeze around me.” He turned his head to kiss the blonde, swallowing his noises while the boy writhed and moaned.

 

He picked up the pace, rutting harder and deeper, feeling himself getting close again too. The scent of Brian was overwhelming and knowing Brian would let him keep filling him over and over and over again felt like a challenge to do just that.

 

“Come for me Bri. Come with me."

 

Brian trembled, the pleasure overwhelming him until he spilled against the pillow beneath him, shaking and whining as Riddick fucked him through it, and then came himself pulsing inside him.

 

He came slowly back to himself, basking in the feeling of Riddick on top of him, petting him and stroking his hair.

 

He was still shaking with afterglow several minutes later, trying to catch his breath, feeling exhaustion settle into his body.  He knew he was going to need some time before he went again, but he didn’t want Riddick to leave his body.  Maybe he would just sleep like this.

 

He yawned, eyes drooping.

 

“Rest.” The Alpha said softly. “Get some sleep, if I crush you, just poke at me.” He nuzzled, trying to keep his hips still but he wanted to twitch forward and milk himself further.

 

“Soon we’ll have a toy to fill you with and we won’t have to worry about any leaks.”

 

Brian sighed and relaxed into the bedding. He could tell Riddick still wanted to move, wanted to keep filling him.

 

“Mmm I can’t go again right now.”  He whispered.  “But you don’t have to stop Master.”  He turned his head so Riddick would be able to see he was serious and not just saying it to please Riddick.

 

“I like it when you move in me.  I like it when you fill me. I want…”  He didn’t know how to finish his sentence but he rocked his hips slightly, hoping Riddick would understand.  He wanted to be used for his Master’s pleasure.  He trusted Riddick, knew he would stop when it became too much.  He wanted to give RIddick everything, if that’s what he wanted.

 

Riddick rumbled a pleased purr in his chest. “Always so good for me.” He cooed, nuzzling more.

 

He rolled his hips slowly, nearly moving inside the blonde.

 

“I can’t wait until we get that toy. I’ll breed you so full and plug you up, make you go around constantly full of me. Your stomach stretched with it.” He reached under Brian’s middle to touch the skin low on his stomach, seeing if it had stretched. His belly felt full, firm, but it wasn’t distended yet.

 

“A few more.” He muttered to himself.

 

Brian sighed and shifted getting comfortable and settling to rest as Riddick moved slowly within him.

 

He moaned softly when Riddick mentioned him going around filled with his seed, he could imagine it, Riddick preparing him slowly, fucking him hard and then plugging him up so that he would be able to think of nothing but the man as he squirmed on his throne.  Brian thought it would be even better if Riddick left the plug out, and he sat on the throne feeling Riddick leak out of him, reminding him constantly of who he belonged to, not that he would ever forget.

 

Riddick, continued to move slowly inside of Brian, listening to the small noises he made, happy and content.

 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, pressing gently kisses to his shoulders and squeezing the fingers still entwined with his own

 

Brian smiled into his pillow.

 

“You”  He answered

 

“You fucking me, filling me up good, and then sending me to hold court.  Me squirming on the throne because I can feel it dripping out as I listen to petition after endless petition and all the while I’ll be thinking about how much I would rather be here, or even better, be on the throne with you, just sitting on you, having you fill me as I listen to petition after boring petition.”  He sighed, he was still too tired to get hard but he enjoyed fantasizing about it.

 

"You'd leave a puddle." Riddick grinned biting at his ear.

 

"You'd leave a puddle of my seed all over the throne and I'd have to make you clean it up afterward. Can't have any of it going to waste." He chuckled, hips picking up pace again, ready for another orgasm.

 

Brian grunted as Riddick started fucking him in earnest, seeking his orgasm.  He shifted, tilting his hips giving his master the best access he could.  When Riddick did come he moaned, he could feel it, feel the seed rushing in, feel it adding to the loads already inside him, pushing deeper filling him even more.  He squirmed, it was an odd feeling, not uncomfortable, but strange.

 

Riddick loved that Brian moved with him, even though this must have been uncomfortable he still gave himself willingly to Riddick, to his Alpha.

 

“One more, I promise.” He soothed the blonde, hand pressing a little more on his belly. “Just one more and then you can sleep.”

 

Brian smelt so much like him the blonde’s scent was almost smothered out of existence. It made him pleased.

 

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a mate who understood his weird urges and embrace them so fully.

 

Brian whimpered and squirmed as Riddick pressed on his belly.  From the sound he made and his words he must have liked what he felt.  Brian felt full, stretched and bloated with his Master’s seed.  He was utterly consumed by him and it had never been so evident.  He loved the feeling of being so possessed even as his stomach cramped slightly.  He gasped and groaned, pulling the hand that had been stroking lightly up the front of his body to his lower belly.

 

“Cramp.”  He whimpered, pressing the hand down slightly.

 

Riddick gently rubbed over the spot Brian indicated was cramping, his warm palm gently soothing the ache. “One more I promise then we can sleep, or bathe, whatever you want. Just one more and then whatever you want I promise.” He murmured, brain fully in Alpha mode, just wanting Brian full, to breed him full of pups, even if the Furyan knew Brian couldn’t get pregnant.

 

Brian sighed as the cramp eased.

 

“Gonna fill me up again?”  He whispered in a low sultry voice.

 

“Gonna get me so full of seed it looks like you’ve put a pup there.  Gonna lay be on my back and admire your handiwork.  Listen to me whine and squirm as I struggle to hold it all, breathing hard through the cramps.  Gonna rub them out for me. Work me through them?  You gonna take good care of your Kajira, Master?”

 

Brian knew he wasn’t going to come again tonight, he was ok with that, his body was too tired and wrung out for it.  That didn’t mean he couldn't work his Master up.  He loved it when Riddick’s eyes flashed and he just gave up trying to hold himself back and just gave it to Brian.

 

Riddick groaned and moved, pulling back enough to grab at one of Brian’s hips, moving him in a way that he ended on his back without his cock slipping all the way out.

 

“Wanna see your face while I breed you.” He growled, Brian’s words spurring him on.

 

He moved his hips in long motions, getting shorter and harder as he went. Panting roughly out of his nose as he fucked into Brian harder, loving how open and compliant the boy was.

 

“Such a good Kajira. Going to make you feel so good. Take good care of you.”  He promised.

 

Brian moaned as Riddick flipped him, the new position increasing the pressure in his stomach. He looked up at Riddick clinging tightly to him as his Master fucked him slowly and then harder and harder.

 

He whimpered as his body shook.  Opening his legs as far as they would go, letting Riddick get as deep as he wanted.

 

"Please Master. Please breed your good boy. Fill me up good. Gonna be so full. Gonna be all swollen for you." He breathed into the big man's ear

 

Riddick groaned, hips losing all sense of rhythm, just shoving forward, hard and fast until he came for the last time that evening, shuddering through the peak of it, eyes glassy and unfocused.

 

He nuzzled into the blonde’s neck, humming content and pleased with himself while the blonde stroked his back, petting him down from his high.

 

“Fuck.” He swore softly, leaning back enough to get a hand on Brian’s belly, slightly stretched and distended from being so full.

 

“Fuck.” He swore again before leaning down and kissing him deeply.

 

Brian sighed into the kiss loving the way Riddick was so pleased with him, how happy he'd made the bigger man.

 

He smiled at the tender way Riddick stroked his lower belly, obviously imagining it swollen for a different reason.  He kissed him until the pressure of Riddick's body on top of him became too much and he started to squirm, whimpering in discomfort.

 

Riddick slowly came back to his usual mind, easing himself up to take the pressure off Brian's belly.

 

"We got two options, one is I pull out and we both sleep in the wet spot. Or two we go bathe first then sleep."

 

Brian thought it over. Riddick would probably like to admire what they'd accomplished and  Brian wouldn't mind the closeness but he couldn't lay on his back.

 

He looked up into Riddick's eyes and kissed him.

 

"How about option 3? I want to lay here, on my side while you hold me and rub your big warm hand over my swollen belly. Then I want a bath and a snack. Then I want to curl up in your huge strong arms and sleep. Can we make that happen?" He grinned

 

“Option 3 it is.” Riddick agreed and swung one of Brian’s legs up and over so they he could spoon up behind the blonde.

 

He nuzzled into his neck and shoulder, hand rubbing over Brian’s lower belly, warm palm soothing the ache as best he could.

 

“How do you feel?"

 

Brian snuggled back against Riddick making himself comfortable against the big man's chest.

 

He sighed out a groan.

 

"I feel, tired, a little sore and bloated but good, so so good Master." He wanted to be completely honest with his mate.

 

"It was perfect Master. Everything I'd fantasized about. Was it," he trailed off suddenly feeling vulnerable.

 

He knew he wasn't able to come the last couple times and he had complained about being a little uncomfortable, but he hoped it was still good for his mate. He hoped he'd lived up to his expectations.

 

“Good.” Riddick nodded. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He pressed soft kiss to Brian’s shoulders. “I think you know how much I enjoyed it.” He kept up the gentle stroking of his hand over Brian’s belly, easing him as best he could.

 

“Would you want to do it again? I mean not right away of course, but could we do it regularly, once every moon phase or something?” He felt stupid for asking but he really enjoyed breeding Brian like this, enjoyed getting him so full and seeing him so exhausted and happy.

 

Brian chuckled at Riddick’s awkward asking of the question.  He would give that man anything he wanted.

 

“Yes, we can do it more often.  I’m more than ok with that.”  He turned over his shoulder to kiss Riddick and pulled away with a wince as a particularly bad cramp hit.  Riddick’s hand soothing it away.

 

Riddick kept scenting his mate, checking his pheromones and the air making sure he smelt happy and content. He rubbed gently over Brian’s stomach, cock slowly returning to its flaccid state and with it gently easing out of Brian.

 

“We should get you to the bath if we want to avoid a mess.” He chuckled.

 

“I can hold you in the tub and keep rubbing your stomach.” He offered.

 

“Probably a good plan and yes you’re going to keep rubbing my belly, that’s part of the deal.”  Brian teased, feeling Riddick slip out of him.  He clenched down to help stop the leaking that was coming but he wasn’t going to be able to stop it for long.

 

“We’re going to have a mess either way as soon as I stand up though, if I can even stand up.”  He winced, making a face.  This was not going to be fun.

 

Riddick chuckled.

 

“I have an Idea.” He grinned and gently moved back off the bed, careful to not shake the mattress too much.

 

He moved around the bed to be on Brian’s side facing him, hooking an arm under his knees and his shoulders he pulled the boy to the edge of the bed and then turned him so that Brian would have his legs around Riddick’s hips, his arms around his shoulders and Riddick could press three fingers inside of him to plug him up.

 

“On three.” He said. “one, two th…ree.” He pulled Brian up and got his fingers in in one smooth motion, grinning at the look of surprise and then humour on Brian’s face.

 

“Better?” He teased and kissed him as he walked them both over to the bathroom.

 

Brian laughed and kissed back.

 

“You have the best ideas ever Master.”  He teased, grunting slightly as Riddick sat him down to fill the tub and he started to leak.

 

He turned the taps on high as he watched with a grin while Riddick sniffed at the jars lining the tub until he found one he liked, drizzling some into the water.

 

The oils were far too strong for his liking but he found one that was the most subtle and not completely awful.

 

He could smell himself leaking out of Brian and he could see the puddle forming underneath him.

 

“You look really good like this.” He purred, kissing Brian’s neck. “I’m going to see about something to drink. Do you need anything?"

 

Brian leaned up and kissed him properly.

 

“Just you to come hold me, some strawberries?  Oh, and chocolate.”  He grinned naming his two favorite things to eat.

 

Riddick chuckled at Brian’s happiness and nodded, kissing him once more

 

“I’ll be right back.” He promised and grabbed a towel to sling around his hips before opening the door to their room.

 

Vaako was lounging on a plush chair reading from a data padd in the common area.

 

“Can you have someone bring in some water, strawberries and melted chocolate for dipping?” He called out.

 

“Of course.” Vaako gave him a knowing look.

 

“What?”

 

“Neither of you are very quiet. I was not made aware your _Kajira_ was able to breed.”

 

Riddick glared him. “Food. Quickly.”  He closed the door and returned to Brian in the tub.

 

“What’s got that look on your face?”  Brian asked him, noticing the slightly annoyed look.  He grinned at him from where he was reclined against the wall of the still filling tub.

 

“Come rub my belly and tell me.”  He pouted playfully.

 

Riddick felt suddenly self-conscious about his instincts. He dropped the towel and stepped down into the tub to join Brian, sliding in behind him and wrapping his arms around the middle.

 

His stomach was no longer swollen, now back to its usual flat physique.

 

“Vaako heard us, he made a joke about me not being able to impregnate you.” He was surprised by the sadness in his voice.

 

Brian was perfect for him and everything he could ever want in a partner, he just couldn’t give Riddick the pup he wanted so desperately.

 

Brian heard the sadness in Riddick’s voice, felt something echo in his chest.  He knew Riddick wanted him to have a kid, his instincts demanded he procreate.  Brian felt bad that he couldn’t give that to him.  He wasn’t sure if he ever would want kids but, having one would make Riddick happy, would complete his life.  He wanted to be able to do that for him.

 

He turned in Riddick’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He whispered, putting his head on Riddick’s chest. “You give me everything.  I wish I could give you that.”

 

Riddick held him and pressed a long kiss to his forehead in comfort. “You give me everything you can, you give me your all. I can’t ask for more than that, Brian.”

 

He pressed his forehead to Brian’s and closed his eyes, just breathing in his scent and enjoying having him in his arms.

 

Brian pressed a kiss to Riddick’s chest and made himself comfortable in his lap listening to his heartbeat thudding in his ear. Riddick’s words of reassurance didn’t really make him feel better he could still sense sadness lingering in his mate and he wished he could take it away.  He felt a wave of longing and sadness for a child he didn’t even know he wanted or could have.

 

He knew he was Bessian, a humanoid subspecies, that some of the males of the species were able to carry children.  Brian had never been examined to see if he was a carrier.

 

“We could find out if I could.”  He whispered to Riddick.  “I could see a healer, see if I’m a carrier?”  He looked up into Riddick’s eyes, watching his reaction.

 

Although admittedly with his past if he was a carrier it would probably have made itself known by now.  He’d never been to an actual healer besides Lars at the prison for emergency care and the court’s slave healer when he was young and none of them knew what he was, they just assumed he was human.

 

Riddick frowned. He'd heard of Bessian's before.

 

Some of the males were fertile but he assumed if Brian could carry it would have happened before now what with his history.

 

"It's alright. Even if you can't. It doesn't matter. We can find someone on our travels, during our conquering of worlds, to adopt and make our own." He kissed the top of Brian's head softly.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

When he called the affirmative Vaako entered with the water, strawberries and melted dipping chocolate. He left the tray next to the tub, bowed and left.

 

Brian laughed as Vaako left.

 

“Did you see his face.  He was trying so hard not to look at us.”  He grinned even wider when he saw the treat Riddick had got him.

 

“Melted chocolate?  That’s going to be so yummy.” He leaned up and kissed Riddick before grabbing a berry and dunking it, taking a bite and moaning wantonly at the delicious flavor.

 

“You’re the best Master ever.”  He said around his mouthful, chocolate still lingering at the corners of his lips.

 

Riddick couldn’t help but laugh at him.

 

“And you’re the best Kajira I could have hoped for.” He promised, reaching out to thumb at the chocolate on the corner of Brian’s mouth, wiping it off and then sucking on his thumb.

 

He sipped his water slowly and watched Brian happily eat the food. The look on Brian’s face when he realised he was eating them all and there was hardly any left for Riddick, was priceless. A look of realisation followed by embarrassment and then such earnest desire for Riddick to eat one too.

 

The Alpha smiled kindly and accepted the fruit from Brian’s fingers.

 

“I got them for you, you enjoy them.”

 

Brian laughed and finished the berries, feeding another couple to Riddick because he could.  He pouted when he realized there were no more, but he had chocolate left over.  He dipped his finger in it and scooped some up, sucking it off.  It tasted good, then he had an idea, he knew how to make it taste better.  He scooped up another fingerful and turned to Riddick with a mischievous smirk.

 

He brought the glob to Riddick’s pecs and smeared it across his chest leaving a chocolatey trail.

 

“Now _this_ is my favorite treat.”  He grinned kissing Riddick quickly before lowering his mouth to the sweet streak, licking it all up, slurping at his skin, leaving marks as he went.

 

Riddick watched Brian work, he had a feeling this is where it would go but he was pleased Brian came to the conclusion all by himself.

 

“So many treats for you today. You must have been a good boy.” He teased with a grin.

 

He dipped a finger in the chocolate and dabbed it on the tip of Brian’s nose before holding his chin in place and licked it off.

 

“I’m always a good boy.”  Brian grinned giggling as Riddick licked at his face.

 

“My Master says so all the time.”  He dipped his finger again, painting Riddick’s collarbone this time.

 

Riddick chuckled at that.

 

“I supposed he does.” He agreed, letting Brian paint him up and lick it off. He was glad they were in the bathroom and could clean up because this would get sticky.

 

Brian grinned and happily continued painting Riddick’s upper body until the chocolate was all gone.  He sluiced water over Riddick’s skin after to get rid of any lingering stickiness and then settled himself comfortable in the circle of him arms.  The water was starting to cool but Brian wasn’t ready to get out yet, he opened the drain and let some of the cool water flow out, filling it with fresh hot water.

 

“Are you gonna scrub my back for me Master?”  He asked once he was settled again.  He was actually hoping Riddick would wash more than just that.

 

Riddick chuckled at how playful Brian was being. He hadn’t had a lover like this. Hadn’t been able to relax like this with anyone ever before. It was new and scary but he found he enjoyed it, a lot.

 

“Of course.” He agreed and picked up the soft cloth, wetting it and gently washing at Brian’s skin, he avoided the scented soaps, not wanting to taint his scent with anything but the two of them.

 

“Why don’t you stand up and bend over the edge so I can clean the rest of you.” He hinted, nodding to the edge of the sunken tub.

 

Brian chuckled.

 

“You’d think you’d have had enough of staring at my ass for one night.”  He teased but did as Riddck asked, standing and folding himself over the edge of the marble.  Hissing as his chest came in contact with the cold stone.  

 

He loved that he and Riddick could tease and play.  It was new and exciting to have someone that genuinely cared about him and his well being.  Someone he could be himself around.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever have enough of staring at your ass.” He grinned and gave his behind a playful swat. “It’s a great ass.” He sighed fondly.

 

Carefully he pulled Brian’s cheeks open and looked down at his hole, still slowly leaking his come, the ring looked a bit red and puffy from use.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, gently thumbing over the red ring.

 

Brian laughed as Riddick swatted him and then hissed when Riddick brushed his hole.

 

It was tender, nothing too bad, but worse than that time he’d fucked him in the cell.  He hadn’t wanted to worry Riddick or ruin the moment for him so he’d kept quiet.

 

“A little.”  He whispered.  “It’s just sore.”  He quickly tried to reassure his mate.  It really wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.  He’d be fine.

 

“I’m fine.  “I’ll be good to go by tomorrow night.  I promise.”  He looked over his shoulder, to where Riddick was and tried to convince him with his eyes.

 

Riddick leant forward and gave Brian a kiss on his lips.

 

“You don’t have to hide from me.” He whispered. “If it hurts you let me know. I’ll make it better.” He promised. He glanced about the room, smelling things and looking for something that would help with the swelling and the pain.

 

There were pharmaceuticals in a box under the sink, he assumed Vaako put them there when he outfitted their rooms.

 

Inside was a salve to help with muscle aches and inflammation.

 

He used it very gently and sparingly over Brian, massaging it around the abused flesh, kissing his shoulders and lips in an apology when Brian winced and flinched against the touch.

 

“Better?” He asked softly.

 

Brian squirmed as Riddick spread the salve on him. He was being as gentle as he possibly could Brian knew that but he couldn't help it, it was was sore and tender and the medicine tingled. He tried not to make too much noise, his Master was doing the best he could, kissing and soothing him, but a few whimpers escaped.

 

When his mate was finished and placed a kiss in the middle of his back he sighed.

 

"Thank you Master"

 

He didn't want to get back into the bath and wash off the salve and he was clean anyway so he climbed out of the tub, grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap himself in and leaned on the counter while Riddick quickly washed up.

 

Riddick washed quickly and then pulled the plug on the tub, using the stairs to climb out and then standing with his arms out to the sides.

 

"I washed, you dry?" He asked with a teasing grin.

 

Brian looked sore and tired but he smelt happy and he had a grin on his face.

 

He made a mental note to make sure his mate got all the sleep he would need since they had nothing to do tomorrow.

 

Then he would make plans to check in with Vaako, learn about piercings and how to do it right and without risk to Brian and then maybe they could do some sparring. Or Brian could sit on the throne while Riddick sparred with his commanders for his entertainment if he didn't feel like fighting.

 

"So demanding.”  Brian teased but gathered up another fluffy towel and dried his mate off, Kissing each part he dried. He tucked the towel around the big man's hips and stepped back.

 

"Since this is technically our wedding night are you going to carry your blushing bride to bed? And tuck me in all warm and cozy?" He teased jaw cracking on a yawn. He was getting very tired now, feeling every ache from the day. He wanted his bed and Riddick.

 

Riddick snorted amused.

 

"Technically we didn't even have a ceremony. But that's okay. We'll have a second wedding night this way." He grinned and slipped his arms under Brian's shoulders and knees picking him up and carrying him to there bed.

 

He moved the pillows Brian had come on and dropped them to the floor before laying the blonde down and crawling into bed next to him, pulling the blankets and furs up to surround them nice and warm.

 

"Sleep well, Kajira." He kissed Brian softly.

  
Brian settled in the warm nest Riddick made for them and cuddled up into Riddick's chest and dropping off to sleep.


	4. Growing Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, due to a death in my family I was overseas without internet.  
> There will be another Chapter posted this weekend as usual so you'll be getting two chapters in one week! Yay!

Brian woke slowly on his own to Riddick softly petting him.

 

"Good morning" he rasped

 

"Morning." Riddick smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Brian's back.

"How you feeling?" He kissed the blonde's head and gently rolled him to his side so that Riddick could move a little more freely when exploring the boy's body.

 

Brian stretched groaned, and then nuzzled into Riddick's side.

 

"Sore I still hurt a little but other than that great." He smiled up at the big man, turning his face up for a kiss.

 

He was kissed deeply and sweetly and he couldn't keep the grin off of his face when they pulled apart.

 

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his face.

 

"Late." Riddick replied. "I let you sleep in. Vaako left early this morning to go pick up some friends of mine from Crematoria and I've told the court we are not to be disturbed today. So I figured we could sleep as late as you'd like, have something to eat and then keep going with your training."

 

He stroked up the side of Brian's face and his collar bones as he spoke.

 

"Or if you don't feel like training you can watch me fight my commanders." He offered

 

Brian hummed contentedly.

 

"I never feel like training, but I need to, so how about a compromise. Some training for me and then I get to watch you spar? But before any of that, a kiss and breakfast." He grinned up at his mate

 

"You drive a hard bargain." Riddick teased before leaning in and kissing him slowly, deeply.

 

He got distracted in the warmth of Brian's skin, the taste of his mouth and the feel of his body against the Alpha's own.

 

After a long time he was finally able to separate them and get himself dressed.

 

He didn't bother with fancy armour or clothing. Just black pants similar to those he always wore and a black muscle shirt.

 

He let Brian pick his clothing for the day and then exited their room into the common area of the chambers. On the table was fresh fruit, meats and grains.

 

Riddick ate well but not enough to slow him down.

 

Brian dressed simply in black pants and a simple shirt. He also chose a simple robe to wear over them, once he was done with his lesson, wanting to appear more demure in public after last night's display. He had to remind them that even though he sat in his Master's lap and allowed himself to be pleasured he still had power, the robe was his symbol of that.

 

He sat down at the table and selected a few things eating as he always did, hurriedly.

 

"So who are these friends Vaako went to fetch?" He asked Riddick as he ate

 

Riddick gave Brian a teasing grin.

 

"They'll be our honour-guard." He shrugged before picking up another piece of meat and chewing.

 

"You'll see when they get here. I hope Vaako doesn't have any trouble with them." He smirked.

 

The alpha stretched as he stood, held out a hand for his mate and then pulled him in by it, kissing him sweetly until it was time to separate and get to training.

 

Brian leaned up on his toes to kiss Riddick, sighing softly in disappointment when he pulled away.

 

“Ok...where do you want to do this?”  He asked, getting himself ready to train.  He hadn’t done anything since the prison, he knew he was out of practice, and hadn’t been terribly good before, but he’d been making progress.  He was nervous and he just wanted to do well.  He wanted to be able to hold his own somewhat among the warriors of their court.

 

“Training room.” Riddick replied. “There’s mats on the floor so you won’t get hurt.” He promised and offered his arm for Brian to take if he wanted.

 

He was conscious of how they looked in public. He wanted everyone to know Brian was with him because he wanted to be and that Riddick was with Brian because they belonged to each other.

 

He wanted the court to know if they respected him as their Lord Marshal they had to accept and respect Brian to wield that power equally.

 

He lead the blonde down the hall, nodding at a few of their higher ranking troops as they passed.

 

Inside the training room the floor was covered in soft squishy matts, the walls held training weapons made of wood and there were free weights lined up along the back wall with a few more workout machines.

 

“You can build strength and muscle in here, now that you have enough food to do more than just survive, you can start working some of it into muscle. I’ll teach you.”

 

“Oh great, more training.”  He playfully moaned, shedding his robe and hanging it up.

 

“Ok I’m ready to do this.”  He turned to Riddick, ready to take on whatever he had him doing.

 

Riddick nodded his head towards the back of the room. Brian would need to build up his strength and learn form at the same time.

 

“Remember what I told you about punching?” He asked and picked up some tape. He wrapped Brian’s hands and wrists to help with supporting them and then showed him how to punch the sand filled bag without jarring his bones.

 

He watched the blonde a few times, making sure he was doing it right before moving on to his own work out.

 

Everytime he changed his exercise he made Brian do something new as well, both of them working up a sweat, but Riddick could hear Brian’s heart pumping, could smell the determination and could sense the fatigue slowly taking over the blonde the longer they worked.

 

Brian could feel every muscle in his body aching, he was tired, and sweaty but he felt good.  It was nice to be doing something, to be improving himself.  He continued until Riddick finally let him stop then he flopped down onto the mats on the floor breathing hard.

 

“You’re a slave driver.  I’m never moving again.”  He panted.

 

“You’ll move if I tell you too.” Riddick teased and stopped what he was doing.

 

He dropped down onto the mats next to Brian and turned his head to watch the blonde.

 

“You did really well. I’m proud of you.” He said, lifting his hand that was closest to Brian and linking their fingers.

 

Brian felt himself flush with pride at Riddick’s words.  He’d done well, pleased his mate.  It felt amazing, especially since it was something he struggled with.

 

He grinned at Riddick.

 

“As it should be.”  He teased as his breathing returned to normal.

 

“So any chance of a shower before the show?”  He asked playfully.

 

“Nope.” Riddick smirked. “I want them all to see that you work hard just like I do. It’ll be good for the soldiers to see you putting in effort to build your strength and become battle ready.”

 

He sat up, sighing happily when the muscles in his core sung out from overuse. He hadn’t had a chance to work out properly like this in a long time, it felt good.

 

“We have to get to the Throne Room. That’s where I’m meeting the commanders. Vaako should be back by dinner time with our new friends.” He gave a rough schedule for Brian and held a hand out to help him up.

 

He was sad to see Brian’s skin disappear out of sight when the blonde covered himself with the robe, but his neck was still exposed and Riddick’s claiming bite was still visible high on his neck.

 

Riddick ducked his head down to kiss at the darkened skin and then Brian’s lips.

 

“There’s water on it’s way to the throne room for us. I know you’re tired.” He whispered against Brian’s lips while his hands circled the man’s waist and held him close, breathing him in, enjoying the feel of the younger man in his arms.

 

Brian smiled and leaned up for a kiss.

 

“I am.” Brian sighed.

 

“But I think I’ll regain my energy watching you show your commanders who’s in charge.  Then you can take me to bed and wear me out all over again.”  He grinned teasingly.

 

Riddick snorted a laugh.

 

“And here I was thinking _I’m_ the one with the demanding sex drive.” He let his hands wander down to Brian’s ass, gripping it and pulling the boy closer to him. He kissed Brian again, long and deep.

 

“Are you still sore?” He asked, his hands on the boy’s backside, releasing their grip and instead cupping and rubbing, almost petting. “Because I’m not going to fuck you if it’s going to hurt you.”

 

Brian buried his face in Riddick’s chest, shivering as Riddick petted him he still wasn’t used to having someone actually care about his comfort and well being.

 

“I’m a little sore but it’s not that bad.” He wanted Riddick so badly that he didn’t really care if it would hurt or not, and it really wasn’t that bad, he’d be fine.  He’d had much worse.

 

“That’s not the point.” Riddick kissed him again. “But I’ll make it worth your time.” He promised. He reluctantly took a step back from Brian and opened the door for him.

 

The walk was quick down the corridor and to the right entering through the doors behind the throne.

 

The commanders, except Vaako, were all lined up. There were 12 in all.

 

“Thank you for taking some time to meet with me.” He called to them all and got Brian settled on the throne before standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Since you weren’t present at the dinner last night, this is Brian. My Kajira. In your faith he is my husband, in mine he is so much more. Understand?”

 

The room was silent but the Commanders nodded.

 

“Good. It’s been a while since I’d had anyone to spar with, I want to go a round or two with each of you, learn your tactics and your fighting style, any weaknesses will be corrected. Who’s first?”

 

The commanders looked confused but it was an opportunity to test their new leader, to be sure he was worthy of their loyalty.

 

Brian made himself comfortable on the throne, beaming as Riddick introduced him.  He called for a glass of water and drank slowly, his eyes watching the commanders and how they responded to Riddick’s suggestion.

 

He knew Riddick would handle them easily but he felt a small thrill of nervousness that one of them might injure him.  He didn’t like the idea of someone hurting his mate.  He shoved it down and kept his gaze on the commanders watching their reactions to each match.  Noting who seemed overly pleased with themselves, who seemed to be watching shrewdly and plotting, and who seemed pleased to have held their own against their leader, and those who seemed to harbor resentment.  He took it all in, cataloging it so he would know who was who later.

 

Riddick caught his breath as he watched the 12 men exit the room.

 

He was going to have to replace two of his commanders. They used sly underhanded tactics and seemed enraged when Riddick beat them. They also watched his every move with resentment. He couldn’t trust them.

 

He’d speak with Vaako once he was rested from his trip and organise to see the troops under those commanders. Someone would get a promotion to Commander, the other, to dead.

 

When they were finally alone, Riddick turned to his mate.

 

“What did you think?” He asked, moving to kneel in front of the chair, opening Brian’s robe and unfastening his pants, getting them down his legs.

 

Brian grunted as Riddick pulled his pants off, opening his legs when Riddick tapped them and trying to concentrate on the man’s question.

 

“Two of them have to go.”  He named them.  “They’re plotting something.  I don’t like the way they fought or the way they watched everyone else.  They were also way too upset at having lost.   You’ll have to watch them.  A few  look like they might be a little too talkative.  The rest seem okay.”  He had a hard time concentrating, with Riddick’s hands tickling his legs, but he was proud he’d been able to give his report.

 

“I like it when we agree on things.” He purred, nuzzling his face against the inside of Brian’s thigh.

 

“It means I know I can trust you to gather important information. It means I made the right choice in taking you as my mate.” He smiled, pulling Brian until he was perched on the very end of the seat and then pushed his chest until he was leaning back, legs thrown over the arms of the throne, opening him completely to Riddick’s eyes.

 

“God you look amazing like this.” He growled, voice low and rough. “All elegant and regal, spread wantonly over my throne, like you were born for this.”

 

He moved his face in closer, nuzzling against Brian’s balls and his hardening cock. “My Lord,” He spoke lowly. “How shall I please you?” deliberately panted, hot and wet against the sensitive skin.

 

Brian groaned, the position exposing him but exciting him at the same time.  He was completely open and available to Riddick’s eyes and hands.  Riddick could do whatever he wanted.

 

“You may show your devotion by worshiping me with your mouth. My Lord.”  He spoke imperiously, using his court voice.  He tried hard not to grin, it was so much fun to be able to play with Riddick like this.

 

Riddick let out a small huff of a laugh but didn’t disobey. He took the tip of Brian’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently while his tongue pressed against the slit at the top, tasting pre come.

 

He relaxed his jaw and took more of Brian in, working at a slow pace, using lips and tongue up and down half of Brian’s shaft, pleasing him slowly, building up the anticipation.

 

When Brian was fully hard and starting to move with Riddick’s work, the big man took back control, hands coming to the underside of Brian’s pale thighs, holding him in the same position as he pulled back, letting Brian’s cock slap wetly against his own stomach.

The Alpha moved his mouth lower, licking gently against Brian’s hole, it was less inflamed and more pink than red, still healing.

 

“Probably can’t fuck you without hurting you. But, I can make you feel good.” He murmured and used the flat of his tongue to lick a long broad stripe up over the sensitive flesh.

 

He repeated the action again and again, feeling Brian’s thigh muscles twitch with his ministrations.

 

Brian whined, legs shaking as Riddick held him still and worked him over with his tongue.

 

“Oh God Riddick.”  He whined, hole clenching in pleasure. It was still a bit tender but Riddick’s tongue felt too good against it.

 

“Please Master.”  He whined, hips twitching in the big man’s grasp, hands gripping the arms of the throne with white knuckles

 

Riddick smiled to himself but kept up the steady motions. Brian was going to have to beg better than that if he wanted more.

 

The Alpha was quite content to just mouth at Brian like this, use his tongue to work the blonde into a pleasure frenzie.

 

He changed his tactics, pointing his tongue a little more to trace letters in standard over Brian’s hole, spelling out words he wondered if Brian could decipher, by the squirming and the noises he assumed Brian was too preoccupied.

 

Brian squirmed harder as Riddick’s tongue began poking at him, digging into his hole, tracing patterns he couldn’t decipher.

 

“Oh please Master please.  More.”  He sobbed, trying to buck his hips up, spreading his legs wider, toes curling, thighs trembling.

 

“Please.”  He sobbed.

 

Riddick took pity and let go of one of the boy’s legs in order to take his cock in hand.

 

He jerked Brian off quickly while he kept pace with his tongue, focusing on getting Brian to come.

 

The blonde was being loud now and Riddick knew someone, somewhere was either watching, listening or both.

 

Riddick moved his head back, thumb of his free hand taking over stroking Brian’s hole and pushing on his perineum while he squirmed.

 

“Come for me Kajira. I want to see you come.”

 

Brian twitched, crying out helplessly, reaching a hand down to Riddick holding onto his forearm as he stroked him, just needing to have his hands on the bigger man.

 

It became too much when his mate pressed on that spot behind his balls.  He came with a sobbed out rasp of “Master!”  and then lay trembling against the throne as Riddick stroked him through the aftershocks.

 

Riddick licked Brian clean, humming his approval at the taste, and watching as Brian slowly came back to himself.

 

“Good?” He asked with a smug grin.

 

His reply was cut off by a loud clanging noise in the background outside the throne room.

 

With a sigh, he helped Brian put his pants back on and stood, not caring if his erection was obvious in his pants.

 

Throwing open the throne room doors he came face to face with a grumpy and disheveled looking Vaako and 5 large crates holding his friends.

 

“Well hello beautiful.” The animals remembered his voice, remembered his scent. The only female, Protega trilled her recognition and snapped at the bars trying to get to him.

 

The Alpha put a hand on Vaako’s shoulder.

 

“Good job. I trust there were no incidents?”

 

Vaako glared. “I lost two slaves.”

 

“Pity, but I promise it was worth it.”

 

With a grin thrown over his shoulder to both Brian and Vaako, Riddick moved to open Protega’s crate.

 

Brian bristled slightly at Riddick’s flippant disregard for the life of slaves, but decided to let it go, that was a conversation for another day.  He had more immediate concerns like whatever was in those crates snapping like that.  Riddick was obviously unafraid, was actually quite pleased to see them, whatever it was.  Riddick kept referring to them as his friends, but they were obviously creatures.

 

One of them snapped at the bars again and Brian flinched back instinctively.

 

“Umm Riddick?”  He asked in a soft voice, willing it not to shake.

 

“What’s wrong?” Riddick paused at the latch of the crate. Protega made a whining noise and then a snort, she wanted out of the box.

 

“I’m just...I’m a little concerned by the growling and the snapping.”  The one in the crate closest to Riddick snapped again, causing the others to follow suit.

 

“What are they and are they dangerous?”  He didn’t want to offend the big man, he was obviously fond of the creatures but Brian couldn’t help but be nervous.

 

“I promise they won’t hurt you.” He smiled to Brian and opened the latch.

 

Protega sprung out of the box and  snarled, scales turning red until Riddick slapped her on her hard head.

 

“No. Play nice.” He told her.

 

She snarled at the necro’s but then stopped suddenly, scenting the air. There was another one who smelt like Alpha.

 

_Alpha Mate._

 

She moved to Brian, sniffing at him, her hide still red.

 

Riddick made a low growling noise in his chest. Her scales returned to their slate grey and black colouring as she circled the blonde.

 

Brian held absolutely still, arms hugged close around him as the creature circled him.  It was a large scaly canine that stood as tall as his hip and was quite fearsome looking.  Riddick had said it wouldn’t hurt him but at the moment he wasn’t so sure.

 

“This is Protega, Progeta, this is Brian.” Riddick grinned as he introduced them.

 

He moved over to the blonde and took his hand.

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, holding Brian’s hand out towards Protega’s head.

 

Brian swallowed hard.  Of course he trusted Riddick it was the animal with the sharp teeth he didn’t trust.  

 

“Of course.”  He looked up at his Master and let him hold his hand in front of the creature’s head, unable to stop the shaking in it as the dog thing moved forward, sniffing at him.

 

Riddick smiled and moved Brian’s hand the rest of the way to touch Protega’s head.

 

She growled lowly until Riddick growled louder, staring her in the eye.

 

She let out a whimpering noise, almost like an apology before nuzzling into Brian’s hand.

 

_This is Alpha’s Mate. This is the one we protect._

 

Protega moved closer, sitting at Brian’s feet and nuzzling against his hand and then his hip. She could smell her Alpha all over the boy.

 

_Yes. This was the one._

 

Now understanding she let out a low trill, a signal of happiness and leant on The Mate.

 

His hand felt soft on her scales and she liked the way he smelt.

 

Riddick grinned as Protega warmed up to Brian, sitting on his feet and leaning against his hip, nuzzling.

 

“Good girl.” He told her and moved over to the other crates, leaving Brian with the Hound.

 

Brian relaxed slightly when the hound...Protega, leaned against him.  Riddick obviously compelling her submission, but as she nuzzled him he realized she wasn’t going to hurt him and he tentatively pet her.  Rubbing over her scales as she made pleased huffs.

 

She was softer than he’d anticipated but her scales were still tougher than any material he’d ever felt.  He rubbed her head absently as Riddick let the rest of the hounds out of their crates

 

Riddick kept one eye on his mate and the hound as he opened the other crates.

 

There were four males, two of them adult aged and would probably end up fighting over Protega if she didn’t pick definitively. The other two were younger Lyon and the last a pup of Protega’s only a few months old, Warg.

 

He watched as the males scouted around, Protega had been their Alpha for a long time but since Riddick’s time in Crematoria they’d been aware of a change of order.

 

Riddick’s scent wasn’t new to them and they went to him first, nudging his hand with their heads before moving to growl at the rest and push them back.

 

Riddick let out a loud whistle and all the hounds turned to him on alert.

 

“This way.” He called out and took Brian’s arm, nodding for Vaako to follow.

 

Warg stayed close to Vaako, the necro’s scent was new and he liked it, the man had also been nice to him when getting him into the crate so Warg liked him.

 

As soon as they were inside the Lord Marshal’s chambers the hound’s demeanor changed dramatically, all of them moving to tackle Riddick in a puppy pile, licking and nuzzling against their Alpha, scenting him heavily.

 

Riddick laughed from his position on the floor, rolling around with them playfully and calming them down.

 

Brian watched from the doorway as the hounds piled on top of Riddick, not quite sure what he should be doing but happy to see his mate so happy.  It also made him feel better to see the hounds acting so playful and calm, less frightening.

 

Riddick managed to get himself out of the hounds hold and move to Brian.

 

“Come here, you’re part of this family too.” he wrapped Brian in a hug and rubbed his face over the blonde.

 

Now all seven of them smelt like pack, like each other.

 

“Better.” He smiled and kissed Brian so gently, so sweetly.

 

“We might not be able to have pups, but now we have a family.” He whispered, he knew Brian was still sensitive about the topic, knew he felt sadness over not being able to provide but Riddick didn’t mind, he had Brian and he had pack. He didn’t need anything else.

 

Brian grinned.

 

“You’re such a sap.”  He teased his mate, but let himself be led over to the hounds Riddick pulling him into his lap as the hounds piled on top of them, scenting and nuzzling.  Brian quickly warmed to them and got used to their weight and the feel of them under his hands.

 

He looked up at Riddick smiling.  It was nice to have them all piled around him, even if he didn’t quite feel it the same way Riddick did yet.

 

“You’ll get used to them, don’t be afraid, they won’t hurt you. I won’t let them and she won’t.” He nodded to Protega.

 

Brian made a face at that, he knew Riddick wouldn’t let them hurt him but what did Protega have to do with it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Riddick grinned at him. “Because she’s yours now.” He kissed Brian’s neck.

 

“She used to be the Alpha, now I am. But she’s my second and that means her job is to keep my mate safe. They all know you’re my mate. They know how special you are. Her sole purpose is to keep you company if I can’t be there and to keep you safe when I can’t or you can’t.” He explained.

 

“She’s yours.”

 

Protega sensed they were talking about her and moved so she had her head in Brian’s lap, nuzzling against his hand, making that trilling noise and wagging her tail excitedly when her new Alpha pet her.

 

Brian stared, petting the hound absently, that was a bit much to take in.

 

“How do they know that I’m your mate?  How do they know that’s their job?  I’m confused.”  They were hounds how could they tell all of that.

 

Riddick smiled softly. “Because they’re pack animals, like me.”

 

“I’m their Alpha, they can smell me on you, they can smell how drenched in me you are and I refuse to apologise for that by the way.” He chuckled.

 

“They know that protecting the Alpha is their priority, but they know I don’t need protecting, so that falls onto my Mate, have to keep you safe and happy for their Alpha to be safe and happy. They’re beautiful creatures.”

 

Brian nodded slowly, still not quite getting it but going along.  They were beginning to grow on him, their warm bodies all nuzzling and cuddling him, he could get used to this, they were really quite charming once you got past the teeth and the scales.

 

“So how do we take care of them?  What will they eat.  They can’t exactly hunt on the ship?”  If they were going to take care of him, he was going to make sure he cared for them as well.

 

“They will eat raw meat, we’ll be passing by a few smaller planets with some game on it, they can run around and hunt and we’ll take as many as we need. Each campaign we’ll make sure to take some animals, we can even keep them alive and let them hunt but they won’t need too, necro’s getting too close will also supplement their diets.” He shrugged.

 

“As for sleeping they can stay out here until you get more comfortable. Then I’d like for them to be able to join us and share with us when we sleep, or at least sleep on the floor in our room.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow at the join with us comment.  He didn’t mind them sleeping in the room, they obviously weren’t going to hurt him or Riddick.

 

“I’m ok with them sleeping in here but you’re going to have to explain the sharing part.”  He told his mate.

 

“Sharing the bed, Brian.” Riddick chuckled. “The space in which we sleep.” He tried not to be offended at what he thought the blonde was implying.

 

Brian realized what he’d been implying and shook his head eyes wide.

 

“No I mean….I didn’t...that wasn’t.”  Brian stuttered   “I didn’t know if it was a scent thing or….I don’t know...but definitely _not_ what I think you thought I meant.”  He shuddered slightly.

 

“I’m ok with them being in the bed. They can keep me warm when you get up at ridiculously early hours for meeting and leave me all alone.”  He tried to change the direction of the conversation quickly.

 

Riddick chuckled and kissed Brian softly.

 

“It’s a scent thing, and a closeness thing. You bond better with anyone or anything when you are in physical contact.” He promised.

 

“Speaking of. We were rudely interrupted earlier. Why don’t we let the kids get used to their new den and Daddy and his Mate go finish what they started?” He licked at Brian’s ear playfully.

 

Brian almost snorted but shuddered when Riddick licked him.

 

“You’re ridiculous _Daddy_ but I like the sound of that.  Come on.”  He took Riddick by the hand and led him to the bedroom, lying down on the bed and pulling him to lay on top of him.

 

“Now where were we?”  He asked sultrily, pulling Riddick down by his arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply.

 

Riddick kicked the door closed behind himself, letting Brian pull him to the bed and on top of him.

 

The kiss was nice, he loved kissing Brian, the taste of him, the warmth of his body pressed up against his.

 

“Well, as I recall, you’re still sore so I had an idea.” He nuzzled Brian’s face and bit at his neck, while rolling their hips together.

 

Brian didn’t suggest that he was ok to take Riddick again. He didn’t seem to like hearing it so Brian  let it go,  rolling his hips up to meet Riddick’s.

 

“Oh yeah?”  He whispered in the big man’s ear, biting down lightly.

 

“What was that?”

 

Riddick smirked and roll their hips together again.

 

"Well you seem to like it when I eat you out. And I love it when you suck me." He smirked hoping Brian got his meaning.

 

He rolled them so that Riddick was on his back.

 

"You ever done something like this before?"

 

Brian went quiet. The last time he'd been in a position like the one Riddick suggested, he'd been tricked and the things being done to him were not exactly fun.  He preferred not to think about it.

 

"I have." He whispered. He didn't like talking about his past experiences.

 

He looked away at Riddick's chest drawing a pattern into it idly.  

 

"I didn't have the greatest time then." He swallowed and looked up into Riddick's face.

 

"You can erase that memory. Make it something I can look forward to." He smiled weakly.

 

Riddick pulled Brian in closer, kissing him softly.

 

"You never have to do anything you don't want to, but if you want to try I'll make sure it's enjoyable for both of us."

 

“Lets start easy, undress me and then undress yourself.” He licked a line up Brian’s neck again, cupping his head with a large hand, letting Brian lean into the touch

 

Brian nuzzled into Riddick's hand. He didn't know I'd he'd ever get used to some asking. His permission or approval before doing something with his body.

 

"I want to do it." He told him.

 

He leaned up and took the hem of Riddick's shirt urging him to sit up halfway so he could pull it off.  Riddick obediently raised his arms and let Brian slide his clothes off.  Brian immediately attached his lips to the skin sucking a mark everywhere he could. Paying special attention to the tanned collarbones leaving dark marks all over them

 

Riddick let out a low moan as Brian sucked marks into his skin. It felt good to have his Mate be so conscious of marking him the way he marked the blonde.

 

“Fuck I love how talented your mouth is.” He purred, carding his fingers through Brian’s hair.

 

“I can’t wait to have your mouth on me while I make you moan with my tongue.”

 

Brian hummed and sat back up grinding his hips against Riddick's obvious erection as he pulled his own shirt off, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out somewhat and because he knew Riddick would like the sight of him stretched out over him.

 

He leaned down and kissed Riddick.

 

"That is if you can even think with how perfectly I'm gonna work you over." He purred reaching his hands down and undoing Riddick's pants as he nipped lightly at Riddick's nipple

 

Riddick lay back and appreciated the show. Brian always looked amazing, especially half naked and flushed from arousal.

 

He let out a soft moan when the blonde mouthed at his chest and opened his pants.

 

The Alpha helped Brian with his own pants, shoving them down his legs and then getting the blonde to turn on top of him, aligning them, head to cock.

 

He nudged Brian's knee, encouraging him to put a leg either side of Riddick's shoulders so he could get to Brian's cock and hole.

 

Brian slowly moved his legs where Riddick wanted, taking a deep breath he knew Riddick wasn’t going to do anything unpleasant, he just fought down the memories of the last time he'd been like this.

 

He gasped when Riddick's tongue touched him driving every other thought from his mind

 

Riddick could sense Brian's unease and was quick to remind him he was safe.

 

The Alpha reached out with his tongue. Lapping over the head of the blonde's cock just how he knew he liked it.

 

"You okay?" He asked when Brian stayed still, not moving at all.

 

Brian felt Riddick's hand on him checking in.

 

He nodded "Yeah its okay, don't stop please." His voice a little shakier than he wanted it to be but not all from nervousness.

 

He brought his own mouth to Riddick's cock licking lightly into the slit

 

Riddick let out a low moan of appreciation before pulling Brian closer.

 

He tongued at the blonde's balls, before moving further back, licking broad strokes over Brian's hole.

 

He didn't know if it was still tender so he kept his licking gentle, only the tip of his tongue pressing against the clenched muscle, enough to test the resistance but not enough to push through.

 

"Fuck Brian." His mate had such a talented tongue and with the way he was moaning and gasping around Riddick's cock, it felt amazing.

 

Brian whimpered and wiggled in Riddick's grasp.

 

"Please Riddick more." He moaned.

 

He felt Riddick poking at him, he was only slightly tender now and he wanted more, wanted him deeper.

 

He worked his mouth over Riddick, sucking and licking just the way he knew Riddick liked.  Long flat licks up the underside ending with a swirl into the tip and swallowing him down before pulling back to do it again.

 

He rolled Riddick's balls in his hand, occasionally licking and sucking on them.

 

The Alpha moaned at the precise attention he was getting from his Kajira. Brian knew exactly what it took to make him come and Riddick could feel it building.

 

He licked harder, using the flat of his tongue to get as much saliva as he could either against or in the boy’s hole.

 

When he was satisfied it would be enough he gently pressed the pad of his thumb inside, testing the resistance and paying close attention to Brian’s scent, noises and body language to ensure he wasn’t hurting the boy.

 

Brian squirmed when Riddick pressed against him, it felt good, a little raw but so so good.  He whimpered around his mate’s cock, pulling off with a slurp to sob his pleasure into Riddick’s hip.  He was close.  

 

“Close Master please.”  He whined, mouth returning to Riddick’s cock, taking him all the way down, swallowing around him and sucking hard, rolling his balls between his fingers, working him toward the orgasm Brian could sense coming

 

The noises Brian made would be his downfall one day. Riddick was powerless to go against anything his mate asked when he did it in that voice.

 

“Go on Brian.” He encouraged, mouthing at the tip of his cock. “You can come.”

 

He pressed harder against Brian’s hole until his thumb slipped inside, he curled it, not deep enough to touch his prostate but enough to put pressure on his rim, to trick the nerves into thinking he was being filled.

 

The Alpha let out a low growl when Brian swallowed around him, the boy’s throat was always perfect.

 

“Fuck.” He swore, hips twitching up a little. “Brian. Fuck.”

 

Brian groaned at the pressure and lost it, spilling with a cry, muffled by Riddick’s cock that he sucked hard on as he shook through the aftershocks.

 

He was still slightly hazy from the afterglow when Riddick spilled in his mouth, he swallowed quickly, instinctively, sighing around him, milking him of every drop.

 

Once Riddick had calmed down, he gently rolled Brian to his side, separating them before crawling up to face Brian with their heads at the wrong end of the bed.

 

He pulled the boy to his chest and held him while he smiled and hummed happily.

 

“Better memories?” He asked softly, hoping that had been a lot more enjoyable for Brian than the last time he’d been in that position.

 

Brian sighed and kissed Riddick.

 

“Much better.”  He smiled.  “In fact I might even go as far as to say that we should do it again sometime.”

 

He cuddled close to Riddick, resting his head against his chest, Riddick really had made that an extremely pleasant experience one he would love to repeat.  It hadn’t wiped away the bad memories but it was something he wanted to do again with Riddick.

 

“Good.” Riddick nodded and pressed a kiss to Brian’s hair.

 

“You ready to get some sleep?” He asked softly, noticing how tired Brian looked.

 

Before the blonde could answer there was scratching at the door followed by low whimpers.

 

Riddick chuckled.

 

“The kids don’t like being left alone for too long.” He explained. “You wanna let them in?”

 

Brian groaned and rubbed his face in Riddick’s chest with a yawn.  He was tired, Riddick had worn him out.

 

“Mmmm that requires getting out of bed doesn’t it?”  He pouted.

 

“I nominate you for the job.” He teased running a finger up and down Riddick’s abs

 

Riddick let out a laugh and rolled so he was on top of Brian.

 

“You still have to move the right way on the bed and get under the covers, that’s moving.” He teased, kissing his mate slow and deep until the scratching and the whining got louder.

 

With a deep sigh Riddick gave Brian’s nose a small kiss before rolling off of him and padding naked to the door.

 

“Whatya want? Mommy and I were busy.” He teased letting them in the room.

 

He turned to watch them start sniffing about the room. Protega went straight to the bed and  curled up on Brian’s feet.

 

Riddick pet her as she passed.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Brian flopped until he was laying the right way in the bed, curling up under the blankets and furs.  He watched as Riddick let the hounds in the room and they began sniffing around.  He jumped slightly when Protega settled on his feet but he pet her absently as Riddick came to the bed.

 

“Mommy?!”  He cried mock offended, smacking Riddick lightly on the chest.

 

“Well,” Riddick started. “If I’m Daddy, and we spend so much time getting you all full of me, breeding you up good, then I guess that would make you Mommy.” He let his voice dip lower as he spoke until it became a low vibrated whisper against Brian’s neck.

 

“Or should we be Daddy and Daddy?” He teased,”Though it might get confusing.”

 

Brian shivered and moaned at Riddick’s tone, and breath tickling his skin.

 

“Daddy and Papa?  And don’t do that to me.  I can’t go again yet and I’m sleepy.”  He nuzzled into RIddick’s neck petting Protega as she moved up the bed to lie at his side.

 

Riddick grinned. “Daddy and Kajira?” He asked, petting Lyon as he moved up to curl behind Riddick, bracketing the Furyan and his mate in as Fenris and Remus curled up at the foot of the bed.

 

“Where’s Warg?” He frowned looked about the room.

 

Protega snorted a huff from her nose and made a small whining noise.

 

Riddick laughed. “Apparently Vaako has adopted the pup.” He told Brian, silently glad they were all getting along.

 

Brian looked around bed actually feeling secure by being bracketed on all sides by the hounds.  Their warmth and the feel of them shaking the bed with their breathing making him feel comforted and strangely comfortable. He thought he might be understanding what Riddick meant about them being family.

 

“I could get used to this.”  He told Riddick reaching over him to pet Lyon

 

The smaller hound let out a trill similar to Protega’s. Riddick wondered how long it would take for Brian to realize they only made that sound when they were happy or content.

 

“You can feel it can’t you? The bond? Feels safe and warm, like this is how it’s always meant to be. That’s pack, that’s family.” He explained.

 

“You’re accepting them and they’re accepting you, just give it a few weeks and you’ll wonder how you ever went without them.”

 

Brian grinned.

 

“Nap time now?”  He’d never felt more warm, content or comfortable in his life and he wanted to make the most of it by cuddling up to his mate, surrounded by their pack and sleeping.

 

“Wake me up for lunch.”  He mumbled already half asleep.

Riddick snorted, loving that Brian knew he was going to sleep through breakfast.

 

With a small grin he kissed the boy’s soft cheek and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man and tangled their legs together.

 

He drifted off into the first deep sleep he’d had in a long time, the protection of pack meant he could let his guard down fully, knowing the pack would wake him if anyone even got to their bedroom door.

 

He knew introducing the hounds to Brian was a good idea and gifting Protega to him was strategic. She would follow him everywhere and fight to the death for him, there would be no questions about motive or loyalty, she would protect and comfort Brian when Riddick could not.

 

It was curious that Warg had taken such a liking to Vaako, but that just meant the necro would also be pulled into their pack, it wasn’t a bad thing. Vaako was useful and after the time Riddick had spent with him planning it meant he’d gotten to know the man. Lord Vaako was an intellectual with an eye for battle.

 

Riddick had done well to keep him alive and name him his First Among Commanders.

 

The Alpha didn’t dream as he slept, his mates scent lulling his brain into blissful silence to refresh himself.

 

The last time he’d slept so well was on a ship ride to nowhere, there was no threat on a ship when it was just yourself. He remembered how refreshed he’d felt afterwards.

  
Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	5. Planing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long to update. We've been trying to keep to a chapter a week but things have been crazy.
> 
> That said I'm happy to announce we are halfway though this fic! But there's still so much more to go.

Brian woke before Riddick for the first time ever. Stretching and groaning, he rubbed his eyes and looked around.  The hounds had migrated, Protega and Lyon were still sleeping on either side of them but Fenris had moved to lie across the foot of the bed and Remus was lying across the doorway, standing guard.

 

He looked up from where he was laying on Riddick’s chest, the man looked so peaceful as he slept, face relaxed, chest moving slowly.  Brian never got to see him like that. He was always calculating, always on the look out for danger, he never truly relaxed.  Brian quite liked it.

 

He leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, the forehead, and both cheeks.  Riddick began to stir.  Brian knew he would and he smiled down at him, stroking his chest lightly as his eyes blinked open.  As soon as he was conscious he captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“Good morning, or afternoon. I have no idea what time it is actually.”  He grinned

 

Riddick was slowly pulled from the black by soft sensations on his face. When he blinked his eyes open Brian was the first thing he saw, and really, he never wanted that to change.

 

“It’s afternoon, early though, just after lunchtime.” Riddick told him. He could see the shadows of the sun of the system they were currently heading towards on the wall. He’d been slowly learning to tell the time by them.

 

“Are you hungry?” He asked softly, burying his face in Brian’s neck and breathing him in.

 

Brian grinned.

 

“Seriously?  I’m always hungry.  Haven’t you learned that yet?”  Brian teased, kissing Riddick.

 

“There’s still hope to save your figure.” He teased giving Brian a playful poke in his stomach.

 

Brian playfully hit him with a pillow.

 

“You’re an ass.  And you love my figure so don’t even lie.”

 

Riddick was actually pleased his mate was putting on weight. He had been small, far too small for his frame when Riddick found him, probably half starved and malnourished. But now he was eating a balanced diet, three proper meals a day and he was exercising with his Mate to help him turn all that energy to muscle, to build him up.

 

His mate was getting bigger and it pleased him to know he was getting healthier. The healthier his mate the stronger their pups would be.

 

He had to pause that thought. Brian wouldn’t be having pups. It wasn’t possible.

 

But they had the hounds now, their own pseudo children. He had a happy and healthy Brian and his hounds, and a whole army at his disposal. He didn’t need anything more.

 

“Alright, lets get you some breakfast. I have some battle planning with Vaako to go over, hopefully we won’t bore you too much.” He kissed the blonde and rolled them so he could get off the bed.

 

Lyon moved so that he could do so and the boy rubbed against his leg while he found underwear and pants to put on.

 

“Yes you’ll be getting fed too.” He rolled his eyes at the dog and pet his head firmly.

 

Brian threw on some clothes and a casual robe and followed Riddick into the common area of their rooms, Protega at his feet.  He took a seat on the sofa and played with her while Riddick called for their meal.

 

The hound was practically in his lap, paws on his shoulders and sniffing at his face while he scratched at her neck and shoulders.  He was surprised by how easy it was to get to know her and to feel comfortable around her.  He turned and saw Riddick grinning at them and gently pushed Protega off where she curled up at his feet.

 

“What?”  He asked

 

Riddick’s grin was so wide it practically split his face.

 

“Nothing. Just.... happiness is a good look on you.” He shrugged.

 

“And to see you playing with Protega...” He trailed off and moved to the couch, sitting next to Brian and laying his head in the blonde’s lap.

 

“I’ve been on the run for a long time. Never had a real family. Feels like I finally have one.” He shrugged, closing his eyes while Brian ran a hand over his stubbled head.

 

“You want to help me shave later?” He asked changing the topic for something lighter.

 

“After I finish battle talk with Vaako we can shave my head and pierce your nipples.” He teased pronouncing nipples in a playful tone as he reached up to pinch at one through the robe.

 

Brian smiled softly at Riddick’s admission understanding completely how he felt, and loving how much he needed him.  Brian loved being needed.

 

He chuckled at Riddick’s plan for the rest of the day.

 

“You’re going to let me near your head with a sharp object?”  He teased, Riddick’s answer was interrupted by a servant knocking on the door.  Brian called out for them to enter and two servants carried their meal into the room and laid the table.  He thanked them as they left.

 

Brian went to the table and filled a plate for himself and Riddick as he watched the big man feed the hounds.

 

Riddick was pleased when the servants seemed to understand what the 10Kg of raw meat was for.

 

He let out a low whistle and the hounds all moved together, forming a line in front of him, yipping and snapping at each other.

 

“Where’s the little one? You know the rules.” He told them. Warg was always fed second after Protega as he was the youngest. No one could be fed until he was there.

 

Lyon snorted a huff and moved to the door leading to Vaako’s rooms, he scratched at it. An answering scratch and whine sounded through the door before it opened and the pup bounded out and took his place between Fenris and Protega.

 

Vaako yawned as he moved over to the table, also watching Riddick feed the kids.

 

He picked up one piece of steak and held it up.

 

“Protega.” She yipped at him and he let the meat go, she jumped up to meet it halfway and trilled as she stalked off to a corner to eat it.

 

“Warg.” He repeated the motion.

 

“Fenris.”

 

“Remus.”

 

“Lyon.”

 

With the pups all fed he wiped his hands on his pants and moved to sit at the head of the table, Brian to his right and Vaako on his left.

 

He took in their facial expressions.

 

“What?”

 

Brian just shook his head and got up from his place, he’d already finished his plate so he dropped into Riddick’s lap.  It was his favorite place to eat his meals.

 

Being in Riddick’s lap reminded him that he was safe and cared for, and he could snuggle close, and he loved when the big man held little morsels to his mouth, so until Riddick told him otherwise he was going to spend every meal he could in his mate’s arms.

 

“You take such good care of our kids.”  Brian teased with a kiss.

 

“Is there a reasoning to the order you feed them in?”  Brian was curious about Riddick’s insistence that the youngest be fed before the others

 

“Pack order, Protega was Alpha before I came along and Warg is her and Fenris’ pup. Being the youngest he has to go between his parents. So Protega first then Warg then Fenris, Remus is older than Lyon so he’s next.” Riddick explained.

 

“That way everyone is given the chance for equal feed, otherwise Warg would be left with the scraps and he wouldn’t be able to grow properly.”

 

He pulled Brian more snugly onto his lap, one arm around his middle idly thumbing over his stomach, the other filling his mouth with bite size pieces of food. He also offered some to Brian, the boy could eat a feast himself and still be hungry later. He wondered if it was a Bessian thing.

 

“Vaako.”

 

“My Lord?” The Necro asked, taking a sip of his juice.

 

“Have the troops begun learning the new formations?”

 

“They have. I’ve got my two best men scouting for more of my new unit. You said 20 men?”

 

Riddick nodded.

 

“Yeah, small and precise.”

 

Vaako nodded, he and Riddick continued to talk battle, formations, tactics, politics and conversion rates.

 

Brian tried to ignore the wave of sadness he could almost feel when Riddick pet his belly.  The big man suddenly couldn’t keep his hands off of Brian’s stomach, for all of his talk about the hounds being their kids, Riddick desperately wanted a child.  Brian knew it and wished he could give his mate what he wanted.  He’d give anything to take that look off of his face.  The feeling faded and Brian snuggled closer, trying to lend support with his body.

 

He followed Riddick and Vakko’s conversation for a little while, but then got horribly lost as they continued to talk tactics.  Brian had been raised to use his body for the pleasure of others, not to fight.  He wasn’t  a soldier so the men’s words meant nothing to him.  He fought down a slight wave of jealousy as Vakko held Riddick’s attention so completely.  

 

Vaako was able to connect to Riddick on a level Brian never could.  It made him uneasy and he hoped their meeting would be done soon.  He didn’t want to share his master anymore.  He was ready for some alone time.

 

Riddick could feel Brian get fidgety in his lap. Could feel the tension and irritation coming off the blonde in waves and he wondered what had caused it.

 

When he wasn’t speaking Riddick made an attempt to distract Brian, nuzzling his neck and licking at his skin, hands moving over his thighs and stomach.

 

He didn’t want it to be too sexual. He wanted Brian to know he didn’t just care for him because of the sex, although it was amazing. Also because he didn’t want to share that side of their relationship with Vaako there.

 

The necro had already seen them together twice and he didn’t want to make a habit out of it, lest the Commander get any ideas about joining.

 

“Alright. That’s enough for now. I need a hypodermic needle, about 16 gauge. Is that something your medics would have?”

 

Vaako frowned at the bizarre request and nodded. “I can have it sent up, do you need anything else?”

 

Riddick looked to Brian and then back to Vaako, Brian would be shirtless in front of the necro’s more than once more and they would learn of this sooner or later.

 

“I’ll need gauze and healing salve, and bring me a selection of nipple jewelry.” He said the last part a little quieter.

 

Vaako caught on and nodded.

 

“We have medical staff trained in these body modifications. They can make it quick and relatively painless.”

 

“No. No one touches Brian.” Riddick tightened his arms around Brian’s middle.

 

Vaako nodded.

 

“Alright, may I take the pup with me?”

 

“He’s yours.” Riddick nodded and Warg was up in a second following after his chosen master.

 

Riddick turned his full attention to his mate.

 

“Do you still want to help me shave?”

 

Brian felt a thrill of nerves when Riddick asked for the needle. He wanted Riddick to do this because he knew it would please him and he fixated on it so much, he also could admit it would look pretty hot.  He was still a little nervous though about having a needle stuck through his already sensitive nipples. He shivered and focused on Riddick's words.

 

Riddick wanted him to help him groom, and he was going to trust him near such a vulnerable area with a sharp object. Brian knew that he was one of the very very few people Riddick trusted that way, probably the only one he would let do this for him and it filled him with pride and satisfaction. He was going to be able to do something special  for his mate. Something no one else could do.

 

He nodded "Yes."

 

Riddick grinned and lead Brian into their bathroom. He'd already grabbed one of his blades and a towel.

 

"Are there shaving creams in there?" He asked pointing to the vanity.

 

Brian returned with a scent less one.

 

"Perfect. You ever shaved anyone with a curved blade?" He asked holding it up for Brian to inspect.

 

“No but I have with a straight blade.”  Brian responded as he brought a hot towel and draped it over Riddick’s head.  Some of the people he’d served in the past had asked him to do it for them.

 

"It's a similar concept. I'll show you a little and you can take over the rest." The Alpha promised.

 

"You should lather me up," he teased, voice dropping to a seductive tone.

 

"Probably not the best idea to growl at me like that right now. Wouldn't want to get me distracted." He breathed into the big man's ear, taking the towel off and opening the jar of shaving cream, lathering it between his hands and then bringing them to Riddick's head.

 

He worked slowly, methodically, massaging his scalp as he rubbed the lather in. When he was finished Brian kissed his shoulder.

 

"Alright you're all prepared." He purred.

 

Riddick chuckled and brought the blade up to his scalp.

 

"Like this." He angled the blade just enough and worked short but efficient strokes. He stopped after four and wiped off the blade, continuing further back from the center point of his forehead.

 

"Think you can do it?"

 

"I think I've got it." Brian told him taking the blade from Riddick and continuing.

 

He worked from the center of Riddick's forehead out short strokes that stopped midway back, wiping the blade on the towel around Riddick's shoulder and pressing a kiss to each bit of skin he cleared. His eyes meeting Riddick's in the mirror as he worked blue and flashing silver intent on each other.

 

Riddick liked how Brian shaved him.

 

Liked the intimacy and the affection. He made a mental note to ask for Brian's help each time he shaved.

 

"That's good." He told the blonde, locking eyes with him via the mirror.

 

He waited until Brian had to move around to facing him for the bits in front of his ears and waited until he was wiping the blade a safe distance from his skin before pulling the boy into his lap holding him as he laughed and then continued.

 

Brian grinned and kissed Riddick, rolling his hips playfully.

 

"Remember what I said about distracting me?" He teased kissing Riddick's cheek.

 

"I would hate to mar this perfect noggin of yours." He teased, kissing him again before standing up to finish the back of his mates head.

 

Riddick accepted the kisses and then went back to being still.

 

Brian was doing really well, he'd accidentally nicked the Alpha twice but it hadn't bled much nor did it hurt.

 

When he was done, Riddick let Brian pat his head dry before grabbing under his thighs and standing, encouraging the blond to wrap his arms and legs around him.

 

On the bed were the medical supplies he'd asked for and a large selection of nipple jewellery.  He wouldn't be able to put gold in right away, too many impurities, but there was surgical steel and that would work until Brian healed. Then they could swap the plain bars out for gold hoops.

 

Brian giggled a little when Riddick picked him up, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

 

"You keep carrying me around like this and I'm gonna make you carry me everywhere.  It's becoming my favorite mode of transportation."  He teased.

 

He tensed slightly when he saw all of the things laid out on the bed.  They were really doing this.  He wanted it, but he couldn't help being a little scared.  He trusted Riddick to get him through it though.

 

Riddick felt Brian tense and gently lowered him onto the bed.

 

"You don't have to do this. I know you like pleasing me. I know you like making me happy. But if you don't want this, tell me. I'm not modifying your body if it's not something you want too."

 

Brian looked up at him from his spot in the bed, his legs unhooking from Riddick's hips but his hands refusing to release his shoulders. He pulled him down to meet his eyes. He was so happy to have Riddick check in with him like that. To seek his approval before doing something with him.

 

He locked eyes Riddick

 

"I do want it." He wanted it because Riddick did, but he also wanted it for himself.

 

"I'm gonna look so good perched on your lap, lounging in our throne. Think of the noises I'm going to make when you play with them in front of our people, the mark of your ownership shining for all to see." He kissed Riddick.

 

"I want them because they'll please you and it pleases me to please you. I also want to know what it will feel like to have you play with them."

 

He rested his forehead in the crook of Riddick's neck.

 

"I'm just nervous. Is it going to hurt?" He asked in a small voice

 

Riddick hesitated.

 

"It will hurt, but Vaako's included some numbing cream. So we'll get them all numb first, and hopefully you won't feel much." He pet the boy's head softly, he was glad Brian wanted to go through with this, but was unwilling to hurt his mate too much.

 

Brian nodded.

 

"Alright."  He was glad Riddick was taking care to make it as painless as possible.

 

He took a deep breath and nodded again.

 

"What do you need me to do?  Should I wash first?"

 

Riddick shook his head.

 

"I've got sterilising fluid here." He gently coaxed Brian into laying flat.

 

"Let's get you clean and then numb." He licked his lips slowly, excited at the prospect of finally getting to do this to Brian's nipples. He'd only been dreaming about it since they first met.

 

"You'll have to do some deep breathing when we get to the needle part, but other than that you just have to stay very still."

 

He got to work using the sterilizing fluid over Brian's nipples and his own hands.

 

When that was done he massaged the numbing cream into the soft pink and watched Brian flinch and try to remain still, his nipples would become even more sensitive with the metal through them. He couldn't wait.

 

Brian stared up at Riddick from his prone position, eyes trusting.  He gasped as the sterilizing pad touched his nipple, it was colder than he expected and it smelled funny, but he held still as Riddick worked.

 

When his mate began rubbing the numbing cream into his nipples he whimpered and squirmed, he was so sensitive he couldn’t help it.  He tried to stay still as the feeling began to fade somewhat, becoming fuzzy and odd, he knew the needle part was coming and couldn’t help the shiver that raced down his spine.

 

His breathing picked up and his heart raced.  Riddick had him, he knew that.  His mate would never let any harm come to him.  He held on to that thought as he watched Riddick reach for the needle, a small whimper slipping past his lips.

 

"Last chance to back out." He told the blonde holding the needle ready.

 

When Brian shook his head, Riddick nodded and leant down to kiss him, slowly and deeply to distract and calm him.

 

"We're gonna do some breathing, beautiful. I'm gonna count to three, on two you're gonna suck in a really big breath and on three you're going to blow it out nice and slow. Think you can handle that?"

 

Brian nodded a bit frantically _.  Could he do that?  He could totally do that._ He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the needle itself, and listened for Riddick’s count.

 

When he got to two Brian sucked in a big breath, as big as he could hands fisting in the covers.

 

"Three." Riddick watched Brian slowly start to breathe out, body relaxing as no pain came.

 

After a second or two he pinched Brian's nipple and eased the needle right through. It was quick and seamless.

 

He picked up the sterilised jewellery and pressed it in the hole left over as he pulled the needle out, both hands working together.

 

He tightened the ball on the other side and used more sterilisation solution on it once it was done.

 

"How was that?" He asked the Blonde, smiling proudly down at him.

 

Brian blinked up at him.  He’d cried out when the needle had gone in, more out of surprise than actual pain. It hadn’t been much more than a pinch.

 

“Not as bad as I thought it was going to be.”  He answered relieved.  He looked down to see it.  It was strange to see the little bar poking out on either side, but he decided he liked it.

 

“One more?  And then cuddles because I’m being so brave?”  He asked playfully.

 

"Definitely." Riddick replied with a teasingly somber tone.

 

"You ready for this one?"

 

When Brian nodded the larger man have his forehead a kiss and picked up the second needle.

 

"Alright breathe in." The second one went just as smoothly as the first.

 

Riddick made sure to clean it and check them over for bleeding. There was none.

 

"How does that feel?" He asked wrapping up everything in a towel to be taken away, except for the cleaning fluid.

 

"Strange.  I can't really feel them at the moment.  Like I can feel there's something there, but I can't really feel anything else.  I like the way they look though."  He knew they would probably be sore later, but for now he felt good.  He reached his arms out for Riddick, wanting him to come hold him.

 

"Let the kids in, and come lay with me."

 

Riddick beamed at Brian's request. He was so glad Brian and the hounds were getting along.

 

He moved to the door and opened it, giving a quick short whistle.

 

The hounds were up an in the room in a second. They paused at the scent of Brian, clean and past distress. Protega nudged her head against his shoulder until he pet her.

 

"Make room." He told Fenris, and Remus, who moved over to leave space on the other side of Brian.

 

Brian rubbed Protega smiling at her obvious concern as she nudged his shoulder.

 

"I'm ok girl.  Daddy took good care of me."  He turned his head to Riddick as he said it, claiming his lips in a kiss as his mate settled behind him.  He made sure to pet and reassure all of the hounds who were now in their bed.

 

"So what do we do now?  I've never had a piercing before, how do I take care of it?"  The last thing he wanted was for them to get infected.

"Rule number one: don't touch it!" Riddick purred into his shoulder.

 

"You'll have to be shirtless under your robes or completely shirtless to avoid rubbing on them. We'll have to clean them twice a day and occasionally I'll salt soak them for you. I don't know about Bessian healing but it could take anywhere from 3 weeks to 10 weeks to heal." He explained, hand flat on Brian's belly, thumb tracing back and forth without him even realizing.

 

Brian nodded.  That sounded like a lot of work and a longer time frame that he was anticipating but that was ok.  He knew Riddick would help him take care of it.

 

He felt Riddick's hand on his lower belly, stroking his empty, could be womb.  He lowered his own hand to cover it, leaning back and giving Riddick a slow sweet kiss.

 

"You could fill me again."  He suggested softly.

 

"It might take.  You never know."  He hated that what his mate wanted so badly he couldn't give him.  It made him feel almost like a failure.

 

Riddick kissed Brian slowly sweetly.

 

“Not right now.” He said softly. “You’re body has been through a lot in the last 24 hours. You recover first.” He nuzzled his nose against his neck, inhaling his mate’s scent.

 

“We should get some information about your people. You might have some better healing and there might be something in there about your people’s breeding."              

 

Brian nodded.

 

“I’ve never been able to find out much, and I’ve never seen a proper healer.  From what I’ve gathered I heal about the same as a human, a little faster but not much.  You’re right though.  We should find out more.”

 

He snuggled back into Riddick’s chest, one arm around Protega in front of him.

 

“So Vaako adopted our youngest huh?  That’ll be good.  It’ll really cement the command structure. With all of us with the most power having hounds, no one will dare mess with him.  Well, there may be a few attempts at first, but if he puts those down easily. He’ll be set.”  Brian muttered conversationally.  He was slightly jealous that Vaako was insinuating himself further and further into their little family unit, but he wasn’t a bad guy so Brian couldn’t be that hurt.

 

“Vaako knows how to handle himself.” Riddick promised, hand still moving over Brian’s belly.

 

“We’ll find a healer we can trust. If there’s a chance you can have my pups then I don’t want every Necro knowing about it and taking…. ‘pre-emptive’ actions.” He pulled the blonde closer to him, protectively.

 

“I don’t want you becoming any more of a target than what you are. I have faith in Protega but even she has her limits when a group attacks."

 

Brian cuddled close and shivered at Riddick’s words.  He knew in the back of his mind that people might come after him, try to take him out, but he hadn’t really thought about them mounting a physical attack.  He didn’t want to go back to that place, to be fearing for his life all the time again.  He would handle it though, he would protect himself and any possible children at any cost.

 

“Yeah.  Do you think there’s one on the ship we might be able to trust or will we have to scour the universe for one.”  He asked.  He doubted anyone on the ship would work, they would all be only too happy to sell whatever information they got for their own gain.

 

“We’ll find someone, you don’t look like a necro. We can go ahead on a scout ship to a planet and get the information before a battle. It will have to wait until after this campaign though, these people are ruthless and apparently savage, I won’t have you on their planet.” He said softly, pressing kisses to Brian’s shoulders.

 

Lyon moved and placed his snout on Riddick’s foot, giving him sad eyes from the end of the bed.

 

The larger man smiled and rubbed under his chin with his foot, pleased when the hound began to trill.

 

Protega sniffed at Brian’s chest, sneezing over both him and Riddick when the sterilisation smell hit her.

 

“Don’t think she likes the smell.” Riddick teased.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Yes?”

 

“The pup wants to join in on the bonding.” Vaako’s voice came through the door.

 

“Let him in.”

 

The door opened and Warg bounded in, very much like the puppy he was. Vaako nodded to Riddick. “A light meal will be ready soon, our healers indicated food after trauma to the body is good for restoring blood sugar. Your Kajira’s favourites will be available.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Vaako nodded again and closed the door.

 

Warg was busy climbing over his mother, licking and nuzzling her before moving to stand on Brian and Riddick’s hips, wiggling himself between them and rolling onto his back, licking at Riddick’s face in affection,

 

“Look’s like baby wants to share Daddy and Kajira’s bed.”  Brian rubbed Warg’s belly.

 

He leaned over the puppy and kissed Riddick, loving having their bed full of their family.

 

“Your First Commander is getting to know me too well, bringing me snacks.”  He grinned at his mate.  He wanted to not like the man but he was too attentive and good at his job.

 

He yawned.  “I think I’m gonna nap until food gets here.”  He cuddled as close to Riddick as he could get, pulled Protega close, cuddling with her to his front and yawned.

 

“This is how it should be all the time.  Our family in our bed.”  He sighed.

 

Riddick beamed happily.

 

“Yeah, our bed, our family.” He agreed. He put a hand on Warg’s flank to get him to keep still.

 

“And I think Vaako is just doing what he can to keep on my good side. The necro was my friend once but he had that betrayed when he took me to a planet he claimed was my home world. He planned to leave me there but the idiot he sent with me tried to kill me, that scarred asshole  I killed when we got here.” He explained.

 

“He’s making up for past betrayals, paying his penance. He’ll be more calm and relaxed once this campaign is over.”

 

He kissed Brian’s forehead, inhaling his calm scent and let the boy sleep.

 

Brian frowned at that he wasn’t sure he could trust someone who had tried to kill Riddick.  He’d have to keep his eye on him was his last thought as he fell asleep.

 

He woke up to Protega licking his face gently, Riddick wasn’t in the bed but he could hear him in the living room talking in low tones.

 

“Hey pup, did Daddy tell you to wake me up?”  He grinned stretching and his nipples pulled.  The anesthetic had worn off and they were sore.  He moaned, bringing Riddick to the doorway.

 

Riddick sat at the head of the table talking with Vaako while the food was placed on the table.

 

“Go wake him up.” He nodded to Fenris who made a whining noise as he entered the bedroom, communicating to Protega and then came back to Riddick’s side, expecting food. He could hear Protega waking up Brian, probably licking his face or hand.

 

Brian’s breathing changed and Riddick’s lips curved in a soft smile hearing Brian refer to him as Daddy to the pups.

 

The gasp had him out of his seat, hoping he wasn’t hurt, it was probably his nipples.

 

“You okay?” He moved over to the bed and lay down, looking over the tender flesh. It didn’t smell infected and he couldn’t smell blood.

 

“Need something for the pain?”

 

Brian looked up at him.

 

"Yeah." He whimpered.

 

"They hurt kinda a lot now." He pouted.

 

Riddick have him a small smile.

 

"Come have something to eat. It'll take your mind off the pain. They shouldn't hurt too much unless you touch them or stretch your chest." He kissed the blonde gently and stroked his hair.

 

Brian hummed.

 

“You know the way straight to my heart.”  He teased.

 

“There’s something else that hurts.  I think you need to kiss it better.”  He pouted playfully.  When Riddick raised a questioning eyebrow Brian pointed to his mouth with a grin.

 

Riddick rolled his eyes and moved closer, dropping his voice and tone to a low seductive purr "and here I thought you were going to put my mouth to good use elsewhere." He teased, kissed Brian quickly and then moved out of his reach to head back to the food with a big grin on his face.

 

"Yeah but food...." Brian called after him, getting out of bed and following his mate, Protega at his heels.  He dropped into Riddick's lap and proceeded to fill a plate.

 

"Thank you for the snacks Lord Vaako it was quite thoughtful." He said to the man sitting on Riddick's left.

 

As he ate a bite he turned to the big man.

 

"Can I feed them?" He asked noticing the smaller chunks of raw meat on the table obviously intended as treats for the pups.

 

Riddick nodded.

 

"Just be careful of their jaws." He grinned.

 

Protega had sat herself on Riddick's right, laying so her paws covered Brian's feet, constantly touching him in some way.

 

"Feed her first. I think she deserves it." He nuzzled the back of Brian's neck, distracted by his scent.

 

“She most certainly does.”  Brian agreed picking up the plate and the first chunk of meat.

 

He held it up and Protega sat up for it.

 

“Here you go girl.”  He tossed the meat to her and she caught it easily.  He repeated the process with Warg who wouldn’t sit still until Riddick did the growly thing, and thenFenris, Remus, and Lyon all got their treats as well.

 

“Such good kids taking care of Kajira.” Brian said fondly.

 

“So what were you guys whispering about in here while I was asleep.”  He asked, wiping his hands on a napkin and reaching for a strawberry, finding one held to his lips.  He grinned up at his mate.

 

Riddick loved the smile on Brian’s face when he noticed the strawberry he’d already grabbed for the blonde.

 

“More tactical ideas for the campaign, training techniques and the level of volume that travels from our room and around the chambers.” He grinned knowing Brian would blush that perfect pink for him.

 

Brian blushed, he knew his noises carried, but he couldn’t help it.  Riddick pulled those noises from him by treating him so freaking well, if it bothered Vaako then too bad.

 

“So when is the campaign taking place?”  He wanted to be included in their discussion, this campaign was a major milestone for his and Riddick’s reign, it needed to go well and he wanted to show them that he could be as knowledgeable as them.

 

He wasn’t, and he couldn’t but he wanted to try.  It niggled at Brian that Vakko could discuss things with Riddick that he couldn’t

 

“Three weeks from now.” Vaako gave Brian a tight lipped smile. “We will depart in just under three weeks time to take point and we don’t anticipate returning for a good two weeks.” He explained.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about that.” Riddick admitted. “You won’t be able to join me in battle.” He gave Brian a sympathetic look. “You’re training isn’t ready yet and I can’t risk any harm coming to you. The hounds will keep you safe here until I get back.”

 

Brian took in what the men had said and went still, processing it before turning to Riddick.

 

“You’re leaving me here, by myself, for two weeks.”  His voice rose, he was angry and sad and afraid.

 

“You’re leaving me, in a nest of people who would be only too happy to kill me for my position, by myself, for _two weeks?”_ He was shaking now and trying to hold it together it wouldn’t be appropriate for him to fall apart with Vaako in the room.

 

“I’m keeping you _safe_.” Riddick stressed. “Would you rather be on the battlefield every man for themselves or would your rather be here, in the safety of our rooms and our walls, with the hounds to protect you?” He asked.

 

“You’re not ready for battle. I can’t lose you Brian. It will go quick, I promise."

 

Brian’s eyes shot to Vaako and then back to Riddick, he didn’t want to have this conversation with the Commander in the room.

 

“Can we.”  His eyes flicked to the bedroom.

 

“I’d rather talk to you alone.”  His voice was a bit calmer but still shaky

 

Riddick nodded.

 

“Of course.” He gently nudged the boy out of his lap and took his hand, walking side by side, preferring not to lead him off. He knew Brian was upset at having to be alone, to be separated, he wasn’t looking forward to it either.

 

He wished Brian could come with them, or he could stay behind, but as the Lord Marshal he _had_ to be in the battle, had to prove his prowess on the battlefield.

 

As soon as the door was shut Riddick wrapped his arms around Brian and hugged him.

 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s a shitty situation, but I can’t lose you."

 

Brian cuddled close, wrapping his own arms around Riddick’s waist.

 

“I know.  I know you’re doing it because I can’t fight I just.  I don’t like it.  I don’t want to be without you for two weeks.  How are we even going to handle that.  I get physically ill when I’m away from you.  It literally hurts, and I know you feel it.  Are you going to be able to cope?  And I just….I’m gonna be up here alone, worried about you, for two weeks and all the time trying to hold off those who want my place, and who will think that since you’re gone it’ll be the best time to take it.  

 

It’s scary and I don’t like it,”  He pouted, pouring out all his feeling to his mate, curling against his chest.

 

Riddick held him closer.

 

“I know it hurts, that’s why I’m going to have the Basilica as close as we can get it without putting the ship in their firing range. I’m only going to be in battle for a few days and then it’s all posturing and taking over the planet. I’m hoping I can get back to you sooner, but with travel time two weeks is the best I can do.”

 

His voice was sad. He didn’t want to be away from Brian either, he wasn’t sure how much it would hurt or if it would effect him in battle, he knew Brian would be hurting but he had the hounds and they could use the quasi dead to communicate and speak with each other whenever Riddick wasn’t in battle.

 

Brian nodded.  He did know Riddick was doing his best.  He just, didn’t like it.

 

“You promise me you’ll be as safe as possible.  You come back to me. Unharmed.  I don’t care what you have to do, you just get back here ok.  I won’t survive without you.”  He whispered, arms clutching Riddick close.  He couldn’t even entertain the thought of Riddick not coming back to him, whole and healthy.

 

“Of course I’m coming back to you.” Riddick soothed him.

 

“I’ll always come back to you. You know I will.” He nuzzled his face into Brian’s neck.

 

“I’m going to conquer an entire world so I can come home to you safe and sound. We’re going to rule this galaxy together, you me and the kids.” He teased, trying to get a smile on the Blonde’s face.

 

Brian managed a weak smile.

 

“Good.  I’ll never forgive you if you break that promise though.  Just so you know.  Now let’s get back to your commander before he thinks you’ve either killed me or are fucking me into the mattress.”  Brian sighed, moving to open the door and walk back through with Riddick.  He knew the two had more to talk about.

 

“I wouldn’t mind fucking you into the mattress.” He called out after Brian and sighed as he slipped through the door.  “Sure. Later.” He said mostly to himself with a small grin.

 

Talking with Vaako filled him with more confidence regarding the campaign, made him certain he would be returning to Brian in one piece.

 

They discussed their troops and commanders and the training before Vaako excused himself for a meeting with his fellow commanders.

 

“I feel like going for a walk, can’t stay in here all the time. Shall we take the kids for a stroll?” He teased, nuzzling Brian’s shoulder. Kissing his neck.

 

Brian hummed as Riddick nuzzled him.

 

"Well we _could_ stay in here all the time if we wanted." He teased kissing Riddick lightly.

 

"But it would be a good idea to go for a walk too. Let the people see their royal family. Let me put some appropriate clothes on first." He wasn't actually looking forward to getting dressed but he wasn't ready to appear in public without a robe yet.

 

Riddick chuckled. “The royal family huh?” He teased watching Brian’s ass as he walked back into their room to grab some clothing.

 

Protega made a whining noise at him.

 

“Hush you.” He teased and pet her head affectionately He dropped down onto one knee so he was face to face with her.

 

“You better look after him while I’m gone. You can feel it can’t you? What he means to me. You know how much it would break me if anything happened to him.”

 

Protega made a whimpering noise, it sounded sad and distressed.

 

“Shhh. It’s okay. I know you’ll do your best.” He promised and kissed her on the top of her muzzle..

 

When he stood Brian was coming out of their room.

 

“Ready?”

 

Brian twitched his shoulders the robe rubbed uncomfortably at his tender nipples but he didn't want to take it off. He wanted to wait for the right time to reveal his new jewelry.

 

"Yes sure am." He said brightly, reaching out for Riddick's arm.

 

“Where are we going to stroll to? I haven't actually seen much of the ship. You've kept me too busy. " he teased

 

Riddick smirked. "I like keeping you busy." He winked and had Vaako open the doors for them.

 

The hounds moved on ahead, Protega diligently by her charge's side.  Riddick watched their demeanour change from playful pups to stalking predators.

 

He watched Fenris shift his scales to red and growl a group of 6 troops back Into the room they were leaving.

 

"Hey." Riddick called to him. "Not yet."

 

The animal looked a little disappointed at not getting to hunt but he took it in his stride.

 

It seemed all if their court wanted to get a look at the animals and their new Lord Marshal's _husband._

 

Riddick lead them up and down corridors, just getting the feel for the layout again while showing off his family and allowing the kids to let off a little steam.

 

Brian had gotten so used to seeing the hounds behave like pups that it was a bit of a shock to watch them change into a more aggressive demeanor, turning red and stalking like the predators they were.  He could sort of see now why Riddick was so adamant that they would keep him safe.  They were fearsome creatures when they wanted to be.

 

They passed a door he recognized and he tugged on Riddick’s arm.

 

“Lets go in here for a second.”  He wanted a private moment with his mate.  He liked parading around, showing themselves to the people but he wanted to share the stars with Riddick.

 

Riddick glanced into the observatory room, the large view out into the vast nothing and the planet they were approaching.

 

The Furyan glanced around and took Protega and Warg in with them. Fenris, Remis and Lyon stayed outside the doors, sitting in an alert pose, ears flicking and noses twitching as they took in everything.

 

"Everything okay?" Riddick asked, large palm coming up to cup Brian's cheek gently.

 

Brian leaned his face into Riddick’s warm hand, kissing his palm before pulling away and dragging Riddick by the hand over to one of the large vidscreens.  He pressed his back to RIddick’s chest and pulled the man’s arms around him snuggling close.

 

“Everything’s fine I just wanted a minute with you.”  He turned his face up for a kiss.

 

“Look.  It’s all ours, if we want it.”  He looked out at the stars in front of them.

 

“You gave me this.  You took me from a life that was barely worth living and gave me this.  It’s perfect and I’ve never been happier and I just, needed you to know.”  He spoke softly.

 

Riddick's face softened at Brian's words.

 

He pulled the blonde in and kissed him tenderly.

 

"I'd do it all over again. I'd do _anything_ to keep you safe and happy." He swore, silver eyes locked with Brian's blue.

 

Brian leaned up and captured Riddick’s lips.

 

“All I need is for you to come back safe to me.  That’s it.”  He locked his eyes with Riddick’s

 

“Everything else, we tackle together.”  He nodded resolutely and was going to lean in for another kiss when one of the hounds began whining at the door.  He couldn’t tell them apart just by sound yet.

 

"I'll come back. How could I not?" He promised and moved to kiss his mate again.

 

The whining caught him off guard.

 

"Remus. He wouldn't make that noise unless something is wrong."

 

Riddick had a blade in his hand instantly, a snarled noise to Protega and Warg and they moved in front of Brian, blocking his body with their own, Protega turning a bright shade of red and her hackles raised.

 

When Riddick opened the door one of the commanders he knew he'd have to kill was standing there, frozen in his movements now that the hounds had proved how dangerous they were.

 

"Lost?" Riddick asked, voice low and cold.

 

Brian back up slightly, a little unnerved at the way the hounds moved together with just a noise from Riddick.  He schooled his features into an emotionless mask when Riddick opened to door not sure what he would find.

 

What he did find didn’t shock him as much as it should have.  One of Riddick’s commanders, one of the one’s that he knew was going to have to go was backed against the wall of the corridor, the hounds growling at him, he had a knife in hand, his plan to assassinate either one or both of them obvious.

 

The hounds had obviously thrown him and he stuttered before recovering.

 

“I..I was.  I was coming to restore the balance and put a proper leader on the throne again.”  He said, somewhat unsurely, his voice intending to be strong but he was obviously intimidated by the hounds snapping at him.

 

“Do it publicly.”  Brian spoke from behind Riddick.  He knew what Riddick was going to do and it would be a far better move politically if Riddick executed the man publicly for his attempt.

 

Riddick grinned.

 

"Way ahead of ya beautiful." Riddick purred and grabbed the man by the throat.

 

He dragged him as he kicked and clawed at any part of the Alpha he could reach.

 

They were on the second floor of the necropolis, most of the court were below talking and trading.

 

"Can I have your attention." Riddick called out, his voice large and strong as it echoed about the room.

 

"While I understand there are some teething issues when a new Lord Marshal takes over, attempting to assassinate both him and his husband is a ridiculously stupid move."

 

He paused to see everyone's reactions.

 

"Especially if your reason is to what was it you said?"

 

"I was to restore the balance and put a proper leader on the throne" the man gasped out between sucking in much needed air.

 

"What he said. Because, and I want you all to listen carefully."

 

He punched his fist at the mans chest, caving it in enough for bone to shatter and splinter before tossing the slowly dying man to the level below.

 

"There is no better leader." He snarled before whistling to the hounds.

Fenris and Remus jumped down from their level and fought over who got what part of the body to eat.

 

The Lord Marshal grinned and offered his clean arm to Brian.

 

Brian took it, gave a polite smile to the assembled court and he and Riddick continued their stroll, Protega, Warg and Lyon flaking them as if nothing had happened.  Inside Brian shuddered slightly, that had been gruesome but completely necessary.

 

“Take me to your favorite part of the ship, other than our quarters.  Somewhere I’ve never been.”  He asked Riddick, trying to pretend he wasn’t shaken by the attempt on their lives.

 

The Lord Marshal smiled. “My favourite part of the ship?” He asked. He’d seen quite a bit of it during his last brief stint as Lord Marshal.

 

“Alright, this way.” He smiled and steered him to the turbo lifts, they took it to the top floor of the basilica. “I had it converted from unused storage.” He grinned. “I hope they kept it, or at least forgot about it.”

 

The doors required a palm print to get in. Riddick’s still worked. “Promising.” he smiled.

 

The doors opened to reveal diamond glass windows, smooth, unending a whole 180 degree view out of the ship to the black. there were luxurious couches and dusty blankets and cushions.

 

“This was my thinking room. I’d sneak out here because I knew they’d make an attempt on me in my own rooms. I don’t remember who knows about this place, I think they’re all dead.”

 

Brian looked around completely awed by the room.  It wasn’t big, in fact it was quite tiny but it was perfect.  It was a lovely little hideaway.

 

“It’s gorgeous.”  He breathed.

 

He flopped down onto a plush cushion and a cloud of dust rose in the air making him cough and the hounds sneeze.

 

“It could use a cleaning, but it’s so beautiful.” He grinned.

 

Riddick chuckled.

 

“We’ll clean it out. We won’t let anyone know about this. This is ours and ours only.” He moved and sat a little more gracefully next to Brian so he didn’t disturb the dust.

 

“I used to spend hours up here, alone, wondering what the hell I was doing with my life. Now I have you.” He smiled, leaning his head on Brian’s shoulder, careful of his nipples.

 

Brian stroked over Riddick’s head caressing the skin as they sat quietly together, enjoying the stars.  He could see it. This would be their home.  They would rule the universe together, their little family unit taking on anything that came at them.

 

He looked around the room.  It definitely needed to be cleaned, dust clung to everything and redecorated, they would make it theirs, their own little nook in the hulking mass of the Basilica.

 

He stared back out the window at the shining glittering stars, he would never get used to that, the vastness, the sheer possibility of it all.  It was gorgeous.

 

“You’re going to take me here someday.  Right up against that window. I’m going to be moaning and squirming on your cock, as I scrabble at the glass for something to hold onto, swallowed up by the vastness before me, and the pleasure of you inside and behind me.”  His tone was conversational, a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. He could almost feel it, he wanted it so bad.

 

“You know, for someone claiming to be Bessian you sure have a lot of Furyan tendencies.” Riddick teased.

 

“You’re always so worked up all the time. I like it. Don’t get me wrong, but it’s highly suspicious.” He grinned, nibbling on the Blonde’s neck, large palm moving down to cup him through his pants.

 

“One day we’re going to sit up here and look out at the stars and planets going by and we’ll laugh and think about all the worlds we’ve conquered, all the things we’ve achieved."

 

Brian sighed happily.

 

“Yes we will.  We’re going to sit here, with our kids at our feet, and bask in our successes.”  He cuddled closer to his mate.  

 

“And then we’ll reemerge and do it all again.  We’re going to be the best leaders these people have ever had.  And then someday, when we get tired of the violence and the constant battles, we’ll find a nice planet, appoint a successor, and retire to live out our old age.”  He smiled contentedly.  He was excited at the prospect of the rest of his life, spent with the man who was his other half.

 

“Old age? Shit I don’t think I’ve ever considered getting that far.” Riddick chuckled, moving to lay his head on Brian’s lap, lounging out and enjoying the soft motions of Brian’s hand over his freshly shaved head, stroking back and forth.

 

“I want to find that healer. We could even plot a course for the Bessian home world. I think there was a hub on Helion Prime.” He thought out loud.

 

“Get through this conquest, make us irresistible to the people, and our position strong.”  Brian said quietly, leaning down to kiss Riddick’s cheek.

 

“Then we can go and find a healer and see about turning me into a baby making machine.”  Brian teased.

 

“But we need to be strong first.  The people can have no doubts. If you’re going to get me pregnant I don’t want our reign to be shaky.”

 

Riddick nodded, half distracted by the idea of Brian labelling himself a baby making machine.

 

“Yeah. No doubts. Obedience without question, Loyalty till under verse comes.” He muttered the Necro pledge.

 

He turned his head so his nose was over Brian’s belly. “I’m going to have this full one day. And I’m going to enjoy seeing you fat and happy.” He teased.

 

Brian laughed.

 

“Just as long as you’re fully prepared to bring me all the things I crave for, no matter how odd they are, or what time it is, and you rub my feet when they swell, and you still tell me how great I look when I’m as big as a house.”  Brian teased nudging Riddick with his finger.

 

“I’ll bring you anything you crave or want at any time or day even now, Kajira, you know that. I’ll rub your feet, your shoulders, your hands, your neck, anything that aches. And I will always tell you how amazing you look, because you will always look amazing. Being the size of a house because you’re full of my pups will not be unattractive, Kajira.”

 

Riddick sat up and moved to sit next to Brian, pulling him up onto the alpha’s lap back to Riddick’s chest. “Having this full of my pups.” He purred, rubbing his hand over Brian’s belly. “Will be the single most attractive thing I could ever see.”

 

Brian grinned and leaned down to kiss Riddick properly.

 

“I know that Master.  I was just teasing.  And maybe hopefully we can make that happen.  Nothing would make me happier than giving you a pup, watching our family grow as we conquer the universe.”

 

“One system at a time.” Riddick agreed. “They could be milestones, a new pup per system we destroy.” He chuckled darkly.

 

“But for now. It’s us, the hounds and our army.” He purred, and pulled Brian in for a long, slow and lazy kiss.

 

“I think that’s a bit ambitious.”  Brian kidded at Riddick’s one pup a system comment but surrendered to the kiss sweetly, melting into his mate’s arms.  Just enjoying being close to him in their own little bubble.

 

Riddick kept the kiss slow, not trying to start anything, just enjoying the warmth, scent and closeness of his mate. Brian was pliant under his lips and he loved that the blonde was so willing to surrender and let him lead.

 

He kissed Brian until he was sure the boy’s lungs were burning for air and then released him to gasp in breath.

 

“We should head back. Can’t be gone for too long, people will come looking and I want to keep this place hidden.”

 

Brian sighed sadly.

 

“You’re right, but I don’t have to like it.”  He pouted letting Riddick help him up from the cushion.

 

Riddick led him out, the hounds surrounding them, Remus and Fenris met them at the door.

 

“So where to now My Lord?  Shall we make an appearance before the court that has nothing to do with killing an ambitious underling, or shall we retire to our quarters?”  Brian asked primly, teasingly.

 

“Let’s mingle, I wanna see if anyone has learned from the last few lessons we gave them regarding our relationship and how we’re going to rule this army.” The alpha grinned, wrapping an arm around Brian’s waist thumb tracing over his prominent hipbone.

 

He made a mental note to pay them lots of attention when they retired to their rooms.

 

Brian nodded and put on his court face, charming but aloof, his posture straightening and bearing becoming more regal as they entered the main floor of the Necropolis.

 

Most people the came across stopped and stared at the hounds, allowing the couple  a wide berth.  Most of the people that stopped to talk to them asked about the hounds though many asked about Brian and whether he really was the Lord Marshal’s husband and where Lord Vaako fit into everything.

 

Brian tried to remain polite and impassive but after the 5th time being asked about why Vaako wasn’t the Lord Marshal’s husband and how he’d gone from consort to husband so quickly he was ready to scream.

 

They obviously recognized his power, especially with Riddick at his side, but they didn’t understand, many of them still considering Vaako the Lord Marshal’s husband and Brian his consort.  It wouldn’t be unheard of for the leader to lavish attention on their consort and ignore their spouse.

 

The Necros really seemed to be struggling with the concept, though none of them were overtly rude about it.

 

Riddick was getting tired of being polite.

 

He was tired of having to explain things to these arrogant bitches.

 

"Thank you for your time Lord Verta. However we must be going. We're expected for a meeting." He lied and gave the man a curt nod before steering them back to their rooms.

 

Brian maintained his courtly manners until the door to their quarters shut behind them.

 

“Wow.  I don’t think I’ve ever felt that much like a whore.  Not even when I was one.”  He spat the words from his mouth as he tore off his robe, it was stifling and he needed to be rid of it, and slumped onto their bed.

 

He had a long road ahead of him to win the people’s respect.  They treated him like the Lord’s favored paramour, not like his husband.  They showed him just enough respect to not be seen as rude, but it wasn’t real, he could see it.  If Riddick hadn’t been there the situation would have gotten ugly.  He wasn’t sure what his next move should be but he’d have to figure it out and fast.

 

Riddick could practically taste Brian's anger and frustration.

 

"What do you need me to do?" He asked hanging back incase the man wanted space.

 

"You know how to manipulate the people. Tell me what I need to do to get them to favour you."

 

Brian hugged his knees to his chest, and then cried out in pain as they came in contact with his nipples, he let them drop and and put his head in his hands.

 

“I don’t even know.”  Brian answered Riddick.

 

“They need to respect me and they don’t.  Oh they’re polite enough, but only because you were there.  No doubt they’re calling me all sorts of names behind my back.”  He sighed.

 

“That bitch ruined everything, even her death makes everything complicated. The don’t take your word that I’m your husband.  Vaako is, because you killed her and nothing we say is going to make them see different, I’ll always be your consort, your plaything.”  He sighed again looking up at his mate.

 

“I know you like Vaako but you have to treat him professionally, give him no special treatment.  I’m sorry to ask it but it’s the only way to show them, he’s nothing more than First Commander.”  He felt selfish asking Riddick to do it but he could see no other way.

 

“I’ll just have to do the best I can.  I’ll hold court and issue judgements as always.  They’ll learn I’m their leader at any rate, even if they don’t respect me.”  Brian lay down on his back, defeated. The situation was a mess he could see no way out of.  He was tired and his nipples hurt and he just wanted to lay in his bed with his mate and forget the world.

 

Riddick could smell the distress and misery on his mate and his stomach made a lurching movement.

 

The hounds reacted to his emotions, letting out pained whimpers.

 

He crossed to the bed and bundled Brian up in his arms.

 

“I know they don’t respect you, but I do. You’re the most important thing to me. I know it’s not much, but for now can it be enough?” He asked softly hoping his words would cheer Brian up a little bit, at least until he spoke with Vaako about Necro divorce and marriage ceremonies.

 

If the people wanted formality Riddick would give it to them, he’d divorce Vaako publicly and marry Brian, show them all how the hierarchy  went.

 

Brian snuggled close to Riddick sighing deeply he could feel his pain echoing through Riddick.

 

“Riddick, you’re all I’ve ever wanted, or needed.  Of course you’re enough.  I’m just...trying to make this work for both of us, and it’s hard.”  Brian swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  It wasn’t fair on him to dump all of this on Riddick he had plenty on his plate already.

 

“I don’t mean to put all this on you.  The court was supposed to be my lookout.  You’ve got enough going on with the campaign and your commanders.  You need to get rid of that one by the way, before planning of the campaign goes much further.  He’s not trustworthy at all.”

 

“I just wish it wasn’t so difficult.”  He sighed, cuddling closer.

 

“Just hold me.  I need you right now.  I’ll deal with the court later.”  He buried his nose in the crook of Riddick’s neck inhaling deeply.

 

Riddick grinned. “You’ll get it under your control. I’m going to talk with Vaako about Necro marriage. They don’t believe you’re mine and I’m yours then we’ll do it in a big fuck off ceremony to rub it in their faces.” He teased.

 

“We’ll have a second wedding night.” He chuckled and nuzzled into Brian’s neck. “And I’ll make you so happy.” He promised.

 

“And we can have a party all of our own.” He teased, pressing kisses to the soft skin under his lips

 

Brian nuzzled closer to Riddick.

 

He was comforted to know Riddick was taking it so seriously, not that he thought he wouldn't but it warmed him to see Riddick offer to do something like have a big stuffy ceremony when he knew the man couldn't stand things like that.

 

He didn't honestly know if it would help any or if the people would always view him as the whore turned husband but it would go a long way towards making it formal, making it indisputable.

 

"Have I ever told you you're the best mate ever?"  He sighed as Riddick kissed his collarbone.  "Because you are."

 

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Riddick teased.

 

He tilted Brian's head and kissed him deeply.

 

"Now I'm gonna get up, clean your piercings and then we're going to have some food and relax."

 

Brian groaned.

 

“That sounds like a whole lot of not fun, but food is always good.”  Brian playfully pouted as Riddick got up to get the supplies he needed.

 

"I promise it won't hurt." Riddick rolled his eyes and tried not to let it show how adorable he thought it was that Brian was scared of having his nipples cleaned.

 

“If you say so.”  Brian sighed skeptically.  

 

“So how do you want me?”  He asked, lying on his back with his arms out to the side dramatically.

 

"There's perfect." The Furyan chuckled.

 

The Alpha headed to the bathroom and came out with que tips and the sterilising fluid.

 

"You ready?" He asked and then coated one of the tips with the fluid before gently working it on either side of the piercing wound, never using the same tip twice.

 

It was quick and methodical and Riddick was grinning with how silly Brian must have felt because this wouldn't be hurting at all.

 

"See not so bad." He teased the blonde when he was done.

 

"And for being _such_ a good patient." He leant down and kissed Brian deeply.

 

Brian grinned and kissed him back, pulling him down by his shoulders.

 

Riddick had been right it hadn’t hurt, and he’d been very gentle and thorough.

 

“Snacks now?”  He asked when his mate finally pulled away.

 

"You're gonna get all fat and happy." Riddick teased him.

 

"And I'm gonna love seeing you like that." He promised and kissed him once more before getting off the bed and holding his hand out for his mate to take.

 

Brian laughed and took his hand.  

 

“I can’t help it.  Now that I have unrestricted access to food, I’m gonna take every chance I can get to enjoy it.”  He teased as he followed his mate into the dining room.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and let us know what you think. We're always happy for feedback!


	6. The Campaign

Brian blinked open his eyes and was met by Protega gazing back at him.  He smiled and scratched her head.

 

“Good morning girl.”

 

She made that trilling sound that he’d learned meant she was happy and content.  He grinned and looked around the room.  Riddick was off at another early planning session, with the campaign starting the next day there was a lot to be done still. Fenris and Remus must have gone with him as Lyon was lying across the doorway.

 

He caught sight of a dressing stand in the corner, it had his robes for his and Riddick’s official state wedding ceremony on them, waiting his approval.  They’d planned the ceremony to coincide with the end of the conquest, with Riddick returning as a hero, they’d be married and hopefully have no more problems with the court.  As it was, holding court on his own was an exercise in patience and diplomacy as most of the courtiers addressed him with barely concealed disdain and revered Lord Vaako when they saw him.

 

Brian sighed and his stomach lurched, this was the third morning in a row he’d woken sick.

Protega recognized the signs and was out of bed quickly whimpering in sympathy as he rushed to the bathroom and vomited.  When he was done he sat on the cold marble, trembling slightly and Protega came to him, nuzzling at his chest.

 

He held her close, stroking her back.

 

“It’s ok girl.  Kajira’s going to be fine.”  He whispered petting her scales.

 

He heard the outer door to their quarters open and Riddick’s voice speaking to the hounds softly, obviously not wanting to wake him up.  He hurried and stood, washing his mouth out.  He didn’t want to worry Riddick so close to the campaign.

 

Riddick finished the final preparations for the campaign. He had today to get his personal things in order and then he’d be leaving late tonight to be there at sunrise the next morning for combat.

 

He thought Brian was still sleeping but the blonde exited the bathroom when he arrived at their rooms.

 

“You’re awake?” he asked surprised, but pleased.

 

He pulled the blonde to him and gave him a soft kiss. “How are you feeling? Your nipples all healed?”

 

Brian leaned in to the kiss soaking up the warmth of Riddick’s body and basking in his strength.

 

“Yep, they sure are.  It would appear Bessians have a slightly faster healing rate than Humans.”  Brian grinned.  Riddick had been waiting patiently for when they would be healed enough to play with. Brian thought they might finally be ok.

 

“You can have a look yourself if you like.”  He flirted playfully, nipping at Riddick’s neck.

 

Riddick chuckled. “Figures the day before I go away I finally get to have your nipples.” He teased, leaning down to sniff at Brian’s nipples, checking for any sign of infection, they were healed, no longer pink and raw but instead back to the soft tan.

 

He reached out to touch and rub over the raised nubs, watching Brian for his reactions to the touch.

 

Brian whimpered and shivered.  Riddick’s touch felt so much sharper than it had before.  His nipples had always been sensitive but just a brush of Riddick’s finger now sent sparks through him.  He could feel the bars through them, feel the strange, not strangeness of them.

 

“Fuck Riddick, I had no idea.”  He breathed, clutching his mate’s arms.

 

Riddick smirked, moving them both to the bed, dropping Brian down on it and then crawling up on top of him, mouth moving to a nipple, tongue flicking over the sensitive nub and then his lips closing around it, gently tugging on the bar.

 

He loved the way Brian moved and the noises he made. The knock on the door made him growl.

 

“Lord Riddick, you are needed for your final armour fitting.” Vaako’s voice floated in.

 

The Alpha snarled.

 

“Do the troops first. I’ll come down later when I’m not _busy_ ”

 

Brian moaned high and loud as RIddick’s fingers worked over his nipples, mostly for Vakko’s benefit.

 

“You’ll have to be quick.”  He whispered to Riddick, opening his legs so his large mate could slide into the vee of his hips.

 

He rolled his hips up, pressing their pelvises together and closing his lips on Riddick’s shoulder as he worried his nipples.

 

“Come on, fuck your Kajira.  Fill me up good.  Go to your troops smelling of you mate, and remember what you’re going to have waiting for you when you get back.”  He purred into his Master’s ear.

 

“You’re a dirty rotten tease and I can’t say no to you.” He snarled into Brian’s ear, already reaching for the oil they kept by the bed.

 

They’d had a big night the night before, Riddick filling Brian again and again until his stomach stretched.

 

“Are you gonna need me to open you up or are you ready to go now?” He purred, mouth biting bruises into Brian’s collarbones and sucking on his nipples, the sounds and smells of his mates arousal spurring him on.

 

Brian groaned.

 

“I’m fine just get inside me.  Now.”  He bit lightly at Riddick’s shoulder leaving a mark, and rolled his his hips up again, moaning as their erections rubbed against each other.

 

Riddick grinned and moved quickly, getting his pants down and Brian’s underwear off.

 

He pushed the blonde’s thighs up to his chest and moved quickly, sliding the thick head of his cock against Brian’s still wet hole and pushing.

 

“Fuck.” He growled, shoving in deep with one long thrust. “Kajira.” He could smell how much Brian enjoyed it, could smell them together, scent mingling.

 

He snapped his hips forward, building up a quick pace, low growling noises and grunts of effort falling from his throat while Brian moaned loudly and shamelessly. He knew it was for show, knew it was to stake his claim over Riddick and the larger man loved it.

 

“So good Kajira. Are you going to come for me like a good boy?” He purred.

 

Brian held on tight to Riddick’s shoulders as his mate pounded into him.  He knew his voice carried and he cried his pleasure for anyone near to hear.  He wanted them all to know how well RIddick pleased him.  He wanted them to know exactly who was in his bed.

 

He whined as Riddick fucked him perfectly, hitting all the right spots.

 

“Fuck Master. Please.”  He cried as he edged closer, eventually spilling with a scream of Riddick’s name.

 

Riddick’s blood was pumping his whole body tensing when Brian came, pulling his own orgasm from him.

 

He panted through his nose roughly and clung to Brian as he pulsed inside his Kajira.

 

“Fuck.” He grinned into the blonde’s skin, chuckling as he peppered kisses into his neck and up his cheek and to his mouth.

 

“I think I needed that.” He teased, in a much better mood than before.

 

He gave the blonde a dopey grin and reluctantly pulled out.

 

Dropping to his knees to moved to lick over Brian’s belly, cleaning him up.

 

“Mine.” He purred into the skin below his belly button right between his hipbones. “All mine.”

 

Brian chuckled and stroked over Riddick’s head.

 

“All yours.” He sighed.  Enjoying the closeness of having Riddick with him.  He wished he could stay with him all night, but he couldn’t, he had a mission to complete.

 

“You need to go.”  Brian sighed sadly.

 

“Gimme a kiss and go be the leader.  I’ll be here when you get back, and I’ll give you the best going away present ever.”  He winked and pulled Riddick up for a deep kiss.

 

“The best going away present ever?” Riddick asked an eyebrow crooked in disbelief. “Well that sounds like a challenge. Sure you can live up to it?” He teased and didn’t give Brian a chance to reply before kissing him deeply.

 

“Mmmm I don’t want to go.” He pouted playfully. “But world domination waits for no man.” He sighed and kissed the blonde once more.

 

“Keep Protega close, She’ll alert you when I’m on my way in. I want your pretty ass in the air ready for me to breed you when I get back.” He purred, voice low and rough.

 

“Fill you up with me before I go and do it again when I come back.”

 

“Well now you’ve gone and ruined your surprise.”  Brian winked and kissed him.  

 

“Now go. Go show them what a fierce leader you are.  Show them how strong my master is.  Go prove to them that you’re the one to lead them into battle and conquer planets.  Then come back here and show me.  Fuck me so hard I’ll still feel it when you come back.”  He purred into his mate’s ear.

 

“You’re a dirty rotten tease.” Riddick growled lowly at Brian and reluctantly moved away, pulling his pants on and pausing to stare at Brian laid out before him, his seed leaking form the boy’s ass.

 

“I’m going to miss this,” He sighed softly.

 

Brian ginned and squeezed his muscles, making a glob of come slide out, loving the way Riddick’s eyes flashed.

 

“Yeah, but”, he flexed his muscles, his hole twitching, “It’ll be right here waiting for you when you get back.”  He winked.

 

“Now go.  I’ve got so much to do.” He rolled over and got onto his knees giving Riddick a perfect look at his ass, echoing the position he would find him in when he returned to their rooms.

 

Riddick let out a low growl and gave a playful smack to Brian’s upturned behind. “Behave while I’m gone.” He warned and adjusted his still hard cock inside his pants before heading out the door, only opening it enough for him to slip out to avoid anyone seeing Brian inside.

 

“Lets go.” He groaned.

 

Vaako took him down to the amour smith and he stood still while his new armour was locked onto him for measure. It was perfect and he liked how light and flexible it was.

 

“Good.” He agreed. Vaako nodded keeping his distance. It was awkward for them to be referred to as husband and husband. Vaako knew his place and was doing what he could to avoid it all.

 

News of Riddick and Brian’s wedding had travelled fast and they wondered where it would leave the Necro. they were quick to assure them that Vaako and Riddick were divorcing because they never should have been married to begin with.

 

Sometimes keeping what you kill was a burden more than a pleasure.

 

“Have you and Brian been breeding?” Vaako asked as they returned to the room.

 

“I breed him every chance I get.” Riddick teased.

 

“Is he with child yet?”

 

“We don’t know. We have to find a Bessian healer to confirm it can happen.”

 

Vaako nodded. “I can search the databanks for one?”

 

“It needs to be discreet, you’re my friend. I let you know these things but I don’t want anyone else knowing until he can’t hide his belly anymore.”

 

The Necro nodded. “Of course Lord Riddick.” He teased.  "I shall let you return to your mate. I trust the potential impossibility of Brian carrying a pup will not stop you from trying.” He gave a sly grin and bowed his head in respect before leaving the Lord Marshal at his door.

 

Brian watched Riddick go and collapsed on the bed, yawning and stretching.  He needed to bathe and he was kind of hungry, and kind of queasy.

 

Protega looked up at him from the floor.

 

“Don’t give me that look. You know I’d do anything for that man.”  Protega sneezed at him and he laughed.

 

“Ok whatever, I’m going to have a bath.”  He threw on a robe and called a servant to bring him some food, then went to bathe.  He took a quick bath, poking at his stomach, wondering what it would be like to have it swollen, full with a baby.  He wondered what it would feel like to have the baby inside him, to feel it move.

 

When he finished washing he entered the common room to find food laid out for him.  It immediately made him nauseous and he ran for the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. Protega looked on sadly.

 

“Well this sucks, girl.”  He said tiredly when he’d finished.  He finally cleaned himself up and forced down a few pieces of toast and some cider, hoping to calm his stomach.  It helped a little.  He didn’t know if this ailment was a product of his body knowing Riddick was leaving and voicing it’s opinion or if it was something much worse.  He was hoping for the former.

 

After he’d eaten he looked over some things he was planning on adding to their little nook.  He had a big basket of fabric samples he was trying to decide which ones would work best for the huge floor cushions.  He’d already had Riddick take out all of the old couches so they could get new ones, and the curtains had been taken down and cleaned thoroughly, Brian having sent them back to the laundry three times until he was satisfied.

 

He looked at the clock.  Riddick should be coming back soon.  He went into the bedroom to get things ready.  He arranged the pillows on the bed, fixed the blankets and furs and then shrugged his robe off and grabbed the oil.

 

He climbed up onto the bed, facing sideways he made himself somewhat comfortable, and poured some of the oil over his fingers.  He was already really well stretched from his earlier activities, this was mostly for his own enjoyment.

 

He reached back and stroked slowly over his hole, teasing and getting it nice and slick.  He moaned as his fingers pressed against the furled muscle, feeling it give easily.  He dropped onto one elbow and pushed one finger in, groaning softly as it entered.  This definitely wasn’t as good as when Riddick did it, but it still felt nice.  He pushed a second finger in with the first, his body accepting them easily and then began moving them, fucking himself slowly on his own hand.

 

He found that spot inside him, the one that sent sparks of pure pleasure through him and rubbed it, crying out as he did.  It was then he heard Protega’s whine, signaling Riddick was back.  He hurriedly pulled his fingers from himself and spread his legs, bracing himself on his elbows, the position meaning the first thing Riddick saw when he entered the room was going to be Brian’s ass, stretched and slick for him.

 

Riddick heard Protega give out a whine signalling to Brian that he was close.

 

He gave the blonde a few moments before moving and opening the door.

 

The sight that greeted him made him smile and his flaccid cock twitch.

 

“You’re such a good boy.” He purred, holding the door open for Protega to leave, she refused.

 

“Out.” he told her firmly. Protega stayed at Brian’s side of the bed on the floor next to it.

 

Riddick glared and let out a low growl.

 

Protega whined and made yowling noises at him.

 

Riddick growled louder, he couldn’t understand why she was so reluctant to leave Brian alone.

 

Protega eventually left, making pained whimpering noises, ears flat and tail between her legs, looking miserable as she slinked passed Riddick.

 

“What’s up with her?” He asked, suddenly not so desperate to mount Brian, the desire was still there but the urgency had diminished somewhat.

 

Brian shrugged and tried to play it off.

 

“I have no idea.  Maybe she’s picking up on my feelings about you leaving?”  He really didn’t want to worry Riddick by telling him about being sick.  He had a planet to conquer, he couldn’t do that if he was worried about Brian’s upset stomach.

 

Riddick, knew that wasn’t all of it but he wouldn’t push Brian if he didn’t want to say. He’d smelt off for a little while, maybe he was getting sick from being inside? He’d been on the ship for so long and he hadn’t been in sunlight for a while, maybe he was getting sick? Or it could be the new food too.

 

Riddick put it out of his mind as he stripped and stalked towards the bed, eyeing Brian like a predator would their prey.

 

“On your belly, ass up.” He ordered, voice low.

 

“Yes Master.”  Brian answered cheekily and dropped back onto his elbows, arching his back and getting his ass in the perfect position, spreading his legs wide, presenting everything to his mate.

 

When Riddick’s hand glided along his back as he positioned himself, Brian whined.  It felt so good to be touched by him. He knew this was probably the last time they’d get to do this before he left and he just, wanted to never leave the man’s arms.

 

Riddick moved behind Brian, rubbing his hands over the boy’s back and thighs, loving the noises he made.

 

“Shh, I got you.” He promised and waited for Brian to get into position and stop moving before he rubbed his cock between his Kajira’s cheeks.

 

“You ready?” He asked.

 

Brian gave him a positive response and he pressed in hard and fast, holding once he was in.

 

“Good boy.”  with a grin he moved and pressed on Brian’s hips until they both slid forward, Brian pressed flat against the bed, his cock trapped between the mattress and his stomach. The larger man grabbed Brian’s hands and put them above his head, lacing their fingers together while he kissed at the back of Brian’s neck and rolled his hips in slow careful movements.

 

“We’ve fucked enough today. I want something more.” He whispered into Brian’s skin, peppering all he could reach with soft kisses.

 

Brian whimpered loving the feel of being held under Riddick, squeezing his fingers as a thrust felt particularly good.  He wished he could see Riddick, could reach his face for a proper kiss, but it felt so good to have him inside, and over and all around him.  He sighed happily, rolling his own hips to meet his mate’s, not trying to get off, not yet, just enjoying the sensation of moving together.

 

Riddick craned his neck around to try and meet Brian’s face with a kiss, hips still rolling slow and lazy, wanting to draw out their time together and not rush through it.

 

He moved his kisses down Brian’s check and neck to his shoulder, biting on it lightly, just enough to make the blonde gasp.

 

“So good for me Kajira, such a good boy.” he cooed.

 

Brian whimpered as Riddick bit him, claiming him, he turned his head, trying to catch his lips in an awkward kiss.

 

“Please Master.  Please.  Feel so good Master.  All yours.”  He gasped out as Riddick rotated his hips inside him, grinding the head of his cock into his prostate. He gripped Riddick’s hands with white knuckles and keened, eyes squeezing closed in pleasure.

 

Riddick, let out a low growl as Brian begged.

 

"Such a good boy."

 

He rolled his hips harder, starting to actually thrust now, fucking into Brian harder and faster.

 

"Go on, come for me Kajira."

 

Brian began to tremble the pleasure becoming too much as he sobbed out his Master's name and came.

 

He felt Riddick pulse within him not long after, the big man holding him close as they rode out the aftershocks.

 

Riddick stroked him, gentling him back to consciousness as he squirmed, he couldn't breath under his weight.

 

Riddick didn't want to let Brian go, he knew they only had a few precious hours left before he would be gone for two whole weeks. He didn't want to think how hard it was going to be for both of them.

 

Carefully he slid out of Brian and moved to hold him close, cradling the boy in his arms and against his chest.

 

"Promise you won't do anything stupid like piss someone off enough they come after you,"

 

Brian sighed and cuddled as close to Riddick as he could possibly get.

 

"Yes master." He answered automatically.

 

"I promise I'll try. You promise me you'll take no unnecessary risks and get back here to me safe." Brian didn't like to think about what the next two weeks would be like. He'd get through them. Somehow.

 

Riddick kissed Brian's forehead affectionately.

 

"When I come back I expect our top floor to be finished. I'm trusting you with making it livable for us." He teased softly, hoping Brian would have enough around here to distract him until the Alpha returned.

 

Brian chuckled and nuzzled into Riddick's neck.

 

"It'll be ready." He promised.

 

"I wish you didn't have to go." He whispered. He knew how important it was. Knew it was necessary and there was no way around it, but he still couldn't help it.

 

"I know. I don't want to leave either." The Alpha promised him.

 

"But it'll go quick. Keep yourself busy and it won't seem so long."

 

He held Brian as close as he could, taking in his scent and committing everything from this moment to memory. If anything happened to either of them he needed to remember this moment above all else.

 

Brian snuggled close touching idle patterns on Riddick's abs.

 

"I know." He sighed.

 

"And I have plenty to keep me busy. How long do we have before you need to go?" He didn't want to miss a second of Riddick's time left by sleeping though he was getting a bit tired. Protega started whining and scratching at the door.

 

"Can we let the kids in? Have a little family time before you go?"

 

Riddick nodded, he kissed Brian again, tenderly, reluctant to leave him for even a few minutes.

 

With a sigh he stood and opened the door. Protega was in first followed by Warg, Lyon, Remus and Fenris

 

Protega moved to the bed instantly curling up next to Brian, her head on his hip, huffing breaths onto his stomach and glaring at Riddick.

 

The Furyan had no idea what had gotten into her lately.

 

Moving back to the bed Riddick pulled Brian to his chest again, the hounds closing in around them like a warm scaly protective layer.

 

Brian pet Protega absently.

 

"She's really protective lately." He commented into Riddick's neck where he'd buried his face.

 

"I don't know what's gotten into her but maybe its a good thing since you're going to be gone." He basked in the warmth of having their family surrounding him. He wanted to remember this moment exactly like this forever.

 

"Or maybe she's protecting your belly so I can put a pup in there when I get back." Riddick teased.

 

"As long as she keeps you safe. As long as you stay safe. If I come home and something's happened to you I'm gonna be very angry." The alpha teased

 

Brian chuckled.

 

"Maybe. I'm gonna be fine though. You worry about keeping yourself safe. I have the kids and the stuff you taught me. I'll be able to handle it." He kissed Riddick

 

"Good." Riddick agreed and contented himself with spending his last few minutes before leaving, kissing Brian and keeping him calm.

 

After a short while the knock came to the door.

 

Riddick sighed.

 

"I'll come home to you." He promised.

 

Brian felt his breath hitch as Riddick got up. He stood with him, helping him dress and kissing him as often as he could.

 

He settled the formal cape around his shoulders and kissed him deeply wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close.

 

"I love you." He whispered.

 

"Go be a hero. Come back home to me. I'll be waiting." His eyes were watering and he swiped at them quickly. He didn't want Riddick to notice him crying. Even though it was obvious through his shaky voice. He held on until the knocking on the door became more insistent.

 

Riddick couldn’t stand to see Brian cry.

 

“I’ll be home before you know it.” He promised. “Stay strong. If you need anything you can use the quasi dead to talk to me.” He promised and nuzzled his face into Brian’s neck.

 

He leant down and picked up a loose shirt Brian had been wearing to bed for the last few nights and shoved it inside his breastplate of his armour.

 

“I won’t be able to sleep without your scent.” He admitted and kissed him once more.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Dropping down to one knee the kids came over and nuzzled with him. “Be good, do what Kajira says.”

 

The pups all made whining noises a chorus of sadness and worry.

 

Riddick couldn’t handle being around them much longer, every second spent with them felt more and more like breaking his resolve.

 

Standing he looked over his family, gave them a small smile and strode out of the room, the hounds howling and whining echoing after him.

 

Brian sat on the bed tears running down his face trying to pull himself together. He was going to have to appear absolutely unshakeable while Riddick was gone. He was going to have to be strong and unbending, showing them that he was a leader too.

 

Right now though all he wanted was to be in Riddick's arms. The pups came and surrounded him, Protega coming and crawling almost into his lap. He held her tight and sobbed into her scales.

 

After a while he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He was going to hold a banquet in honor of the soldiers going to battle and he needed to be prepared. He bathed again and dressed in his most formal robes.  He called for some food for the pups and fed them.  Then it was time to leave. He took a deep breath. _Showtime_

 

Riddick’s first few hours were spent speaking with his commanders, giving last minute orders to the troops under their command.

 

Vaako had put together his strike team of 20 men, him and Vaako. They were going to take out the governing body of this planet and take control that way.

 

He chewed his dinner but didn’t taste or enjoy it. Brian and his banquet would be well underway right now. He wondered how strong Brian would be right now, how beautiful his facade would be to look at while he tried not to break down, because Riddick could feel it already in his chest and in his head, the separation.

 

He got a light rest for the next few hours, preparing his mind and body for battle. They had a little over 4 hours before dawn on the planet and the time of their strike.

 

Brian walked down the corridor with his head held high. It took a lot of effort to hold himself tall and strong, he was already starting to feel uncomfortable. The ache would start soon and the pain not long after.  

 

He entered the throne room flanked by the hounds who were on their guard looking regal and imposing.

 

He stepped up onto the dais and raised a glass of cider, he never could get used to the taste of wine.

 

"We are here today to honor our glorious army who is at this moment preparing to invade the planet below and recruit some new members of the faith. Let us raise a toast to the brave soldiers who are risking their lives for the glory of the Necropolis." His voice rang clear and strong over the room as he raised his glass in salute and then drank.

 

He sat and the hounds surrounded him, Protega sitting at his right hand. He stroked her head absently as food was placed before him.  He didn't have very much of an appetite but he had to make an example and show himself as the leader so he picked at his food and made small talk with the nobles that approached him.

 

He kept it together pretty well but he just wished Riddick was there. He wanted to sit in his lap and be fed and watch their court jocky for position,

 

Half an hour before the battle Riddick was dressed in full armour, he had pulse weapons strapped to his thighs and his curved ulacs were in easy reach at his ankles.

 

The preemptive explosions taking out the major defensive buildings and forces had gone perfectly.

 

As soon as the frigate landed Riddick and Vaako were striding out into the mess of things, cutting down enemy troops with minimal effort as they and their 20 men made their way to the government building.

 

The guards here were trained well, but Riddick had trained his own men as Furyan warriors and Necro’s alike, they would not be stopped.

 

“You! You can’t do this!” Cried one of the senators. Riddick grinned and dropped him where he stood. “I can and will.”

 

They continued into the deepest part of the building, the 5 governing bodies stood together, united.

 

“Morning.” He grinned to them, eyeing each of them critically.

 

“We’re going for a walk, need the public to see this.”

 

He lead them out and into the main hall they’d decided on weeks ago.

 

It was strategic to hold and perfect to televise the proceedings all over the planet.

 

Riddick offered life for all inhabitants if they accepted necro faith and converted. Those who didn’t would either die, or be left here crippled to repopulate and they could come back again in 30 years to do this all again, it was up to the governing bodies.

 

Two wanted to cave, one was defiant and willing to die the other two were afraid but hadn’t made a choice.

 

Riddick killed the man who refused.

 

“You have 2 hours to make your decision.” He told them and left his guards to keep them in place while he and Vaako checked in on the other cities and troops.

 

Everything was chaos and carnage. Riddick grinned proudly and reported in to the communications hub who passed the information to the court.

 

Brian went to bed after the banquet and slept badly.  He wanted Riddick’s arms around him so badly it hurt, it literally hurt, the pain had started in earnest.  He clutched RIddick’s pillow to his face and snuggled with Protega, the rest of the hounds sleeping in the bed as well.  He lay awake all night wondering what was going on on the planet below, hoping Riddick was ok, and half praying to gods he didn’t believe in that he was going to come home.  He dozed off close to dawn and was woke by the hounds growling and an insistent knocking on the main door to their quarters.  He got up hurriedly and threw a robe on.

 

It had to be Lord Vitar with news from below.  He was in charge of communications and Brian had ordered he be alerted the moment news came in.

 

He rushed to the door, the hounds leading the way and opened it.  Sure enough it was him, looking out of breath but pleased as he related the news of the victory.  Brian smiled brightly.

 

“Call everyone to the great hall.  I’ll announce it.”  He ordered and then returned to the room to make himself presentable.

 

His stomach was upset as usual so after his normal routine of vomiting until he had nothing left in him and bathing and dressing he was ready to go.

 

Protega curled at his feet as he stood before the throne.

 

“My Lord has reported that they’ve struck a major victory for our people.  We will have many new converts very soon.  It came at a cost however.  Let us observe a moment of silence for those who gave their lives in this quest.”  Brian bowed his head for a moment and the raised it and looked on at his people.

 

“Let’s have a cheer for our conquering heroes”  Voices lifted in cheers and he eventually quieted them down.  “I shall have a feast prepared to celebrate our triumph.”  He announced looking toward one of the bailiffs and nodding for him to arrange it before nodding to the hall and heading out of the room.

 

His master had been successful.  He’d never been so proud or happy.  Now all he needed was for the man himself to come back to him.   He took the long way to his and Riddick’s private rooms, stopping to chat with courtiers, Protega growling at anyone who got too near.  When he reached them he collapsed onto one of the cushions that was left in there.

 

This place really needed to be finished.  It was almost there.  They’d cleaned everything and taken all the old furniture out.  He’d had a cooling unit installed so they could have snacks whenever they wanted.  They had rehung the curtains on the windows and had new comfy couches put in.  He’d even placed a bed in the corner.  It was all done in blue, silver and black, Riddick insisted that the blue match Brian’s eyes and Brian had blushed and done his best.

 

All that was left were some finished touches and he was going to get them done soon.  This place was going to be perfect when Riddick returned.  He collapsed on the couch and rubbed his stomach it was hurting particularly bad today, and he felt sick again.  Protega nudged him with a whimper.

 

“I know girl.  I miss him too.  He’ll be back soon.”  That didn’t seem to calm her and she licked over his hand where it rested on his belly.

 

“Aww thanks girl, Kajira’s going to be fine.  I promise.”  He told her and stroked her neck softly.  He really loved her, she was so protective and warm.  He didn’t know how he could ever have been afraid of her.

 

***

 

Riddick smirked as slowly one by one the cities of the planet fell. they’d replenish those they’d lost and have at least another million join. Most would be warriors but there would be some more members of the court that could very easily be persuaded to loyalty of Riddick and not any previous Lord Marshal who they never even knew about.

 

He planned with Vaako as they did final sweeps.

 

Cries of fear caught his ears. A heavily pregnant woman clutched her belly protectively asking two troops to spare her and the child.

 

They grabbed her arms and forced her to her knees, demanding she convert and lose the child or they both die.

 

“No.” Riddick called out and strode over to the woman. The troops released her.

 

“She will be left behind with the crippled city. Her and the child can be converted when we return. Next generation of converts.” He told them.

 

“Yes Lord Marshal.” The troops nodded.

 

Vaako watched them go.

 

“Thank you!” the woman wailed bowing at Riddick as best her large belly would let her.

 

“Go find shelter. There will be explosions and destruction once we leave, but you will mostly be safe. Rebuild, repopulate and fortify the city. We’ll be back in 30 years.” He told her, voice surprisingly warm.

 

The woman nodded and hobbled off.

 

“You’re too kind.”

 

“I looked at her and I saw Brian.” He admitted, chest and head aching with the pain of missing his mate. It had been just over a week and he found sleeping was impossible, eating much the same.

 

“I figured.” Vaako rolled his eyes.

 

Riddick smirked at him and shoved him in his arm. “C’mon we have a ship to catch.”

 

***

 

Brian lay in bed shaking and sick.  He’d barely been able to keep anything down in two days and he hadn’t slept for longer than that.  There had been two attempts on his life the day before, the hounds had protected him, Protega and Fenris handling both assailants easily, with Remus and Lyon helping, and enjoying the meal that came after.  

 

Brian had locked himself in their rooms after, cleaning and rearranging.  It didn’t feel right.  Riddick needed to come home to a spotless chamber it needed to be clean, and ready for him.  He’d finished their private room a few days earlier and it was perfect, large squishy cushions lay everywhere and they had couches and a bed, it was going to be perfect.

 

Today he lay in bed, Protega whining at him to get up and eat something, but he couldn’t he didn’t have the strength, he had no intention of leaving his bed today.  Riddick had been gone a week.  He was halfway through, Brian could make it.  He had to.

 

***

 

Riddick mentally chastised himself. Stupid move. Don’t ever get comfortable.

 

He’d began to trust his troops. After disposing of the two commanders that had wanted him dead he’d overlooked the simple and stupid fact that they would have had loyal troops.

 

He didn’t remember everything only that now he was bleeding and needed to get back to Brian. He need to heal, needed to sleep but he couldn’t do that in the open like this and he couldn’t do it without letting Brian know he was okay.

 

Vaako was shouting out orders about preparing the healers. There was more pulse fire around them.

 

He was moved onto a ship and Vaako demanded they get to the basilica as soon as possible. They were going home.

 

He felt himself slip into his healing sleep, heart rate dropping down to one beat a minute, all bodily functions pausing or slowing to give the rest of his cells the energy needed to heal as soon as possible.

 

He couldn’t hear as well when he was like this but he still understood what was happening around him.

 

Vaako had checked for a pulse. He didn’t hold his hand long enough. He declared no pulse.

 

 _No I’m alive. I’m just healing you stupid Necros_. He thought but was unable to wake himself from the coma until he was healed enough.

 

At least they were heading home, he should be able to wake by then, he’d force himself out of the coma to see Brian’s face again, to tell him he’d be okay.

 

***

 

Brian was startled awake by a frantic knocking at the door along with someone calling his name. He dragged himself out of bed and followed the growling hounds to the door, when he pulled it open a he was met by a harried looking Lord Vitar, his eyes grew sad when they saw Brian all disheveled and half sick. Brian opened the door and invited the man in. He didn’t want any news delivered directly to the public.

 

Vitar liked their new leaders, could see they were doing their best to lead the people in a good way.  He didn’t want to deliver the news he was about to.

 

“My Lord.”  He began gently, the Lord Consort, or Kajira, or whatever the boy’s title was, didn’t look well.

 

“My Lord, perhaps you should sit down.”  He gestured toward the sitting room of the royal quarters.

 

Brian’s heart lurched at those words and the tone the Lord was using, something was wrong.  He could feel it.  The hounds began to whimper.  Protega nudging close as Fenris and Remus whined.

 

“No, why would I need to sit?  What is it My Lord>”  He answered defensively.  He refused to believe he was about to get the news he thought he was.  Riddick had promised.  He’d _promised_ he would come back to him.  He wouldn’t leave him alone here.  He _wouldn’t._

 

Brian’s heart began to race and he felt a little lightheaded.  He held onto the doorframe.

 

“My Lord I must insist.”  Lord Vitar said helplessly, coming forward to offer his arm to Brian, who refused to take it, backing up even further, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“Just tell me my lord.”

 

“My Lord.”  Lord Vitar started and then stopped, took a deep breath and continued.

“We just received a report from the planet.  It seems the Lord Marshall has been killed, assassinated by one of Lord Decker’s troops.  Lord Vaako is returning with his body….”

 

Brian stared blankly at the Lord.  He managed to thank the man and inform him that Riddick’s body would lie in state, and to inform him when the ship neared before seeing the man to the door.  The Lord seemed reluctant to leave, but Brian shut the door on him.

 

Brian heard a roaring in his ears as his legs gave out.  He couldn’t breathe the Lord had continued talking but Brian heard nothing beyond they were bringing his body home.

 

“No.” He whispered.   “No. No No No NO!”  He couldn’t stop saying the word as tears streamed down his face.  The hounds were howling their own pain but Brian didn’t hear it.

 

“You’re lying.  There’s been a mistake.  He’s not dead.  He can’t be.  He _promised._  He promised he’d come back to me.  He’s not dead.”  Brian’s voice broke and he began to sob.  Protega came over and whimpered into his chest he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her scales.  The other hounds pressed close around him.

 

He couldn’t breath.  He’d never see Riddick again, never see his silver eyes flash in amusement, never see them darkened with lust.  He’d never be picked up by those big hands or have them gentle over his skin as he shook in pleasure.  He’d never hear him whisper Kajira.  That thought made Brian stop completely, Kajira, he’d never hear it again.  He sobbed, harsh choking breaths as he screamed.

 

He couldn’t do this.  Not by himself.  Riddick had promised.  He was going to come home to him he would never leave him alone.  Not here, not this way.  This couldn’t be happening.  Something had to be wrong.  This couldn’t possibly be true.

 

The door opened some time later, Brian was still crying into Protega’s side.  He looked up, eyes bloodshot to see Lord Vitar.

 

“The ship is making it’s approach My Lord.  They’ll bring his body to the throne room.”  He said quietly.  Brian whimpered and struggled to his feet.

  
“The I shall meet him.”  He went into their room and got the dagger Riddick had given him as their courting gift.  He strapped it to his hip and went to meet his husband.


	7. Expecting

The crowd split for him, whispers erupting immediately at the state of him and the hounds, on alert but clearly distressed.

 

He stood by the throne one hand on it for support.  He heard the footsteps before he saw them carry in the large shield with a blanket covered body on it.  He knew he made a sound that was almost inhuman but he didn’t care.

 

They placed Riddick’s body on the dais before the throne, Brian took shaky steps and fell next to it, uncaring of the eyes on him as he laid over Riddick’s chest, pressing his head over his heart, where he slept so many nights.

 

“Wake up Master.  You have to wake up. You can’t leave me here.  Not alone.  You said you’d always keep me safe.  That you’d never leave.  You can’t be dead.”  He whisper cried to him.  He took his lifeless hand and held it to his lower belly. “You have to wake up so you can put a pup in here.  You _promised_.”  Brian sobbed, collapsing over his mate’s body.

 

Riddick rested, he could hear people speaking around him. Could hear Vaako giving orders.

 

They were moving him. They were home.

 

The walk to their destination was long, probably taking him to the throne room if they thought him dead.

 

He could smell the distress of Brian and the pups even before he was placed down.

 

Brian’s sobbing caught his ears and he fought through the haze of his coma, of healing sleep. Brian needed him.

 

He fought as he felt Brian touch him, bring his hand to the boy’s belly.

 

“You have to wake up so you can put a pup in here. You Promised.” He cried softly.

 

Riddick felt his whole body respond. He did promise, he promised his Kajira. He was a man of his word.

 

Riddick’s hand twitched against Brian’s belly. He could feel the heartbeat, Brian’s heart beat.

 

“Brrrrn.” He managed to make a noise. The room erupted into chaos around him.

 

Brian felt Riddick’s hand twitch and then he grunted.

 

“Riddick!”  Brian cried.  “Master.”  He took his face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“He’s alive.  Fetch the healers.”  Brian ordered refusing to let go of Riddick’s hand even as the healers approached.  It was Vaako who gently took him by the shoulders.

 

“You need to move My Lord. The healers need to do their job.”  Brian let the commander pull him away slightly, but he stayed by Riddick’s side.

 

“Bring him to our quarters.  I will tend him there.”  He told the healers and then followed as they moved his mate.

 

Riddick tried to smile but his lips wouldn’t cooperate. But they knew now. Knew he was alive and they were going to try to heal him.

 

He was moved to their quarters, he counted the turns and the steps accordingly.

 

The bed was just as soft as he remembered but the sheets smelt sad, they smelt of Brian’s pain and misery while he was gone.

 

He wanted Brian back, wanted him in his arms right now so he could scent his happiness instead of his misery.

 

He made a grunting noise again as he was poked and prodded.

 

He heard as the healers spoke to Vaako saying that Riddick was healing by himself and they should just give it time.

 

Vakko thanked them and ordered everyone out. Brian crawled up onto the bed and wrapped himself around Riddick, the hounds following.

 

He let out a small happy noise, hand twitching again wanting to touch his mate back.

 

Brian heard Vaako ordering the healers around and the servants to make their rooms ready, but he didn’t care.  He was too happy to have Riddick back.  As soon as the healers said that Riddick was stable, and healing, and stepped away Brian was in the bed, holding him mate close, tucking his head under his chin and crying quietly in relief.

 

“You came back.  I knew they were lying.  There was no way you’d break your promise.  Now you just have to get better.  You have to get better and put a baby in me.  You hear me. When you wake up, we're going to breed me until it takes.  I love you Riddick.”  He whispered constantly to the man, endearments, things about his days while Riddick was gone, filling him in on all the things he’d missed.

 

Vaako popped in a few times to look in on them.  Brian had no idea how much time had passed but suddenly Vaako was there, shaking his shoulder.  The man had bathed and changed.

 

“My Lord.  You should really get up and eat something.  They say you’ve barely eaten since we left.  You’re going to need your strength.”  Brian stared at him.  He did not want to leave Riddick’s side.

 

Protega growled lowly as Vaako approached Brian.

 

Riddick was proud of her.

 

At the mention of food he could here the female whine and nudge Brian forward. He needed to eat.

 

At Brian's hesitation to leave Riddick's side Vaako offered to bring food into him if it would help.

 

Brian stared at Vaako.  He wasn’t leaving Riddick’s side so he nodded dumbly.  He had no desire for food, just Riddick.

 

A few minutes later the First Commander returned with a tray of food, simple porridge and fruit.  The smell of it made Brian queasy, he whimpered slightly, ready to run for the bathroom but forced himself to eat a few bites before pushing the tray away.

 

While he was eating Vaako looked over Riddick’s wounds, the healers had cleaned and redressed them when they’d been there and Vaako was inspecting them.  Brian eyed him suspiciously.

 

“I can handle that Lord Vaako.”  He said, matter of factly.  He appreciated all the Commander was doing for them, but caring for his mate was his job and he would take care of it.  He didn’t need any help.

 

Vaako took a small step back at the force in his Lord Marshal’s Mate’s voice.

 

“Of course.” He nodded. “I was merely checking the wounds, I know the healers know what they’re doing and in that respect they know how to sabotage too.” He explained.

 

He noticed how little the blonde had eaten.

 

“Are you unwell?” He asked. Riddick had mentioned breeding with the boy, wanting to sire a child. It could be possible he already has fulfilled this desire.

 

Riddick listened to the two talk. He didn’t like hearing that Brian wasn’t eating, that he appeared unwell. He wanted to ask, to touch and see for himself but he was unable too.

 

Protega let out a whining whimpering noise and nosed at Riddick’s hand pushing it towards Brian’s belly.

 

Brian frowned when Protega nudged at Riddick’s hand, whimpering and licking it and Brian’s belly.  He picked up Riddick’s warm hand and laid it on his lower belly.  Protega made a trilling sound and at that moment just as he was answering Vaako that he was fine, his stomach lurched and he was out of bed quickly and into the bathroom.  

 

He groaned, he didn't want to be sick in front of Vaako.  He was supposed to be the other half of the ruling family, and they couldn’t both be out of commission.  He was going to have to go hold court soon or people would get restless.

 

He clung to the toilet, trembling and dry heaving as Protega whimpered at the door.  When his body stopped heaving he dropped onto the cold marble and called the hound to him, holding her as she nuzzled at him, basking in her warmth.  Vaako looked on with a thoughtful expression.

 

_Brian was pregnant._

 

Riddick’s mind raced, his whole being thrilled with the knowledge that it had taken. Brian was pregnant, carrying his child, his pup.

 

He wanted to wake up, to leave this coma and hold him, celebrate the life they were creating, but he couldn’t. He wondered if Brian even realised. If he knew what was happening.

 

He’d heard Furyan males mating with other species had produced rough pregnancies for the other partner. He hoped Brian wouldn’t suffer too much.

 

He recognised the strange scent Brian had been emitting when he left, it was pregnancy, it was the child’s scent growing and mingling with Brian’s.

 

Brian eventually heaved himself up off of the floor and cleaned himself up.  He’d hoped that with Riddick back he might start getting better. That didn’t seem to be the case though, maybe his body just needed to adjust to the shock of the past couple of days.  The pain had receded, maybe the sickness would too.  He stared at himself in the mirror, bags under his eyes, skin slightly sallow from lack of nutrients, he’d tried to eat, and sleep while RIddick had been gone, but he just couldn’t, nothing would stay down and the bed was too lonely without him.

 

Vaako asked him again if he needed anything.

 

“I’m fine Lord Vaako.  I thank you for your attentiveness to My Lord and I, but I would like some time alone with my husband.”  The man’s presence was beginning to grate on him.  The whole time Riddick had been gone he’d put up with court rumors about what the two men, whom the court still believed were married, were doing on the planet below.  

 

Brian didn’t believe it, couldn’t, Riddick was loyal to him.  Was his husband, his soul mate, his _Master._  But a week of nothing but vulgar innuendo and now the man’s constant presence was too much.  He wasn’t needed here.  Brian could handle it.

 

He was grateful for all Vaako had done, but he needed him gone.  He dismissed the soldier and climbed back into bed with his mate.  He had a couple of hours still before he would have to go address the court.

 

Vaako put down the salve and gave a small stiff bow to his Lord Marshal’s mate.

 

Clenching his jaw to keep from speaking the man left.

 

Brian groaned. He'd offended the lord. Whatever, at least he was out of the room.

 

Brian gagged at the scent of the salve but finished the work Vaako had started and climbed up into the bed.

 

Protega sat at the side of the bed whining at the plate of food. She looked at him and then the food. Scooting over she nudged at his belly licking it and whimpering and then looked at the food again.

 

Brian looked at her confused.

 

"I just fed you girl and I'm not hungry. Come on lie down." She made an unhappy noise, whuffling at him and almost glaring. It was a look that told him she thought he was an idiot.

 

"I don't know what's going on with you Protega but Kajira is tired and doesn't feel good. Come cuddle." He spoke and then cuddled into Riddick's side. Protega nudged the tray one last time and then settled down unhappily next to Brian who stroked her lightly. She rested her head on his belly and whined.

 

Riddick knew what Protega was trying to say. Knew she was trying to get him to eat. To nourish the growing child so it didn't keep feeding off Brian and making him sick.

 

Riddick wanted  to tell his mate to eat. To feed it to the blonde himself, anything to ensure the safety of the two most important people to him.

 

Brian rested his head on Riddick chest and whispered softly to him. Telling him all about court that day and the goings on.

 

"You need to wake up master. You need to come back to me. I don't want to do this by myself."

 

He fell into a fitful sleep and woke when the healers entered the room, the hounds were instantly on guard. The healers were accompanied byLlord Vaako which Brian found annoying but a little comforting he at least knew Vaako would allow no harm to come to his mate.

 

He sat up slightly and tried not glare at Vaako as he gave the healers room to work.

 

Vaako kept his distance from the blonde. The large female hound that stuck with him was growling lowly and was beginning to change her colour to red.

 

The healers announced their surprise that their Lord Marshal was healing faster than anything they'd ever seen and depending on his coma status he should be awake in the next day or so.

 

Vaako let out a breath of relief. If the idiot died now he would take Vaako's debt with him and the Necro did feel like repaying debts in the underverse.

 

Riddick was slowly gaining more and more of his senses and motor control. He kept it hidden, having woken to healers in the room, judging by their scent.

 

He waited until they left and twitched his fingers again, wanting Brian close.

 

Brian listened to what the healers said, nodding solemnly when they explained how to apply the new salve and change his dressings. He was relieved when they left though.

 

He saw Riddick's hand twitch and his heart leapt.

 

"Riddick?" He pressed a kiss to his Mate's lips

 

"Master?!". He didn't know if Riddick could hear him. But he hadn't woken up yet.

 

He laid down and pressed the  big hand to his lower belly. Sighing as he cuddled close.

 

Eventually he decided it would probably be a good idea to try to eat something, even though he wasn't hungry. He called for more porridge and warm cider.  He took it to the bedroom and sat next to Riddick with his hand still on his stomach as Protega tried happily next to the bed.. He hoped he could keep it down this time.

 

Protega was pleased when Brian started eating. Riddick could feel the happiness rolling off her.

 

He kept his hand on Brian's belly, rubbing as best he could, feeling the second smaller heartbeat under his hand.

 

He'd done that. He'd put that pup inside of Brian.

 

The Furyan wanted to wake up now. Wanted to tell his mate, about their child, but his mind was too heavy to wake up fully, only the animal side stayed awake, like that god awful cryo.

 

When Brian finished eating Riddick still kept up the rubbing as best he could, hoping to soothe the ache and help his mate keep his food down.

 

Brian relaxed into the bed holding Riddick's hand to his stomach lifting it and pressing a kiss to the palm before putting it back on his belly. Strangely it seemed to be helping he still felt sick but he thought he might actually be able to keep it down this time.

 

He sighed and dozed against his mate. He had to get up soon and do court things and he did not want to.

 

Riddick could feel the fog around his brain shrinking. Having Brian close, knowing what he did about the blonde's condition sent his protective instincts into hyperdrive.

 

He needed to wake up. Needed to tell Brian about their pup.

 

Gathering all his energy Riddick focused on opening his eyes. He could feel a low rumble of a growl for in in his chest.

 

He tried harder. Brian's safety and that if their pup depended on him.

 

Riddick's eyes opened.

 

Brian gasped when Riddick's eyes opened. He kissed him hard.

 

"Riddick! You're awake. Oh my god. How do you feel? Are you ok? Should I fetch the healers? Do you need me to get you anything?"  He was frantic and so happy  to have his mate back.

 

Riddick blinked a few times. Brian's words made sense to him but when he tried to reply garbled words and sounds came it of his mouth. He frowned for a moment before trying again.

 

"Fine. You. Need. Pup."

 

"Shh shh it’s okay. You can put a pup in me later. You need to get better first." Brian told him kissing his lips again.

 

He went to get out of the bed.

 

"I'm gonna get the healers okay. Just stay here I'll be right back." Brian's eyes were tearing up he was so happy.

 

“No!” Riddicks voice was firm and his hand closed around the fabric of his shirt, holding Brian in place. “Stay.” He said, voice softer.

 

He managed to turn his head to look directly at Brian. “Stay.” He repeated tugging on the shirt as best he could.

 

Brian looked into Riddick's eyes.

 

"Okay okay I'll stay. What do you need?"

 

Riddick kept tugging until Brian was cuddled onto his chest his hand never leaving his stomach, rubbing slow circles over his belly.

 

"Okay Okay" he chuckled.

 

"I know you want to put a pup in me but let's wait until you're better okay?" Brian teased kissing Riddick again.

 

Riddick shook his head, rubbing harder at Brian’s belly.

 

“Pup.” He said. “Now.”

 

He could feel his mind slowly waking up a little more. He nuzzled his face into Brian’s neck. “Preg-nat.” He managed to get out for now. As soon as he was fully functioning he would be able to explain fully.

 

Brian stared at him.  He couldn’t possible be saying what he thought he was.  How the hell could he know.  He must just be really feeling the urge to breed since his near death experience.wa

 

“I know.  I know you want me pregnant, but there’s no rush.  You’re going to be fine.  You can breed me as soon as you’re better.  I promise.  You can fill me as many times as you want okay?  Just rest now.  You need to regain your strength.”  Brian tried to soothe his mate.

 

Riddick was getting frustrated. Brian was smarter than this.

 

“Pup. Already.” He managed to get out. “Pup. There. Now.” This slow brain thing was getting old. He needed to wake up properly and have a real conversation with his Kajira.

 

Protega made a trilling sound and nuzzled closer to the two putting her nose on top of Riddick’s hand rubbing her scaled face against Brian’s belly.

 

“See.” Riddick smiled.

 

Brian couldn’t believe what Riddick was saying. He wasn’t a carrier, there was no way.  He’d have been pregnant long before this if it was possible.  Riddick couldn’t possible be right.

 

“What?  How?  How can you know that?  How is that even possible.”  He thought back on the last few days, Protega’s odd behavior, his stomach, could that really be _morning sickness?_

 

No.  There was no way.

 

“Really?  Are we really?”  He felt his eyes welling up with tears.

 

Riddick nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

 

He wanted to hug him to hold him close and enjoy the moment together. His arms were working a little better, able to reach out and pull Brian closer.

 

“Mine.” He said softly, rubbing his face as much as he could against the blonde’s cheek. “Yours. Ours.”

 

Brian cuddled close burying his face in Riddick’s chest, pulling Riddick’s arms around him.

 

“How.  How is this even possible.  How do you know?  What are we going to do?”  He couldn’t process the fact that he was actually pregnant.  That they were actually going to have a child.  That he had a child inside of him.  That there was an actual small person, growing inside him.  That he and Riddick had done that.

 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Hear it.” Riddick said softly. “Heart. Strong.”

 

He enjoyed the warmth of Brian laying with him. He could hear the blonde panicking around him but it didn't matter, because he would look after them both.

 

“Secret. No one. Know.” He spoke seriously. Brian and their child’s safety was his number one concern.

 

“You can hear it?  How?”  Brian could feel himself freaking out.

 

How were they going to do this.  Their situation still wasn’t cemented, with this attempt on Riddick’s life made it even more precarious.  They were going to bring a child into this world.  How were they going to do that.

 

He couldn’t believe this was happening.  He was actually going to be able to give Riddick what he’d wanted more than anything in the world.  They were going to have a baby.  A real family.  His mind spun.  He was pregnant.

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“Stick together.” Riddick replied simply and managed to move himself enough to get into a sitting position. He was mostly awake now and he needed to use the bathroom something shocking.

 

“Bathroom.” He grunted trying to swing his legs to the side of the bed and walk there.

 

Brian helped him hobble across the room to the bathroom and he managed to relieve himself.

 

When he was done he eyed the shower unit.

 

“Shower.” He nodded towards it.

 

Brian kissed him and went to start the water, putting it at the exact temperature Riddick liked.  While it warmed he helped Riddick undress, being extremely careful of his wounds.  He took his own clothes off and helped his mate into the cubicle.

 

Brian reached for the soap and lathered his hands, using them to clean Riddick.  He worked slowly and gently starting at Riddick’s head and neck massaging the muscles lightly, washing the grime of battle off of his skin, kissing each part as he cleaned it.  He was worshipping his mate’s body with his hands, so glad that he still had the chance.  His world had stopped when he’d been told Riddick was dead, he was never going to take the man for granted again.

 

“I was so worried, when they told me Vaako was bringing your body back.”  Brian’s breath hitched.

 

“I wouldn’t have made it Riddick.  It would have killed me. I love you Riddick.”  He whispered into his chest, leaning up for a kiss.

 

Riddick kissed Brian back, putting everything he could into the kiss.

 

“Love you too.” He agreed, he felt more confident in himself and his abilities now.

 

“Fuck this shower feels good.” He purred, brain finally back online.

 

He lifted his arms that felt heavy as logs and placed them both on Brian’s belly.

 

“I’ve been smelling the changing scent for weeks and didn’t realise, and now, now I can hear their heartbeat."

 

Brian leaned into his body.

 

“I’ve been sick.  I thought it was anxiousness over you leaving, and then the results of us actually being apart, but I guess I was wrong.”  Brian grinned.  They were actually going to have a baby.

 

“Is it?  Does it sound ok?  Strong?  Healthy?”  He couldn’t believe Riddick could actually hear their child, could smell it on him. He wished he could do those things, feel that connection.

 

“Sounds good and strong, a nice steady heart beat.” Riddick confirmed before kissing Brian again.

 

“We need to get you eating right, no more fish or soft cheeses. red meat and root plants. You’re getting so sick because you haven’t been feeding enough to make up for the baby draining you.” He chastised lightly.

 

He pulled the boy to his chest, Brian’s back against his front so they could both put their hands on his belly while Riddick kissed his neck.

 

“We’ll have to keep it quiet for as long as possible. The wedding can be moved to tomorrow, we’ll make this all official. I’m going to order the final protocol for the planet and then we’re heading to Helion Prime.” He laid out the plan.

 

Brian covered Riddick’s hands with his own, pressing them to his stomach as he nodded, he wasn’t ready to share this with everyone.  He wanted it to be just for them.

 

“I did try to eat.  I just, couldn’t keep anything down.”  He responded quietly.

 

“If you’re sure you’re feeling up to it.”  Brian leaned his head back for a kiss.

 

“Then a wedding tomorrow sounds perfect.”   He grinned.  He couldn’t wait.  He’d be officially recognized as RIddick’s husband, Riddick had struck a major victory and they were going to have a family.  His life was damn near perfect.

 

The water was beginning to cool around them and Brian’s skin was getting pruny.

 

“Let’s get out.  You need to eat something and could probably use some more rest.”  He spoke to his mate.  Turning to kiss him properly.

 

Riddick nodded. “I think I could sleep for days.” He teased and helped Brian pat himself dry before the two of them made their way to the bed.

 

Riddick called the hounds to them, all of the snuggling up together in a cocoon on the bed, one big happy family.

 

“He’s going to be a strong fighter.” Riddick mumbled into Brian’s shoulder, hand on his belly, smiling into his skin.

 

Brian cuddled against Riddick's shoulder, warm and happy against his mate with his family all around.

 

"And he'll be smart enough to use it to his advantage." Brian spoke with a smile

 

"So you agree it'll be a boy?" He teased pressing kisses to Brian's skin and letting his tongue come out to taste Brian's chest.

 

His mouth found the boy's nipples, sucking and biting over the metal through one of them, loving how fun they were to play with and the noises Brian made.

 

Brian shivered as Riddick lowered him to his back and then played with his nipples.

 

"I don't care what it is, as long as it has all of its fingers and toes." Brian sighed.

 

"What if if has too many?" He teased and nibbled on Brian's nipples, tongue swirling around the metal and flesh.

 

"What if he's really ugly?" He laughed, hand rubbing down Brian's belly to his slowly growing cock.

 

"Then it will be all your fault since I'm clearly gorgeous." Brian teased moaning softly as Riddick palmed him.

 

"But I will love him anyway. "

 

"I know you will." Riddick purred happily, wrapping his hand around Brian's cock.

 

"We both will. He'll be a part of me and a part of you. He'll be perfect."

 

Brian clutched at Riddick's shoulders and bucked his hips. Thrusting his cock slowly into Riddick's hand.

 

"Yes please Master." He moaned.

 

"He's ours, he can be nothing less than perfect no matter how he comes out."

 

Riddick nodded against Brian’s chest and worked his hand slowly up and down the blonde’s shaft. Letting him take his own pleasure by rolling his hips up.

 

He kept his grip comfortable and allowed Brian to use him to get off, providing what his mate needed.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He purred. “Come for me Brian and then we’re going to get some sleep. And in the morning, I’m going to march down to that court and make you my husband in every way I know how, and even some I don’t.” He teased.

 

"Oh god Riddick."  Brian whined working his hips faster. He wasn't going to last long tonight, he'd been without for so long, and Riddick's hand felt so good.

 

"Please Master.  Feels so good. Love you Riddick.  Gonna be mine, all mine, and all yours.  No one is gonna be able to deny it."  He groaned, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hands slipping on Riddick's shoulders as he worked himself closer and closer.

 

"Please Master. Please.  So close Riddick."  He whined as he spilled, trembling against his mate's body.  Riddick's hands gently petting him as he came down.

 

“Good boy.” Riddick cooed. “Such a good Kajira. You’re perfect.” He told the blonde and kissed him slowly.

 

“You always smell so good after an orgasm.” He grinned and kissed him again. “But you need food.”

 

Standing on shaking legs he pulled on a robe and moved to the door opening it.

 

“My lord!” Vaako gasped.

 

“I’m fine. I need meat, cooked red meat and steamed vegetables and root plants.” He ordered. “And some chocolate.” He added.

 

“Enough for both Kajira and I.”

 

Vaako nodded and bowed, leaving the room quickly.

 

Riddick closed the door behind him and moved back to the bed with Brian.

 

Brian groaned.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat.  He loved food, loved to eat, but he was always so sick lately that the whole experience was an ordeal. He knew Riddick was going to feed him though, hopefully, he wouldn’t get sick this time.

 

“So I kind of insulted Lord Vaako while you were out.”  Brian began sheepishly.

 

“Oh?” Riddick chuckled. “What did you do?”  He asked burying his nose behind Brian’s ear inhaling his scent and humming contently.

 

“The people who won’t let the idea of you and Vaako being married, were being absolutely ruthless the whole time you were gone.  For an entire week I had to hear nothing but how you were down on that planet enjoying your marital relations since with your history there was no way you were going to go a week without.”  He glared at Riddick, the look had no real heat, but he was a little hurt over the people’s words and the actions of his mate that had led them to say them.

 

“All week I listened to vulgar descriptions, and I tried to ignore it.  I really did.  I know you’re mine.  I know that.  But I also know you’re insatiable, and you and him are close.  He gives you things, that I can’t.  You and him have a connection that we’ll never share.”  Brian’s voice broke off, vulnerable and sad.

 

“And then you came back and he was always here.  Every time I woke up, or turned around he was here, tending to your wounds, or ordering the healers around.  And I got so tired of it.   There was no reason for it. So I snapped.  I told him to take care of his warriors, that taking care of you was your mate’s job and that I was perfectly capable of doing it myself.  I think I hurt his feelings.  But I don’t care.  I didn’t like it, not what they said, or that he was always here.”  Brian pouted.  

 

Riddick listened carefully as Brian spoke.

 

He understood how the blonde felt.

 

He’d overheard troops a couple of times late at night when they didn’t know he could hear, talking about how the Lord Marshal’s whore must be getting passed around now that his keeper wasn’t there to protect him.

 

He’d had to fight back the urge to kill them all for the sake of the campaign.

 

He held Brian tighter as he spoke.

 

“Vaako is nothing to me than my ticket to winning over the rest of the troops. He advises me on battle and the faith. A friend at most. You’re my Kajira, _mine_. And that make me your Master, _yours_. No one will ever interest me the way you do. No one will ever get me hard, no one will ever smell right, no one will ever _feel_ right. When I’m not around you I have no sex drive. You’re the only thing that excites me anymore.”

 

He paused to breathe and calm down.

 

“Furyan’s mate for life. You’re it for me."

 

Brian snuggled in closer to Riddick, holding him tight. Trying to let the words calm him. He knew all of this.  He did.  It was just, hard to be away from him.  He got insecure when he was on his own, especially when Riddick had Vaako there.

 

Brian leaned up and kissed him deep and hard.

 

“You’re it for me too.  You know that right.”

 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  It was Vaako with their dinner.  Brian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  Of course it was.  Riddick opened the door for him and watched as he set the food out.  Brian watched the scene from his place under the furs on the bed.

 

Riddick could sense how annoyed Brian was by Vaako’s presence.

 

“That’ll be all Vaako.” He told the man. He looked to Brian wanting his permission before making the announcement. They could trust Vaako, that he knew, especially after saving the loyal Necro’s life twice already.

 

Brian could see Riddick wanted to tell Vaako.  Wanted to share their news, share how happy they both were and most likely arrange more protection for him.

 

He may not be happy with the Necro at the moment but he knew he was trustworthy so he nodded his permission, letting Riddick make the first announcement.

 

“Before you go.” He halted the Necro.

 

Vaako frowned. “I knew it.” He said softly. “He is isn’t he?”

 

“He’s right here.” Riddick replied, he didn’t like that the man spoke about Brian like he wasn’t in the room.

 

“My apologies. Congratulations,” He turned to Brian. “To the both of you. I assume we will keep this as quiet as possible and I’ll subtly increase security in the court. Not that we’ll need to worry much with the hounds.” He eyed Protega who still growled lowly at him, untrusting.

 

“Thank you.” Riddick nodded at him and took the food over to Brian, sitting next to him and kissing him deeply.

 

“You can leave us now."

 

Brian frowned at the way Vaako addressed him and the news, but let it go as he left the room and Riddick brought the food over.  The smell made his stomach lurch unpleasantly.  He bit back a groan.  He knew he needed to eat but he didn’t feel like being sick until he could barely move either.  

 

Still, he’d promised Riddick he’d eat so he let his mate settle him into his lap and took the first morsel Riddick offered him. He swallowed hard, his gag reflex kicking hard, but he managed.  His stomach protested, after so long eating so little, it wasn’t pleased with him.  The first bite was usually the worst.  It should get better after this.  He leaned into Riddick’s chest and let the big man feed him.  Nourishing his body and the one growing inside him.

 

Riddick fed himself between feeding Brian.

 

The blonde had lost weight again and he didn't like how easily he could feel his ribs.

 

"I know it's not pleasant but you need your strength. So does he." He used his free hand to rub soothing circles into Brian's still flat belly, trying to calm him and help him keep it down.

 

He felt guilty that Brian had to share this pain all on his own while Riddick got to enjoy the pregnancy.

 

"You're doing so well." He promised when Brian got halfway through his meal. "A few more bites and I'll let you stop." He promised.

 

Brian sighed and tried not to squirm too much. He knew Riddick was trying to help. Trying to keep them both healthy but he felt sick already. Overfull and uncomfortable.

 

The slow circles his mate was rubbing on his belly were helping a little, they were comforting but he still felt like he was going to throw up.

 

"Please no more." He whimpered quietly.

 

"I can't I'm gonna be sick." He moaned. Curling in on himself. He wrapped his arms around his middle and kept his food down by sheer force of will. His body becoming clammy and shivering.

 

Riddick hated seeing his mate like this.

 

"Does laying down help?" He asked, moving the rest of the food out of the way and glaring at Remus who looked like he was about to nose a piece of meat from the plate.

 

"I don't know, a little?" He whimpered. Everything hurt and Brian just wanted it to stop. Usually he just went and threw up he wanted to keep it down this time. Wanted to be able to eat and give himself and the baby strength..

 

"Just. Just hold me please." He whispered. It would go away eventually one way or another. And Riddick's arms around him would feel good at least

 

Riddick helped Brian lay down and curled up behind him, hands warm and gentle over Brian's belly. He could hear the heartbeat of their child beating rapidly.

 

He focused on soothing the child, probably two or three months along at this stage.

 

Slowly the heart slowed to a gentle strong rhythm and Riddick went back to soothing Brian.

 

Brian groaned whatever Riddick was doing was helping but not much. He couldn't take it anymore.

 

"I'm gonna be sick." He whispered and pushed Riddick's arms off and ran for the bathroom falling to his knees and vomiting.

 

He hated this. He wanted to be able to eat and keep it down. That was the longest he'd managed so far, so hopefully some of it stuck, but this sucked. He decided.

 

He clung to the toilet, trembling, his body dry heaving. Finally he allowed himself to collapse onto the marble. Riddick was right there to catch him

 

Riddick hated that he'd done this to Brian. He rubbed the blonde's back and ran a soothing hand through his hair as he heaved, trying to ease his discomfort in anyway he could.

 

"I have an idea." He said softly and helped Brian up. He lead him to the sink to wash out his mouth first and then eased him back to bed.

 

"Let's try this." He handed Brian a small sliver of chocolate.

 

"Let it melt and tell me if your stomach feels better after."

 

He watched the blonde way and made a mental note to check through the databanks for anything on pregnancy.

 

Brian took the sweet and did as Riddick asked, letting it slowly melt. It tasted divine. He swallowed. His stomach didn't necessarily feel _better_ but he didn't feel like he was immediately going to vomit either.

 

"It doesn't make it worse." He said softly.

 

“Okay, try another piece.” Riddick handed it to him and kept up the gentle rubbing on his stomach.

 

He watched Brian try again and was pleased to see the grimace didn’t pass over the blonde’s face.

 

“Tomorrow I’ll have them bring in a big breakfast of everything, you only eat what smells right to you okay?”

 

Brian ate another bite of chocolate and nodded.

 

"I'll try.  Kiss me?"  He asked with a yawn.

 

Brian was ready to sleep, his stomach and the excitement of the day had exhausted him.

 

Riddick smiled fondly down at his mate and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“We can sleep. We have a wedding in the morning.” He grinned, nuzzling into Brian’s neck and putting a protective hand low on his belly.

 

The pups moved about the room, getting comfortable around them on the bed and shuffling in as close as they could, bracketing them in.

 

Protega put her snout to Brian’s side, right against his hip and seemed content to just lie there smelling his belly and making sure the baby was still there.

 

Brian snuggled down into Riddick’s side, one arm wrapped around his pillow the other alternating between holding Riddick’s hand as it rested on his belly and scratching Protega’s snout.

 

“Such a good girl, taking such good care of Kajira.”  Brian sighed, petting her gently, she made the happy trilling noise and he smiled up at Riddick.

 

Brian drifted off not long after, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of his family.  He woke up some hours later to gentle fingers in his hair and on his face.  When he cracked his eyes open he was met by the sight of Riddick smiling fondly down at him, one hand in his hair the other ever present on his lower belly, over where their child lay.

 

“Good Morning.”  He rasped, returning the kiss Riddick pressed to his lips.

 

“We’re getting married today.”  He remembered with a grin.

 

“We are.” Riddick agreed, biting playfully at Brian’s bottom lip.

 

“But you need to eat first.” He told the blonde and removed himself from the bed and over to where he had a large spread of food lined up.

 

“Whatever smells good or you want to eat, go for it. I’ll take the rest.” He offered, knowing Brian wouldn’t eat much and would protest eating at all. But if he didn’t eat he and the baby would get sick and that was not going to happen, even if Riddick had to force Brian to eat.

 

Brian looked at the food and felt his stomach drop, the smell beginning to make him slightly nauseous.  He made a face.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat.  He did, he just didn’t want to be sick after, which he always was lately, it was easier to just avoid it, even though he knew it probably wasn’t good for him.

 

“I’m really not that hungry.”  He told his mate, burying his head in Riddick’s pillow trying to cover the scent of the food with that of his mate.

 

“Brian.” Riddick’s tone was warning. “If you don’t eat, then the baby doesn’t eat.”

 

He moved back to the bed and curled around the blonde.

 

“I know you don’t want to be sick, but if you’re not feeding yourself or the baby you’re both going to get sick. He’s young, so young. I don’t know how long he’ll survive if you don’t eat.”

 

Riddick didn’t want to force Brian, he didn’t. But their child and Brian’s health were in danger and the Alpha would never let anything happen to them if he could help it.

 

“I don’t want to have to force feed you, but I will if it means you and the baby get to live.”

 

Brian looked at Riddick, he could see his mate was dead serious when he made that promise, and that he hated having to make it.  He didn’t want to put his mate in that position. He didn’t want to find out what that would be like, what it would do to either of them.  It was hard enough without all of that.

 

“I...that...you won’t.”  Brian stumbled over his words, his stomach twisting in guilt as well as sickness.

 

“I….I’ll try.”  Brian promised.  He knew it would just end with him in the bathroom again, but he would do his best to eat and keep it down, for everyone’s sake.  

 

Riddick nodded. “I don’t want to force you. I don’t want to make you eat. But I can’t let you hurt yourself or the baby either.” He apologised. He knew he was being forceful but it was needed.

 

He handed Brian a piece of dry toast first and then a cup of milk.

 

Brian stared at the toast like it was going to bite him back.  His stomach surged but he took a bite, grimacing as he swallowed.  He could do this. He would eat and keep it down.  He would.  He took another bite and a sip of milk quickly, trying to force down the sick feeling. He finished the food quickly and immediately felt the urge to be sick.  Groaning Brian curled in on himself and fell sideways on the bed.  He wasn’t going to give in this time.  He was going to keep it down.

 

Riddick ate his food quickly, watching Brian slowly take a few bites of the toast and sip at the milk.

 

When he’d finished the blonde made a pitiful noise and curled up on the bed, smelling like misery and pain.

 

Riddick had no idea what to do. He had no idea how to help Brian.

 

He was completely useless and he hated feeling this way. He couldn’t look after his mate and he couldn’t look after their pup.

 

“Protega,” He called to the pup who was finishing eating her own meal.

 

“Look after him.” He ordered and dressed in a robe before heading out of their bedroom.

 

If he was going to help Brian he needed to get information.

 

The study in the Lord Marshal’s quarters had databanks that no one else could access. He searched through them for Bessian pregnancy and Furyan pregnancy, reading over everything.

 

There was nothing in there about morning sickness except that it would pass and in the mean time to keep the carrier hydrated and comfortable.

 

It also mentioned Furyan babies were stronger than most and it would take a lot more to make them miscarry.

 

Riddick was relieved by this information.

 

Brian lay in bed, sick but determined, Protega came and curled up next to him. He held her close as he waited for the nausea to pass.  When Riddick walked out he felt horrible, he didn’t want to worry his mate, didn’t want to make the situation more stressful.  He just wanted to not be sick.

 

He was still in bed when Riddick came back.  His stomach was tender but he’d managed to not throw up this time.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m trying. I really am.”  He said softly, pushing himself up from the bed.

 

He wanted to try some warm cider, it had been the only other thing he’d been consistently able to keep down.

 

He made his way shakily to the table, and poured himself a glass, sipping at it slowly. His stomach didn’t immediately reject it.

 

“Where’d you go?  Is everything ok?”

 

Riddick came up behind Brian and wrapped his arms around his middle, supporting the man as he drank.

 

“I checked the databanks for anything and everything about Bessian and Furyan pregnancies. There wasn’t much but what it did say about morning sickness was to keep hydrated, it’ll pass.” He nosed at Brian’s neck.

 

“So you keep drinking, maybe trying little bits of food and we should be okay. They said Furyan pups don’t miscarry as easily.”

 

Brian nodded, leaning into the touch.

 

“Well that’s good news at least.”  He said softly.  

 

He’d finished his juice and his stomach was still somewhat ok.  He wasn’t terribly comfortable, but he didn’t feel like he was going to lose it completely this time either.  He stared longingly at a strawberry, did he dare?  Would it be the tipping point?  He decided not to tempt fate, he hadn’t kept this much down in days.

 

“What time do we have to start getting ready for the wedding?” He asked, turning to look at Riddick who’d reclaimed his own chair and was feeding scraps to the pups.

 

“We’ve got about an hour. Apparently it’s a long pompous ceremony where we promise a bunch of shit and hand over tokens of affection or some shit.” He shrugged.

 

“All I know is it means the court will stop being so rude to you and they will know nothing is going on with Vaako.”

 

He finished feeding Lyon and rubbed at the pup’s scales.

 

“If you don’t feel well enough we can wait, we’ve got time before you start to show.” He offered.

 

Brian nodded, he’d discussed the details at length with various court ministers, making sure everything was planned properly, as was fitting.

 

He waited until Lyon went to lay down and got up, dropping into Riddick’s lap and kissing him.

 

“I’ll be fine.”  He assured his mate.  

 

“We need to do this today.  You’re recovered from your wounds and they need to see you.  You should be celebrating your victory, so that there is no time for doubt to grow.  This should help.  We’ll play it off as a massive victory celebration as well, at the banquet.  It has to be today.”  Brian kissed him again

 

“Plus you promised me a second wedding night.”  He teased playfully.

 

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Vaako entered carrying Riddick’s formal robes, Warg trotting happily at his feet.

 

Riddick kissed Brian deeply, one hand in his hair the other on his hip, not caring about their audience.

 

“You’ll get it I promise.” He grinned and gently eased the blonde off his lap.

 

“Leave them here, we can dress each other. When do we need to be down in the Necropolis?”

 

“An hour my Lord.” Vaako bowed his head.

 

“I also took the liberty of having this made up.” He handed the datapad to Brian. It was a text about Bessian pregnancy and what to expect during the proceedings. He’d obviously been searching the databank since the day before in order to find it.

 

Brian took the datapad and read the information, the Necro had obviously devoted a lot of time and energy on it.  He handed it to Riddick wanting him to know as much as possible as well.  They could discuss what they’d learned later, in private.

 

“Thank you My Lord.”  Brian said sincerely, he may have been a bit harsh before. Vaako bowed and turned to leave.

 

“Lord Vaako, I’m afraid I must apologize.”  Brian said, stopping the man from leaving.

 

“I was unwell, and I let the stress of My Lord’s condition get the better of me.  I spoke harshly to you, please accept my apology.  You’ve been nothing but helpful throughout all of this.”  Brian said seriously.  Once Riddick woke up he felt a little guilty over how he’d treated the man.  He was still irked by his constant presence at times, but he really was an invaluable officer, one of the only ones they could trust, and he was always extremely attentive.

 

Vaako gave Brian a small smile. “There is nothing to apologise for. I understand I overstepped bounds that you deemed acceptable for the level of communication and friendship between the Lord Marshal and I. I should apologise for not explaining my intentions sooner. Lord Riddick is a great leader for the people, strong and fierce. He is exactly what the Necromonger army needs. I am willing to do a great number of things to ensure his survival.”

 

Riddick wanted to roll his eyes at these two. Damn polite intellectuals and their political bullshit.

 

“Okay. You both fucked up, everything is good now. Vaako, take a hike. I have to get my mate into his wedding robes so I can get him out of them later.”

 

Brian sighed dramatically, as though he were terribly put upon.

 

“I suppose if we must.  Bath first though, then we can play dress up.”  Brian insisted, dragging Riddick toward the bathroom.

 

They didn’t have time for a long drawn out shower so they hopped in together and got cleaned up, Brian moaning as Riddick washed his hair.  The dried each other off and Brian stood in the center of the room arms held out to his sides.

 

“Alright My Lord, I’m ready.  Let’s do this.”

 

Riddick would have liked their shower to be quicker but his mate seemed to have other ideas.

 

First was underwear and a pair of soft silvery silk pants for Brian, followed by his off white robe with such intricate detail it was difficult for Riddick’s sharp eyes to understand it all.

 

The knife he’d gifted the blonde was tied to his waist again and he was ready for the wedding.

 

Riddick’s attire was a little more heavy duty, black and ash grey robes and pants with light armour and an elaborate helmet, dictating his position.

 

Brian twitched his robe until it sat just right and watched as Riddick got dressed.

 

“Do we really have to go?”  He pouted playfully when Riddick was all decked out in his formal garb.

 

“We could just, stay here.”  He waggled his eyebrows at his ate.

 

Riddick grinned at Brian’s tone.

 

“We could. But someone already made a big speech this morning about how it has to be today and it’s a victory celebration too.” He teased.

 

“Would hate to disappoint the masses.” He shrugged and gave the blonde a grin.

 

“Now, lets go get married.” He held out his arm then paused.

 

“Wait, we’re forgetting something.” He gave a whistle and the pups came rushing in.

 

Picking up the white ribbons that had been wrapped around both his and Brian’s clothing, keeping them together he tied one around each of the pups necks in a bow.

 

“Can’t have the kids missing out on dressing up.” He chuckled at the look of pure horror and disgust Fenris was giving him at having a ribbon tied around his neck.

 

Protega seemed pleased with hers. Warg was trying to chew at his but a warning growl from Potega made him stop and sit up straight.

 

“Okay.” Riddick nodded. “Now we can get married.”

 

Brian chuckled at the pup’s antics.  

 

“Such a pretty girl.”  He cooed at Protega, petting her as she preened.

 

“And such handsome boys.”  He teased, patting Fenris lightly on the head as the hound glared at him.  “What?  Don’t blame me.  It was all his idea.” He pointed his thumb at Riddick.

 

Riddick was waiting by the door and Brian went over and took his arm, holding it tight as they entered the corridor.  Brian’s ministers had done a good job organizing everything, people were lining the hall, trying to get a glimpse of the royal couple as they passed, their hounds flaking them.  

 

They made their way into the hall and to the head minister, who presided over the ceremony.  They made an imperious picture, the two of them standing on the dais before the throne, their hounds seated around them as they exchanged vows, promising to live together, forsake all others, and combining their office into one.  They exchanged the agreed upon gifts, Riddick giving another beautiful knife to Brian and Brian gifting Riddick a shield, so he would carry his protection with him always.

 

They were formally married now in the eyes of the Necros no one could doubt that or Brian’s status.  Riddick sat on the throne and pulled Brian into his lap.  Brian sat back, making himself comfortable and smiling smugly at the crowd.  A servant came by with a glass of wine for Riddick and cider for Brian. Brian nodded his thanks to Vaako who had no doubt been the one to arrange it.  

 

Riddick held his glass of wine up for the crowd to copy. They all drank toasting the new union.

 

The reception feast was one of battle celebration too. Riddick stood in front of the room and ordered the final protocol on the planet below and they watched as the major cities were brought to the ground, the survivors would rebuild and re-populate. Then they would come back.

 

When the pomp and circumstance was over with Riddick was glad to be free for the evening.

 

“I don’t want to go to our rooms.” He purred into Brian’s ear. It had been difficult to not rub his belly while the blonde had sprawled over his lap. It would have been too obvious.

 

“We don’t have to. Let me show you something.”  He climbed off of Riddick’s lap and led him out of the hall.  They wouldn’t be missed and it would be fairly obvious where they’d gone and what they were doing.

 


	8. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Second last chapter! Hope you're excited.
> 
> Just a quick note to say there is some miss communication between Riddick and Brian which results in some pretty epic feels. 
> 
> We have no idea what to tag or call what happens, it is very much consensual on both parts and while there is an element of rough sex it's not negotiated first. Please take care if this is something that triggers you.

He took Riddick’s hand and led him on a meandering path so that any onlookers would be thrown off and then to their secret room.  It was ready.

 

“Close your eyes.”  He palmed open the door and led Riddick inside.  He positioned him so he would be able to take in the room, all Blue, silver and black, comfy couches, cooling unit in the back and large cushions lining the wall in front of the diamondglass windows, the windows now had heavy black curtains hanging on either side, so they could have total privacy if they wished.  It was a perfect hideout, their own little den.  

 

Riddick hadn’t been allowed in the room since Brian had started redoing it, and Brian couldn’t wait to see how he reacted.

 

Riddick let Brian lead him to their little nook. He knew the blonde had taken it upon himself to clean and decorate the space himself.

 

The room smelt clean and comforting as they entered and he couldn't wait to see it.

 

When given the all clear Riddick opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him. Blues and silvers and black of all shades covered room in an elegant decadence that shouted comfort and warmth.

 

The couches looked ridiculously comfortable and so did the pillows and bed that was set into the back corner.

 

With a playful grin, the Alpha pulled the blonde onto the couch and held him close.

 

"It's perfect. I love it. Thank you." He whispered before kissing him softly.

 

Brian smiled happily. Thrilled that Riddick was pleased with his efforts.

 

He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his mate and pointing out all the special things he'd put it.

 

"Its our own little den. The pups each have a bed, he pointed to large cushions next to the bed in the corner, “There's a fridge unit so we can have snacks, right now it has strawberries, chocolate, wine, and cider but we can add to it later.  I designed it so that if we wanted to disappear for a few days we could. I'm glad you like it." He grinned leaning up to kiss Riddick again, lying back on the couch and pulling his Master down on top of him so they could snuggle properly.

 

Riddick let Brian pull him down and happily covered his mate with his bulk, nuzzling his face into the crook of Brian's neck, scenting him.

 

"You did such a good job." He purred.

 

"Making a home for us and the pups. And now the little one too."

 

Brian grinned at the mention of their child.  He took RIddick’s hand and brought it down to his stomach.

 

“I still can’t believe he’s actually here, right in there.  There’s a baby inside me.  A tiny little person, that we made.”  Brian spoke softly awe coloring his voice as he looked up into Riddick’s face.

 

“And someday soon, we’re going to be able to see him, and hold him.” He smiled softly up at his mate.

 

"We are." Riddick agreed, loving how excited and how amazed his mate was about having a baby.

 

"Other than the sickness, pregnancy agrees with you." He nuzzled the blonde's face.

 

"I can see it now, you're glowing."

 

He moved down Brian's body until his head was on his Kajira's hip, nose pressed into the still too flat belly. The Furyan's instinct demanded he hunt and provide his mate with food to nourish him and their child. That Brian was so thin because he wasn't there to provide.

 

He'd fix that soon.

 

Brian smiled fondly down at Riddick and stroked his head.

 

They lay quietly for awhile, until Brian began to squirm, he liked lying quietly with his mate, but Riddick had been gone for a week. He needed more.

 

He let his hands wander down Riddck’s neck and back, stroking softly.  He leaned down to kiss him.

 

“You know.  We have a bed here, and someone promised me a second wedding night.”

 

Riddick chuckled.

 

"I did promise, didn't I?" He teased.

 

Pressing soft kisses over Brian's belly he parted the robe to reach bare skin.

 

"Tell me what you want." He turned his head to look up at the blond, silver eyes sharp in the low light.

 

Brian sighed softly as Riddick bared his torso, he arched his back and pulled the robe off, leaving him in his soft silk pants.

 

“I want.”  Brian began, pressing a kiss to the top of Riddick’s head and letting his hand wander down his shoulders.

 

“I want you to carry me to that bed, and take my pants off, then I want you to use that fantastic tongue of yours to lick and suck my nipples until I can’t think of anything but your mouth.”  He paused there to kiss Riddick again, squeezing at his mate’s strong arms.

 

“While you do that, I want to spread my legs wide, so wide, that you have access to all of me and I want you to use your fingers, to stretch me open, and I’ll need a bit of stretching, it has been a while since I’ve been properly fucked.”  He said matter of factly.

 

“And then, when I’m whining and squirming and so strung out I can’t do anything but moan your name and hold on, I’m going to come.”  He sucked on one of Riddick’s ears.

 

“And when I’ve recovered, I’m going to roll you over, and use my fantastic oral skills to get you nice and ready, and then I’m going to ride you, until you don’t even know your own name.”  Brian finished in a sultry voice.

 

"Well I can't argue with such a well thought out plan." Riddick purred.

 

He moved and stood, stripping off the rest if his armour and robe, reaching down to pick up Brian and carry him to the bed.

 

The blonde bounced as he was dropped and the Furyan grabbed the hem of Brian's pants pulling them down and off before crawling up the bed to him.

 

"Love when you smell like this." He purred nosing at Brian's chest and neck.

 

"You smell like lust and want and mine."

 

Brian spread his legs slowly, opening himself up and reaching his arms out for Riddick to slide up his body to him.

 

He wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him down close.

 

“It’s all because of you.  You make me so happy, and so horny, and feel so good.  I need you Riddick.  Please Master.”  He moaned.

 

The larger man chuckled.

 

"You're gorgeous when you beg." He purred before mouthing at Brian's nipples, teeth catching over the metal bars, tugging lightly.

 

He pressed his thigh between Brian's legs nudging it up against his balls and encouraging the blonde to rub against him.

 

Brian groaned as Riddick’s mouth closed on his nipple, rocking his hips up, rubbing against Riddick’s strong thigh.

 

“Fuck Master.  So good.  You always know just how to touch me.  Just what I need.  You’re so perfect Master.”  He sighed, as he squirmed against his mate’s strong body.

 

Riddick let a low rumbling growl vibrate through his lips into Brian's skin as he trailed a hand down to rub against Brian's hips and then down to his cock.

 

"Bring your knees up." Riddick instructed and moved down the Blondes body. Lips and tongue trailing a path to Brian's cock and then down further.

 

Brian obediently pulled his knees to his chest, shivering as Riddick’s fingers slid lower probing at him.

 

“Please Riddick, need you….fingers, inside….please.”  He whined

 

The Alpha grinned and mouthed at Brian's balls, licking along the seam before trailing lower to lap at his hole, loving the way Brian twitched and moaned above him.

 

Brian’s fingers clutched at Riddick’s shoulders as his tongue teased him.

 

“Fuck RIddick.  Love when you eat me.  So fucking good.  Your tongue should be illegal.”

 

Riddick punctuated Brian's statement by pointing his tongue and working the wet tip against the firm muscles. Coercing them into relaxing and opening for him.

 

His hands ran up Brian's chest to pinch and pull and twist the boy's soft pink nipples, drawing out whimper and keening noises from his mate.

 

"On you belly, ass up." He purred pulling back.

 

He was going to open Brian with his ass up and then fuck him slow and sweet face to face with Brian riding him.

 

Brian moaned and pulled Riddick up so he could kiss him hard before rolling over and pulling his knees up, spreading his legs wide, opening himself up for the Furyan.

 

“You like me in this position, my ass all presented for you, so you can stretch it out, get it all ready for you.  I’m gonna ride you so good,”  Brian spoke sultrily.

 

Riddick grinned as Brian spoke. "I do. Love being able to watch you like this, to see all of you."

 

He sucked on two fingers before rubbing them against Brian's hole, teasing the rim and the nerves around it.

 

"Where's the slick?" He asked glancing around for where it could be.

 

The blonde pointed to the drawer just out of reach and Riddick opened it, and grabbed the jar, twisting off the lid and covering two fingers.

 

This was new slick, it smelt more natural, not so pungent and it made it easier to still smell Brian in the room.

 

He set the jar aside and returned his slick fingers to Brian's crack, teasing once more before pressing the first and then second finger inside.

 

Brian groaned and wiggled his hips as Riddick rubbed over his crack.

 

He knew Riddick was sensitive to scents so he’d scoured the ship, talking to the healers and the agricorps folks until he found a substance that they could use as lube that was nearly scentless.  He could tell Riddick was pleased with his efforts and it made him happy.

 

He squirmed uncontrollably as Riddick teased him, sighing as the fingers sunk in deep.  He shivered and worked his hips, wriggling and writhing against them, trying to get them deeper, to have them touch his spot.  He was incapable of keeping still tonight.  

 

“Oh god Riddick.  Feels so good.  So full. Please.”

 

Riddick loved seeing Brian like this, loved watching him writhe around on his thick fingers.

 

“Love how you say my name Kajira,” He cooed and curled his fingers, pressing them against Brian’s prostate.

 

“Gonna be a good boy and come for your master?” He teased. “Going to writhe on my fingers until you come and then you can ride my cock and do it all over again?”

 

He moved his fingers a little faster, fucking them in and out of the blonde with perfect rhythm, curling as they sunk in to press against his prostate.

 

“Fuck Master please.” He whined pushing back against the digits inside him, his fingers clutching the bedding as he wiggled, working himself closer and closer on Riddick’s hand.

 

“Close Master.  Please.”  He sobbed, as his mate moved his hand just right, stroking his walls perfectly.  He spilled into the bedding, calling out Riddick’s name and collapsing onto his stomach, Riddick petting him gently until he regained his senses.

 

Riddick loved watching his mate come undone like this. Being clear headed and able to observe all of him while he moaned and whimpered and came undone was deeply satisfying for the Alpha.

 

Moving slowly he made his way up the bed to lie next to Brian, his clean hand rubbing up and down the boy’s back as he slowly regained his composure.

 

“Feeling better?” He teased, a smirk on his face and a playful glint in his silver eyes.

 

Brian grinned and rolled over kissing Riddick and wrapping his arms around him.

 

"I'm feeling quite relaxed." He grinned.

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked playfully poking Riddick in the chest.

 

Riddick laughed and caught Brian's finger, stopping his poking.

 

"Pleased. I love watching you come like that" he purred, pulling the blondes hand up to his face and kissing the palm.

 

"But your performance has left me with a slight problem." He smirked and placed Brian's hand over his cock, hard and steadily leaking pre come from the tip.

 

Brian hummed thoughtfully.

 

"It seems to be more than a slight problem. How would you like me to take care of it Master?" Brian asked coyly.

 

Riddick leant forward and stole a kiss from Brian, loving how he responded so perfectly under his touch.

 

"Your mouth, you'll need to get me all wet and slick before you show me what a good Kajira you are and ride me till I breed you." He purred, voice a deep and low growl.

 

Brian grinned.

 

"I do, don't I?" Brian said slyly sliding down Riddicks body, lips skimming along his chest and abs as he went.

 

He looked up and caught Riddick's eyes and smirked holding his gaze as he opened his mouth, licked his lips and licked across the head of his mates cock.

 

He moaned at the taste of Riddick on his tongue.

 

"Mmm you always taste so good master."

 

Riddick shivered from the touch.

 

It had been too long since he could fully let go and enjoy his mate. In their rooms people knew they were there, expected them to be there but here, in their hiding space it was just them and Riddick didn't need to be focusing on the door instead of Brian's wonderfully talented mouth.

 

"Fuck." He hissed out. "Then stop talking and taste more." The Alpha moaned, rolling his hips up trying to encourage the blonde to do it again, do more. He'd been hard since the banquet and he was ready to give his Kajira the wedding night he wanted.

 

"So demanding." Brian tutted licking slowly over the tip again.  He kept up the rhythm of long slow licks getting the shaft nice and wet and stroking firmly with his hand.

 

"So impatient." He teased. Wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly. Enjoying teasing his mate.

 

Riddick had learnt patience in his 37 years of life. But nothing was as detrimental to that patience as Brian playing coy.

 

He growled lowly with each teasing remark, hips moving as much as they could, demanding more, more, more.

 

"Kajira," He growled, voice low and warning.

 

Brian pulled off and licked lightly.

 

"Yes Master?" He asked with a devious grin

 

"If you don't stop playing and start sucking my cock properly, I'm going to hold your head in place and fuck your mouth so hard you won't be able to speak for days."

 

Brian placed a line of wet open mouthed kisses along the underside of Riddick's cock finishing with a lick across the top.

 

"But then, how would I hold court for you Master?" Brian asked innocently.

 

Riddick let out another low growl.

 

"You seem to be under the impression you'll even be able to walk in the morning, let alone all the way down to the throne room and sit on your ass all day."

 

The larger man wrapped a hand in Brian's hair, pulling him by it just enough to ensure eye contact.

 

"Suck me properly or I will fuck you sore and you won't be allowed to come for a week."

 

“Promises promises.”  Brian sighed regretfully, a small smile on his face.

 

He was enjoying working Riddick up, having him all to himself with no one listening in or watching and just playing, teasing, and goading him into losing control.

 

“Brian,” Riddick’s control was slipping fast. He tightened his hand in the blonde’s hair and locked eye contact, making low growling noises like he would to the pups when they misbehaved.

 

Brian felt something stir in his stomach when Riddick growled, it made him squirm.  He twisted his hand on Riddick’s cock.

 

“Master.”  He moaned.

 

With a snarl, Riddick pushed Brian back and moved down the bed, he flipped the blonde until his head was hanging off the bed and Riddick was standing over him.

 

The larger man put a hand on Brian’s chest holding him down, the other went to his throat, not hurting just holding him in place.

 

“Don’t move.” He growled and nudged his cock against Brian’s lips, pushing past them and rubbing himself along the blonde’s tongue.

 

Brian gasped and moaned as Riddick manhandled him into position. He remembered this from the last time he’d pushed Riddick.  He had suggested saving it for special occasions.  He loved the way Riddick towered over him, the way he took complete control over his body.

 

He opened his mouth, squirming slightly against his hands as his Master pushed in.

 

Riddick tightened his grip on Brian’s neck and increased the pressure on the hand holding Brian’s chest down. “I said don’t move.” His voice was a rough growl, warning as he picked up the pace with his hips.

 

He listened very carefully to the sounds of Brian’s heart and that of their child. Keeping an ear out for any stutters or signs of distress. He listened to the blond gasp in breaths through his nose when the Alpha pulled back enough to allow it.

 

“You always push. You can’t just behave.” He chastised.

 

“After all I did for you? Continue to do for you.” He sped up with his hips again. “I let you come first, I take care of you, give you what you need and when I ask for one thing in return you tease and push and push.”

 

He broke off, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Brian’s throat around his cock.

 

“You need a lesson on obedience, Kajira. And I will give it to you, but not tonight. Tonight we will enjoy and your punishment can start tomorrow.”

 

Brian whimpered and held still, going pliant for his Master..  He’d wanted to push and play but he hadn’t meant to actually upset Riddick.  He couldn’t help himself as he squirmed.  Riddick’s words settled deep his promise of punishment making his insides shiver.

 

He tried to plead with his Master, to apologize but he couldn’t get the words out around Riddick’s cock as it fucked his throat.

 

The alpha could feel his mate trying to speak around his cock.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He told the blonde off. “You can wait till I’m done and if I let you speak then you can.”

 

He continued to fuck into Brian’s throat. Holding still while a weak orgasm passed through him. It wasn’t as fun taking Brian without his usual enthusiasm but Kajira needed to learn.

 

Withdrawing from his mouth, Riddick took a step back and watched as Brian licked his lips, swallowing thickly and lay there panting.

 

The Furyan moved back to the bed laying down on sighing softly. He felt off kilter. Unsure why he’d snapped so readily when usually Brian’s playfulness was endearing.

 

Brian lay there trying to catch his breath, watching Riddick as he laid down on the bed.  He wanted to speak, to apologize or explain, but he didn’t know if he had permission to and he didn’t want to make things worse.  As it was he hoped he hadn’t ruined their night.  He hadn’t intended to upset the Furyan.  He hadn’t minded being held down and having his throat fucked, he’d enjoyed that.  It was Riddick’s words that unsettled him.  He didn’t want his mate to think he was taking advantage, he wasn’t, or he wasn’t trying to anyway. He’d just been playing, and he took it too far.  He felt terrible.

 

He watched Riddick closely, waiting for his next move, trying to figure out what he should do, if he should go cuddle, or speak.

 

Riddick could smell the mix of emotions all over his mate.

 

He made a small whimpering noise and pulled the blonde in close.

 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." He apologised. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, touching the boys neck and chest, looking for any signs of damage.

 

“No no I’m fine.”  His voice was rough.

 

“I’m sorry, I was just playing.  I wanted you to take control.  I wanted you to get a little rough.  I didn’t mean to make you think I was taking advantage.  I know you do so much for me.  You take such good of me and I know that. I wasn’t...”  His eyes welled up, he didn’t want Riddick to be upset with him.

 

Riddick felt his stomach drop at the tears gathering in Brian's eyes.

 

"I don't know why I did that." He admitted. "I knew you were playing and just pushing but I. Something just snapped."

 

"I'm sorry." He nuzzled Brian's throat, kissing the tender skin, trying to apologise with actions and words.

 

Brian snuggled in close.

 

“I’m fine.  I promise.  See.”  He opened his mouth wide so Riddick could see that he was just fine.

 

“You’re not.  I just.  You don’t really.  You’re not mad at me are you.  I wasn’t taking advantage.”  He needed Riddick to understand.  He loved Riddick so much, loved that he was so well taken care of and he tried to be his good boy.  Riddick liked when he was playful and teasing but Brian should have known when to stop.

 

"I'm mad at myself for putting you in danger, for almost hurting both of you." Riddick was appalled by his behaviour.

 

That wasn't how you treated your mate.

 

"I promise I'm not mad." He pulled the blonde closer and kissed him so gently and tenderly.

 

"Let me make it up to you?"

 

“We weren’t in danger, you would never have really hurt either of us.”  Brian kissed him hard.

 

“You don’t have to make it up to me, but if you want to……”  He trailed off, pressing a soft kiss to Riddick’s jaw.

 

"I want too. I scared you didn't I?" He asked already knowing the answer.

 

He closed his eyes and focused on listening to Brian and their child's heartbeat. Both were steady. Calm. It helped to soothe his nerves.

 

A heartbeat never lied.

 

“I was never afraid that you would hurt me.  Not like that.  I was afraid I was taking advantage, that you thought I didn’t care about, or appreciate how much you do for me.”

 

He looked into RIddick’s eyes, so he would know how serious he was.

 

Riddick kissed Brian again.

 

"I know I don't say it much. But you know I love you right?" He asked softly.

 

When Brian nodded the larger man reached for the jar of slick.

 

"I wanna show you." He handed the jar to the blonde with a nervous but pointed look.

 

Brian looked between the jar in his hand and Riddick.

 

“What?”  He breathed.

 

“Are you sure.  I know you love me.  You don’t have to do this.”  Brian assured him, leaning down to kiss him hard.

 

He knew what this would mean to Riddick.  He couldn't believe Riddick was giving him this power over him.

 

"I told you when I took you off that rock that held you prisoner. You're my Kajira. Out of all the people in the world you're my only equal. I want to give to you what you give to me. Just. Take it slow. I don't know how my instincts are going to react to this." He admitted.

 

Brian kissed Riddick hard, overwhelmed by what Riddick was giving him.

 

“You have to tell me though, if I go too fast, or something doesn’t feel right.  Okay?  I’ll only do this if you promise.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

"You won't hurt me Kajira. Just startle my instincts, maybe." He wasn't too worried. If anything happened he was sure the worst he'd do would be to roll them over and regain the upper hand.

 

Brian smiled softly and opened the jar.

 

“I would love to have you face to face, but it might be easier for you on your stomach.  How would you like it?”  He asked with a kiss, stroking softly down his mate’s body.

 

“Like this. I can’t bare my back, or be pinned it won’t work.” Riddick decided.

 

He slowly parted his legs, feeling vulnerable and exposed but he trusted Brian. Knew the blonde wouldn’t hurt him. Even if only because he out weighed and could out maneuver him if needed.

 

Brian didn’t say anything just kissed him slowly and thoroughly.  He ran his hands down Riddick’s body, scratching lightly at his abs as he slid down, hands skimming down his inner thighs as he breathed lightly over Riddick’s hard cock.

 

“No teasing this time I promise.”  Brian told him, trying to lighten the mood, as he took the hard flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly as he rubbed a slick finger up and down Riddick’s crack, just brushing over his hole, easing him into the sensation.

 

When Riddick reacted positively he concentrated on the wrinkled muscle, rubbing slowly and lightly over it, teasing the nerves, enticing his mate.

 

Riddick could feel his body protesting. No matter how nice Brian’s mouth felt his body didn’t like that the blonde was trying to penetrate him.

 

He held still and fought the urges as best he could letting Brian have free access to his body.

 

“Fuck.” The mouth on his cock definitely felt good and he wished he could just relax and let Brian inside.

 

“Maybe I should... the first few fingers.” He offered, feeling ridiculously over exposed and uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, hey if this is making you uncomfortable we can stop. I don’t want you to do this if you’re not ok with it.  I know how much I mean to you, you don’t have to prove anything.”  He could tell Riddick was struggling and he didn’t want to do this if the big man wasn’t fully on board with it.

 

“I want to.” The larger man sat up and pulled Brian to him again, kissing him slowly and deeply to calm himself.

 

“I just. I don’t know if I can.” He felt ridiculous. Brian did this for him every day, how hypocritical would it be if he couldn’t even let the blonde finger him?

 

It was different though. He knew that. Brian didn’t have an Alpha side telling him how to act and what was right and what wasn’t. Brian wasn’t at danger of snapping and hurting Riddick if he decided he didn’t want to be mounted that evening.

 

“It’s not a competition you know.  I actually enjoy having you inside me.  Not everyone does, but here,”  Brian kissed Riddick hard and gently nudged him until he was lying on his back again and Brian was between his legs.

 

“Let me try.  If you still feel like it’s totally wrong then we’ll stop, and I will ride you like the stud you are. Okay?  Otherwise, I’ll slick you up now, and sit on you until you can’t even remember your own name, and then we’ll fall asleep tangled up in each other.  Tell me what you want.”  Brian bit at Riddick’s ear, fingers lightly rubbing over his hole again, hoping the distraction had worked;

 

Riddick sighed at Brian’s words, knowing his mate would do anything to make him happy.

 

“Try.” He said softly, distracting himself by kissing Brian and wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle, one hand moving down to press a finger through the slick around Brian’s hole.

 

He knew he could distract himself for now, whether it proved to be enough was another thing.

 

Brian shivered as Riddick’s fingers mimicked the motion his own were carrying out on his mate’s body.  He knew Riddick was trying to keep his mind off of what Brian was doing by playing with him and he spread his legs, lifting his ass so his mate had better access, whatever would help.

 

He wrapped his lips around the Furyan’s cock once again and probed gently at his hole, nudging at the tight resistance,just barely pressing in.  He heard Riddick groan and pulled off, the tip of his finger inside.

 

“How does that feel?  Is that ok?  Do we need to stop?”  He asked softly checking that his mate was ok.

 

“Weird.” Riddick answered honestly. “Not... bad. Just. New.” He took a few deep breaths trying to relax.

 

“Keep going.” It helped to have his hands on Brian’s body, mimicking the actions on him to help rationalize it in his brain.

 

“Okay good.”  Brian smiled, kissing Riddick’s lower stomach and taking him back in his mouth, his erection had flagged slightly but Brian mouthed at it enthusiastically.

 

He slowly pushed his finger in further until it reached his second knuckle, all the way in.  He pulled it back out and pushed in again slowly, keeping an eye on Riddick’s reactions, when he didn’t seem to be in distress he moved it a little faster, curling it to stroke at his inner walls.

 

“Are you ready for another?”  

 

Riddick kept his eyes closed and nodded when Brian spoke. He had one finger inside of the blonde, copying the actions he felt inside himself.

 

His instincts were beginning to kick in, he was an Alpha, he wasn’t to submit.

 

Riddick fought against the Furyan instincts trying to relax and let himself open for his mate.

 

This was Brian, who loved and cared for Riddick, who carried his pup. If  only one person in the world deserved his submission it was Brian.

 

“More.”

 

Brian nodded and clenched down on the finger inside him and moaned as he took Riddick back in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of Riddick’s cock.

 

He could see Riddick was struggling and he was doing his best to distract him.  He slicked up his middle finger and pressed it and the first to Riddick’s opening, there was quite a bit of resistance, he looked up and could see Riddick’s face was lined in concentration.  Brian went slow and stopped  when they were all the way inside.  Holding them still he checked in with his mate.

 

“How’s that feel?”

 

“Like I have two of your fingers in my ass.”

 

The Furyan was having a rough time trying to keep calm. His primal side, his animal side protested against being mounted like a mate. He wasn’t to be bred, he was a warrior.

 

Brian kept moving the two fingers slowly. Riddick’s hands fell away from the blonde to ball up into fists against the sheets.

 

“I don’t think-” He managed to grunt out.

 

Brian did something then and Riddick lost his control.

 

His hands came up to Brian’s shoulders shoving him roughly back, accidently sending the blonde sprawling off the end of the bed, his head hitting the tiled floor hard.

 

“Brian!” Riddick gasped, following after him and clutching the blonde to his chest.

  
“I’m sorry. Are you hurt? Brian, talk to me.”


	9. For the Prince

 

Brian gasped as Riddick shoved him, pain exploding in his hips and head where they’d impacted the tile.  He pushed away from Riddick hurt and confused, backing away he curled his arms over his stomach protectively, eyes leaking tears as he stared at Riddick.

 

What had just happened?  He’d done something wrong obviously, but why did Riddick push him.  He’d pushed too far, gone too fast.  He’d forced himself on Riddick, and the Furyan had done what any sane person would have and defended himself.

 

Brian thought he’d been doing well, he’d asked Riddick if he was ok, checked in.  Brian had never done this before, he wanted to make sure he was doing well,  make sure Riddick was comfortable, obviously he’d failed somehow and Riddick must have thought the only way to get him to stop was to fight him off.

 

“Ow.”  Brian whispered rubbing the back of his head and sniffling.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He murmured.

 

Riddick felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest when Brian pulled away and curled his arms around his stomach, protecting their child from harm. From him.

 

“You’re sorry?” Riddick asked incredulous. “Brian, no I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop myself. I’m so sorry. Are you hurt? Please let me check you over, please let me touch you, my animal side is going crazy. Please I’m sorry.” He begged.

 

God Brian must think he’s a monster now. He should never had agreed to this. He put Brian in danger, put their child in danger and now look, he’d hurt them both.

 

“I’m so sorry Brian. I didn’t mean to hurt you, you startled me with whatever you did and I couldn’t hold it back. I wanted to do this for you. To give you what you give me but... I’m sorry.”  He said again voice trailing off.

 

Riddick sat there, crestfallen and miserable.

 

“Please don’t be afraid of me.” He whispered.

 

Brian stared at him, wiping his face on his hand, the tears of shock were slowing.

 

“I’m sorry.  I pushed too far.  I knew you were struggling, and I should have stopped.  I didn’t.  What else were you supposed to do? I would have stopped though, you know.”  He replied softly.  He took a deep breath, he was shivering, the combination of fear, and shock, and the cold tile taking effect.

 

“You didn’t actually have to get physical.”  He murmured.  He registered Riddick’s words asking to look him over and he nodded slowly.  He couldn’t stop the flinch though when Riddick’s hand touched him.  

 

Riddick hated how Brian flinched and he hesitated to touch him further.

 

“I should have called a stop to this before it got so far.” He admitted. “I should never have put you harms way like that. I should never have pushed you. I’m so sorry Brian.”

 

His touch was feather light, afraid to hurt the boy again.

 

There was no blood and nothing smelt off. His head had a small lump and his hips would probably bruise but he wasn’t hurt.

 

The baby’s heart was strong and healthy and another fresh wave of guilt washed through Riddick.

 

“I’m so sorry, pup.” He spoke softly to Brian’s belly, hand hovering above the flesh, too scared to dare touch in case Brian flinched away or pushed him back.

 

Riddick would never survive having Brian deny him his son.

 

Brian hugged himself tighter, still covering his belly as he sat hunched over.

 

“I touched your prostate.  I wanted to make you feel good.”  Brian whispered slightly dazed still, “That’s what startled you.”

 

He wasn’t sure where to go from here.  He was tired and cold.  He wanted to sleep.  He felt guilty over what had happened, and a little scared, in the back of his mind he knew Riddick would never hurt him but what would happen if Riddick got angry, lost control again?  Brian didn’t like the road his thoughts were going down.  He didn’t want to be afraid of his mate.  

 

He pushed himself up off of the floor, swaying slightly he headed for the bed, to find a fur to wrap himself in and curled up on the bed.  He didn’t know if Riddick would join him.

 

Riddick felt Brian’s body language and the way he stood without another word, was a fairly strong dismissal.

 

He waited until the blonde got himself comfortable on the bed and then grabbed a fur for himself, moving over to the couch and laying down, putting himself between Brian and the door incase a threat came in.

 

He could still hear Brian’s heart and that of their pup, it was calming and soothing.

 

He didn’t dare scent the room because he know the pain and fear it would hold and Riddick couldn’t handle a more evidence that his mate was scared of him. That his mate was going to keep their baby away from him.

 

Riddick bit down on the whimper and whine he could feel build in his chest. He longed for the pups to be there and keep him company but he couldn’t risk going and getting them, they had managed to keep this place secret while they renovated it but it would be too difficult if he was ferrying the hounds back and fourth.

 

He wasn’t sure he even wanted to come back to this room come tomorrow morning. Too many memories. He didn’t want to be there even now, but Brian was sleeping here and Riddick would keep his distance but stay to protect him.

 

The furrs weren’t nearly as warm as Brian’s touch. Riddick didn’t sleep a wink all night.

 

Brian lay awake, staring out into the darkness.  He wanted Riddick with him.  Wanted his touch, but he was nervous, what if he did something else wrong?  What would happen then.  He wanted to go to Riddick on the couch, to apologize, and try to fix this, try to figure out how to move on, but what if Riddick didn’t want him there?  

 

The tears came unbidden, how had this happened? It was supposed to be their wedding night.  They were supposed to be having fun not this. Not him being scared and guilty and Riddick sleeping on the couch.  They’d never slept apart.  Ever.  Brian didn’t like it.

 

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he sobbed, heaving harsh choking breaths, as he tried to calm himself down.  It became too much for his body and he realized he was going to be sick. He was out of the bed quickly and into the tiny bathroom that was attached to their rooms.  When he was finished, he noticed Riddick standing awkwardly in the doorway.

 

Riddick heard the sobbing. How could he not, the scent of sadness and misery was thick in the air and Riddick had his ears focused on Brian, to check for any damage that hadn’t turned up on his initial check over.

 

The sobs hurt. Each one felt like a stab to the chest. He wanted to hold Brian. to soothe his mate and make everything better. But he couldn’t. He did this. He caused Brian this pain.

 

The blonde rushed out of the room and too the bathroom. The Alpha heard him be sick.

 

He moved before he even realized, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, ears focusing on his and the child’s heart beats. The pup was calm while Brian’s was erratic after his exertions.

 

“Can I get you something? Water? Cider? A warm cloth, a heated pillow? Anything. Please don’t make me stand back and watch you in pain. Punish me for hurting you but please don’t do it at the sake of your own health.” He couldn’t help the whimper and whine that bled into his voice.

 

He was distraught at the idea Brian was sick and needed help but he couldn’t do anything. That he was helpless to support his mate.

 

Brian held onto the doorframe, his legs shaky after his episode.

 

“I’m scared Riddick.”  Brian answered honestly knowing it was going to hurt his mate.

 

“All I want is to be in your arms, but what if I make a mistake, say or do the wrong thing?  You promised me you wouldn’t hurt me and I know what happened tonight was partially my fault, I shouldn’t have pushed.”  He sighed and made his way back to the bed wobbling a bit.

 

“I just, need to know it’s not going to happen again.  You have to tell me if I’m crossing a line.  I could normally handle the consequences of it, but it’s not just me anymore.”  He looked at Riddick seriously. He knew his words would hurt but they needed to be said if they were going to get past this.

 

“I made a bad decision to do something I’ve never done before, something I didn’t know how I’d react to. Instead of stopping it when I knew I should have, I pushed myself because I thought I was doing something nice for you. I wouldn’t. I shouldn’t.” Riddick paused and followed Brian back to the bed, standing a few steps back as Brian got comfortable again.

 

“I would rather die, than hurt you. I would rather you kill me then let me hurt you again. You or the pup.” He spoke honestly. “I’ve spent the last 37 years in this universe knowing one thing. My survival above all else. In the last 3 months, you’ve changed that completely.”

 

Riddick took a chance and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping careful watch of Brian to make sure he was actually welcome to sit with the blonde.

 

“I can’t promise something like this will never happen again. I can’t promise I won’t accidently hurt you while pushing you out of the way of a knife or a pulse blast. I won’t promise that I won’t accidently leave bruises on your wrists or hips after a night together. But I would never intentionally hurt you. I would never deliberately or maliciously hurt you.”

 

Brian watched him as Riddick spoke every word honest and sincere, he felt his eyes welling again, not in sadness this time.  He slowly reached for Riddick’s hand and pressed it to his belly.

 

“We’re all each other has.”  He whispered.  “We can’t spend our lives afraid or feeling guilty.  Tonight was an accident.  A bad miscommunication.  I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry I got scared.  I know you would never put a hand on me in anger.”  He sighed.

 

“Let’s try to put it behind us.  I love you Riddick.  I’ll love you no matter what.  Now come to bed.  I can’t sleep without your arms around me.”  He said softly, his eyes intent on Riddick’s in the dark.

 

Riddick could see the beginnings of tears in Brian’s eyes again.

 

“Please don’t cry, Kajira.” He whispered softly, letting the blonde pull his hand onto the boy’s belly.

 

Riddick let out a soft noise of happiness, leaning against Brian’s side.

 

“I love you too.” He promised and let the blonde pull him down so they could lie together, facing one another.

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” He whispered into the dark, hand rubbing over Brian’s belly.

 

He hesitantly moved forward and pressed his nose to his mate’s neck, breathing him in and humming contently when Brian smelt better than he had before, more calm.

 

Brian snuggled in close letting Riddick's arms close around him.

 

"I know I wouldn't survive without you Riddick. This is where I belong and where I want to stay." He spoke quietly pressing a light kiss to Riddick's chest.

 

They were going to to get past this. They had to. They needed each other.

 

***

 

Riddick could barely keep his hands to himself these days. Brian’s belly was larger now, just under 5 months through his pregnancy. The robe no longer hid his condition well but on certain days it didn’t look too bad.

 

Riddick liked the way his belly swelled, loved pressing his palms against it and feeling their son kick against him. The child was half Furyan, no doubt it could sense when Daddy was near.

 

They walked together, a regal couple on their way to hold court. It was nearing one of the Necromongers holy days and as such they were holding a feast. The various arrangements would need to be made and that meant having all the vast professionals in the fleet would need to be consulted about china patterns, wine glasses, table clothes, decorations, music and the like.

 

“Do you want me to stay for a little longer?” Riddick asked, really it was just an excuse to have Brian on his lap while he tried to be as subtle as he could while he rubbed at Brian’s tight stomach, feeling their son kick against his palm.

 

Brian sighed and held his hand over where Riddick was rubbing his stomach.

 

He was huge and swollen. He loved having their child inside him but it was getting to the point where it was hard to move around. He couldn't sleep on his stomach or his side, and he'd started to waddle. At least he wasn't sick all the time any more. He'd managed to keep food down consistently for the last month.

 

He saw the looks the courtiers threw at him, knew the rumors about him getting too fat and how Riddick was going to leave him. It was only a matter of time. He paid them no mind he knew better.

 

Brian hummed contentedly as Riddick asked him if he wanted him to stay.

 

"Of course I do." He whispered “But you have military things to take care of.  The last conquest before he's born you promised." Brian poked him in the chest playfully.

 

"I have the pups. You go."

 

As he finished his speech a lord stopped by the dais.

 

"So my lord this is probably the last banquet you'll be planning for awhile isn't it." He spoke to Brian tone dismissive.

 

"Why's that?" Brian asked.

 

"Well with the state of you I would assume someone else will be in the Lord Marshall’s lap before long." He sneered. The hounds growled, color slowly changing

 

Riddick let out a low growl, having heard the comment from the Lord.

 

“What did you say to him?” He snapped, he wasn’t wearing his goggles and the silver in his eyes glinted dangerously.

 

“I was merely commenting on the size of your husband, Lord Marshal, and the unacceptability for a man of your importance to have an undesirable partner.”

 

Riddick glanced around and noticed the looks on the rest of the courts face, they had drawn a bit of a crowd.

 

“You’re stupider than you look.” He growled. “He’s not fat. He’s pregnant.”

 

Brian stifled a snort and grinned. His husband was so subtle.

 

The lord looked disgusted and stalked off. The rest of the courtiers looked on in stunned silence. A race of people who didn't understand monogamy or reproduction now had their two breeder monarchs were reproducing. They had no idea what to make of it.

 

Brian sat back and smiled as Riddick grinned behind him rubbing his stomach in slow circles. He could almost feel the pride coming off of his mate.

 

Vaako who was standing by the side of the throne rolled his eyes at  them.

 

He snagged a glass from a passing servant and raised it.

 

"To the prince." He spoke loud and clear across the room. Brian and Riddick both drank to that sharing a kiss for the benefit of their audience

 

Riddick loved being able to openly touch Brian’s belly like this. To stare down everyone in the court with a look of ‘Yeah he’s carrying my son’.

 

At Vaako’s toast he drank heartily and nuzzled Brian’s neck until the blonde turned enough that he could kiss him.

 

“You gonna be able to handle the questions this lot will throw at you?” He purred lowly into Brian’s ear, one hand warm and firm on the boy’s distended belly the other playfully slipping up his robe to tug on the gold hoop through Brian’s nipple. They were new and Riddick loved them.

 

“Are you kidding?  I’m me, of course I can.”  Brian grinned at his mate, squirming slightly as Riddick tugged on his nipple rings.  “And don’t start something you can’t finish. You know how I get.”  The last month he’d been so horny he could barely stand it, often interrupting meetings Riddick was in just to alleviate the stress.

 

“Well if it gets too much you can always come and steal me from my meeting.” He purred, nipping at the blonde’s ear lobe.

 

Reluctantly he removed his hands from Brian’s body and gave his mate a gentle nudge forward to stand up so that he could leave the room.

 

“If you need me just call. I’m right down there.” He promised and took Brian’s face in his hands, kissing the blonde gently on the forehead.

 

“You be good for Kajira.” He told the blondes belly and dropped to one knee to kiss it softly before rising again and following Vaako out of the room.

 

Protega nuzzled against Brian’s leg and encouraged him to sit down again, she lay herself at his feet, scales turning red and hackles raising for a moment before settling down when the blonde pet her.

 

“Good girl.”  Brian spoke softly to Protega as she settled down, body on alert, protecting him.

 

The hall burst into commotion as Riddick left the room and Brian sighed, rubbing his belly as he prepared to face the madness.

 

He took a few questions from the court, all wondering about his pregnancy and what it meant for them.  He pet the hounds as they growled lowly, not liking the atmosphere in the room.  They were all slightly red and on high alert.

 

“Shhh.”  He soothed Fenris who stood up suddenly in front of him, eyes roving, growling loudly.

 

He stood.  His robe falling just right to reveal his belly, he stood, awkwardly, pushing himself out of the throne, and rubbing his belly where the baby kicked at the sudden movement, soothing the child.

 

“Alright.” He said tiredly.

 

“Let’s just take care of this now.  Yes.  I am pregnant, obviously.”  He smiled, some of the courtiers laughed.

 

“What does this mean for you? Well, we’re going to have another conquest.  My Lord is off planning it right now….”  He heard the shout suddenly, and turned toward the noise.

“FOR THE PRINCE!”  

 

He saw something catch the light, Fenris leapt off the dais, and suddenly the wind was knocked out of him, pain exploding in his belly. He sat down suddenly, his knees giving out, the hounds closing around him.  Protega laid down over him howling loud as the hounds closed ranks, protecting him. His only thought was for the pup, he curled his arms around his middle, trying to protect his child.

 

He looked down and saw blood and the handle of a knife, he gasped, hands going to it, eyes roving around the room, settling on the scales of Protega back, standing over him, before he lost consciousness, collapsing completely on the dais before the throne.

 

“But if we approach from the north side-””

 

Riddick heard the hounds, standing up abruptly. “Something’s happened.” He said to Vakko, listening and scenting the air.

 

There was chaos in the court, people were yelling the hounds were growling and howling, Brian’s heartbeat was weak.

 

Riddick bolted from the room and was instantly hit with the scent of blood, Brian’s blood.

 

“No.” He snarled rushing down the hall and into the court.

 

His mate, his Kajira lay unmoving on the floor a knife protruding from his belly.

 

“Brian!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of You Keep What You Kill.
> 
> The final part of the series Coming Home will be up soon!  
> Please comment and let us know what you think!


End file.
